Trials of the lost
by Manatheron
Summary: Book2: Naruto Has Ventured out to regain his Perspective and do a little training. NaruHina, ShikaIno
1. Fresh Beginnings,

_**This exercise was a success then, heh, kit you have NO idea what you've gotten yourself into.**_

"There is a rabbit cooking on the fire over there" Kyuubi waved his hand toward a small blaze off to his left. "Sit and eat, when you're done we will start today's training. Know now that when I train you, you will be expected to work between twenty four and seventy two hours without sleep. Depending on your progress, I may give you Twenty-four to forty eight hours off thereafter."

Grumbling, Naruto started toward the fire. Kyuubi couldn't help it, and allowed himself a small smile.

_**Now it begins kit, Now it begins.**_

_**-----End of Book 1----

* * *

**_

Uzumaki Naruto sat in the scant shade of a sand dune, it was a Beautiful 128 degrees, and the wind was attempting to blow sand in his eyes.

_If I had known what that Baka Kitsune had planned for me, I might have enjoyed that first night more…_

The 'Baka Kitsune' himself was sitting no more that ten feet away. They had been traveling for the last three days. Kyuubi had been training Naruto along the way. But Naruto was becoming annoyed.

_That Damn Kitsune I've had nearly a week of running around reading books, or fighting the current or the sun, or the wind or…'sigh' I can't really try to pressure him, I'm still not certain where Jiaryia disappeared to, but even that old pervert was an easier teacher than Kyuubi… When he wasn't off peeping that is._

Naruto of course had no Idea that Kyuubi was listening to his every complaint.

**_The kit is getting bored hmmm? Well, perhaps it's time to give him something more to think about._**

Naruto was thinking about how nice a cold bath and a hot bowl of Raman would be when Kyuubi spoke up.

"How much do you know about your father's ancestors kit?"

Naruto thought back.

----Flashback---

Naruto is sitting at the campfire eating the last of the roast rabbit. It's the first night of training.

"Alright Kit, now that your done eating, How much do you know about your parents."

"Nothing Kyuubi-san"

Kyuubi stared at him, not moving nor speaking

"Alright, I suspect that my father was the fourth Hokage. I have no Idea who my mother was."

"That's better kit, Your father was indeed the fourth. Now that you are willing to admit this, I want you to sit on that stone at the base of the waterfall, and try to remember everything you can from your history about the background of the fourth and his family."

Obedient, Naruto when and sat on the stone near the waterfall.

"No kit not that stone."

"Then which?"

"The one UNDER the falls."

----End flashback---

"To be Honest Kyuubi-san I didn't get much chance to think about it. I had nearly warn myself out by the time I caught on to your trick for deflecting the water with charka. Doing that while sticking myself to that blasted stone took up all of my concentration."

"I thought as much. I'll give you a little background then. Your father comes from the Konaha brach of the Uzumaki Family."

Naruto's face brightened at the thought that he may have family elsewhere

"Konaha Branch? Then…"

Kyuubi's face softened

"I'm afraid not kit, the other Branches died off almost a thousand years ago."

Naruto's face fell, but he still listened attentively

"Your Distant ancestor Uzumaki Heshai was the first of your clan to wield any real power. He was a Nature lover. In fact He was considered a guardian in his own right. He also had the unique ability to summon multiple creatures. Over time he found that he could summon creatures until he ran out of charka. His son however mis-used this singular gift. His son did not, but it seems that every second or third generation this gift was greatly misused. Strict limitations were branded into your blood by the various creatures over the years, and your family lost the ability to summon certain creatures all together. Your father was the first to re-discover this ability after more than two thousand years of neglect. He however was happy with his single summon, the frogs. He didn't bother to seek out any others."

Naruto had been drinking in all of this information. It was a link, tenuous as it was, with his family.

"You on the other hand are in a unique position. I have spoken to Gambunta, and we agreed that as you are currently the last of your line, we will re-grant you the ability to summon multiple beings. You will notice that you currently have two tattoo's one your left arm."

Naruto was puzzled.

"Um, pardon my Kyuubi-san, but No, I don't"

Kyuubi was puzzled for a moment then he reached over and lifted Naruto's left shirtsleeve.

"Yes you do, they are right there."

Kyuubi pointed to two barely visible white scars on Narutos upper arm.

"Those? Those are just birthmarks, I've always, had..."

"You've always had the one that looked like a fox head. The frog didn't occur until your battle with Gambunta."

"Alright, so maybe It didn't, I got that when Gambunta hit a tree, the Upper branches cut my arm and a little of… his… blood."

"That's correct kit, some of his blood mixed with yours."

"So then why do I always summon frogs instead of foxes?"

"Because you've never selected foxes kit. If you don't make a physical selection, you just summon the last type you picked. When you get a new summon, it sets as default."

"So you mean to tell me…"

"That you've always been able to summon foxes? Yes. Your father's blood got on the seal when he trapped me. Through his blood you received foxes."

Naruto was thinking hard.

"So all I have to do is find the various creatures and get them to bleed on me? Then shouldn't I be able to summon rabbits and deer and…"

"Don't act dumber than you are kit, it only works when it's intentional. Also, your blood will not support lesser creatures; Gambunta is a demon in his own right, and Immortal on top of that. Only demon blood can seal your families summoning contract."

"OK so you've brought me out here to find other demons?"

"No. I brought you out here to train you. We are headed of the Village of Hidden sand, in the Sauna. In the mean time however, I have put out the word, so if any other demons WANT to test you for competence they will find you. This is not something that can be forced, and you will have to overcome the hard feelings that several of them still have toward your bloodline."

Naruto was uncharacteristically silent. In fact the longer he stayed around Kyuubi the more thoughtful he had become. Under Jiaryia he had always been bouncing off the walls and charging into any situation. Now he planned things more carefully, and executed plans with a silent grace that would have put Kakashi to shame… He had also grown another eight inches, luckily for him he was pretty much at his adult height. Puberty had settled him down, but he still had that characteristic quick grin, and the sparkling Cerulean eyes that seemed to look right through you.

"When we get to sauna, I suggest you take the time to buy some more clothing kit. The things you are wearing seem to grown fairly small for you."

He was right of course, Naruto had been forced to make himself a new pair of pants out of a deerskin two days ago, and his white shirt that had been so loose when he started was now stretched to the tearing point.

"As you wish Kyuubi-san."

Naruto spent the night sitting on top of a sand-dune heating himself with charka while keeping away the sandstorm that had blown up. This was no longer a problem for him, so Kyuubi had made him keep the shield as large as possible as well as continuing his latest book: Politics in Sauna. Over the last week Naruto had become accustomed to a forty-eight-hour-awake shift, and so was only moderately sleepy. He finished the book in record time, and spent the last hours until dawn contemplating his family history.

_Multiple summons? YOSH! This is going to be fun! I wonder if any of the demons will respond?_

Kyuubi spent the night in contemplation. Bright and early the next morning, they packed up what little they carried, and by noon, they walked into the village of hidden sand.

* * *

Me: Welcome back fans! It's good to be back among you, For those of you who were still uncertain, This is Chapter 2 of "Return of the lost" It sarts app. a week after the last book ends, and at some point it will wrap up the loose ends I left in Chapter1 (or Book1 depending on your point of view) 

Naruto: YAY!

Me: As Usual, I do not now, nor am I likely to ever, Own Naruto, therefore by reading this or any other fic written by me, you agree not to sue me. Period. This is not going to change, so I most likely will NOT be re-posting it. It wouldn't do you any good to sue me anyways, I'm a broke college student.

So! On with the replies from the last section of the last chapter.

* * *

Hikaru tsukina: Nope this is a continuation

Narutofreak22: Cause it makes you read the next part ;-)

Jiraiya: you may not have read it earlier, but I'm not on my own computer, so I don't have my custom spell checker. I assure you that I am working expeditiously on the problem and will fix it ASAP.

Dragon Man 180: I'm more than half tempted to make Kyuubi a pervert to. All of Naruto's other male teachers are, so why not a demon as well. If I do i'll give him an odd taste in women however. Also, as tempting as your suggestion for snake boy is. I have other plans for him.

To everyone: as always thank you all for your reviews, I sincerly hope that this new section got off to a good start. Keep up the reviews!

Sincerly,

Manatheron


	2. and A New Face

Kyuubi spent the night in contemplation. Bright and early the next morning, they packed up what little they carried, and by Sunrise, they walked into the village of Hidden Sand.

* * *

Hyuuga Hinata was more than slightly annoyed. Seven days ago she had, as per Tsunade's orders, moved all of Naruto's things into that house on the outskirts of town. But when she got to the gate to look for Naruto, she had been told that she wasn't allowed to leave the city. THEN when she had gone to look for Tsunade, the Hokage wasn't in the tower. Hinata had spent more than three hours tracking down the fifth. When she finally found her, Tsunade was roaring drunk in a gambling shack, and was playing cards, and losing… badly. 

----Flashback----

"Well if is ishn't my buddy, Hinata! Howsh it going Hyuuga-chan?"

"Um Tsunade-sama? Are you drunk?"

"Drun? I'm not Drun! You woudden dare call me Drun if I wash shober!"

'Sigh' "Come on Tsunade-sama, it's time to go home"

----End Flashback----

Hinata had dropped Tsunade off at the house she was sharing with Shizune, and then walked home. The next morning she had to endure a lecture about how young women of her statue should NOT be in as disreputable of an establishment as she was seen in last night. As Hinata knew that, and knew her father wasn't the type of person to listen to excuses, she hadn't even attempted to explain why. THEN when Tsunade was FINALLY sober, Hinata had found out that she and her team were to escort a group of Suna nobles To the Village of Hidden sand. All in all she was fairly annoyed. Which she showed in her usual way. She kept her eyes fixed on the ground ten steps in front of her, and tried to stay out of everyone's way.

_WHY! Why can't I get a break? Just once? I could have done it that day! I could have told Naruto-kun that I love him… 'Sigh' I hate being so weak._

As Hinata was walking, and attempting to stay unnoticed a streak of Tan and white rounded the corner ahead of her. All she could see was this Tan and white blur go past her and then…

"AFTER HIM!"

A horde of Suna girls, some of who appeared to be shinobe came barreling down the street. Hinata barely had time to get out of the way. As she stood staring after them she heard a voice above her.

"Sickening isn't it?"

Surprised Hinata looked up There standing in the branches of the tree above her was…

"T…Tamari? W… What are you d.doing here?"

"Well, this IS where I grew up. I was given leave by the Hokage to come back and visit what few friends I still have here."

"A…anno W...What was all that about?"

"Hmmm? Oh you mean the fan girls?"

"Y..Yes them."

Tamari looked Hinata over

"Do you always stutter like that"

"A..Anno Um N..No Tamori-chan but when I've been V..Very startled, it tends to come back."

Again Tamari gave Hinata an appraising look.

"Alright, I suppose that it can't hurt. Early this morning a young man came into town a very HOT young man. As far as I can figure he and his Instructor got a hotel room, and by the time he stepped back outside rumors of him had already given him his own fan club. Personally I have yet to see the fellow; he seems to be able to stay one step ahead of the girls there so I'm guessing that he's a Shinobe. Anyway, it might be interesting to see what happens when they finally catch him. He was running toward a dead end street last I saw so, if you'll excuse me."

With that Tamari jumped away following the fan girls.

* * *

Hinata was leaning near the wall attempting to get her breath back when suddenly a voice seemed to speak up behind her. 

"Are they gone?"

Hinata Jumped pulled a Kuni and started scanning left and right before she had time to think.

"Hinata-Chan? Are they gone?"

"Who's there? Who is this?"

"Don't bother looking, just pick up the leaf in front of you and start walking."

Hinata was having a rather hard time believing this was happening to her, but looking down she noticed a green leaf by the side of the nearest shop. There were no trees nearby.

* * *

Kyuubi was having a ball. As part of his training he had arranged for rumors of Naruto's arrival to circulate around the city the moment they had arrived. Then, and this was the part he found the most humorous, He had sent Naruto out to get some new clothing. Kyuubi grinned his usual foxy grin. To be honest he almost felt sorry for the kid… almost. 

**_Heh, Oh to be young again! He really should thank me. Knowing him he most likely won't know how to enjoy himself properly however. 'Sigh' I suppose I'm going to have to teach him how to deal with women to… oh well. There are worse tasks. The best part is, as long as he's out avoiding the fan girls, I'm free to wander. Right now I agree with Tsunade's sentiment. I need a drink and a card game… and possibly a young lady to speak to… we'll see_**

With that Kyuubi left the apartment.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke was in WORLDS of trouble… Literally. Tsunade had been checking him over for the last couple of days. 

"Well Shizune, Naruto's visit seems to have helped a little bit at least."

"In what way Tsunade-sama"

"You recall that right before he left Naruto and kyu… um Kyuito his new teacher stopped by?"

Shizune wondered momentarily at Tsunade's stutter, but answered anyway

"Of course Hokage-sama"

"Well, Naruto told Sasuke that he was still alive, and that Sasuke shouldn't worry."

Shizune shivered.

"For the tone of voice he used you'd think that Naruto was speaking to his worst enemy."

"Can you blame him?"

Shizune paused for a moment

"No I really can't"

"Anyway, it appears that Naruto's voice put him into some kind of stable delusion. As far as I can tell, he's re-living everything that he and Naruto went through since team seven was created."

"ALL of it?"

"Yes… care to place a wager Shizune?"

(Cautiously) "On what Tsunade-sama"

"I'll bet you a fifty that Sasuke wakes up within three days"

Shizune thought about this for a moment.

"No deal Hokage-sama, when it comes to medicine, your luck is usually perfect."

* * *

Hyuuga Hinata's day had gone from poor to odd. First she had woken up in Suna, over a hundred miles from her beloved Naruto-kun, then she had nearly been trampled to death by raging fan-girls, and then a strange voice (that SOUNDED like Naruto-kun) had told her to pick up an oddball leaf and go downtown to the shopping district. Well, she had just arrived. 

"Thanks"

Said the Mysterious voice

"If I could ask you to do me one more TINY favor?"

"Um I… I suppose."

"Could you set me down in a changing room in the men's store over there?"

Hinata felt a little odd walking into a men's store, and setting a leaf in the changing room. Just to be on the safe side she had pulled the curtain shut behind her when she walked out of the room. She heard a slight 'Puff' as though a jitsu was being realized and then…

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto was having a less then perfect day. It had started off well enough, he and Kyuubi had arrived in Hidden Sand shortly after sunrise. Then had rented an apartment and then… all hell had broken loose. Kyuubi had sent him out to get new clothes when he had been jumped by no less than fifteen women, all of whom seemed to want something from him. To hold his hand, a locket of his hair, (this one had startled him) a kiss. Well, he had been as polite as possible, but when they had started discussing who it was that got first dib's on marriage, he had bolted. He had spent three and a half hours attempting to lose the mob, but all he had accomplished was that he had picked up more of them. It had been sheer luck that he had noticed Hinata-kun while running down a side street. With the dust behind him he had felt fairly safe pulling a quick switch. He created a clone to keep running and then transformed into a leaf (looking back a poor choice, but it was the first thing that came to his mind) and switched places with a small stone by a merchants shop. 

_Kyuubi, if I didn't know that it wasn't possible, I'd swear that you did this to me._

He seemed to hear a distant cackle of laughter, but it was probably only his imagination. Luckily for him Hinata had been willing to help without knowing who was talking.

_After what Tamari had said I'm glad that I had pulled the switch. Getting caught could have been bad news.

* * *

_

Naruto walked out of changing room and stopped. Hinata was staring at him with her mouth hanging open…

"Heh, thanks for your help Hinata-Chan, that could have been bad."

Saying so Naruto walked past her and started looking through the men's clothing. He had wanted to thank her, to tell her how pretty she looked, but he had gotten nervous… that and the staring had gotten to him a little. It seemed to be happening more and more often as well. Hinata, Ino, Ten-ten, even the lady behind the counter was staring at him. He was used to people staring of course, but usually it was with hate… now it was more like… well, the way that Jiayria stared at women actually. It was disconcerting. Naruto grabbed some clothes, the white robes that the suna people usually wore as well as a white shirt with a couple of golden emblems on the sleeves. He turned around… Hinata was still staring at him.

"Um… Hinata-Chan? Are you alright?"

_Me? He's talking to me? He… He called me Hinata-CHAN… only one person has ever called me that, and that's…_

Hinata fainted, and Naruto, being a ninja, caught her. The lady behind the counter rushed over.

"Is she alright?"

"Most likely she just has a sun stroke, or heat exhaustion, many foreigners do."

"Any way I can help?"

"Just set her on that bench there, I'll get some ice for her wrists."

"Alright"

Gently Naruto picked her up, and gently laid her on the bench

"She'll be alright though correct?"

_Wow, probably doesn't know the girl and he's THAT worried bout her?_

"Yes, she'll be fine."

"Ok"

Naruto shrugged and went back into the changing room. Inside he stopped momentarily. The Face in the mirror startled him. Tall, Bronze, angular face and a dusty white shirt that was about to rip at the seams.

_Heh, I look like an Inverted Pyramid_

And indeed he did, He wasn't over muscled like a body builder, but over the past couple of weeks he had become a broad shouldered muscular young man. He had noticed his voice change from the high child's voice to a melodic Tenor when his voice had started cracking while talking to Kyuubi three or four days ago.

_To be honest,_

He thought to himself

_I look a lot like dad… a lot like the fourth Hokage._

He shrugged,

_What I need now is a bath and to change. I hope one outfit will be enough… tomorrow I'll come and pick up some more under a Henge._

He grabbed his new shirt and walked out into the room… as he did a remarkable change seemed to come over him. He went from an upright strapping youth in a white suna robe to a stern faced old man… in a white suna robe. A trick Kyuubi had taught him, it was a series of artificial aging techniques, the opposite of what Tsunade did in fact. He had waited until leaving the changing room to do so, so that the lady behind the counter knew that it was still him.

"Take care of her alright? Oh! When she comes to, tell her that I'll be… (Naruto scribbled out the address of his hotel) Here, in room twelve."

Noticing the odd look the girl was giving him.

"She did me a BIG favor today, so I own her one in return."

The Lady just nodded, and Naruto walked out into the sunset whistling.

* * *

Me: Well, thats it for today... and possibly for the rest of the weekend. I have a bit of a retreat through my hometown church, and I kinda of doubt that I'll have internet access. You can most likely expect an update no Sooner than... um lets say Tuesday of next week. Possibly later. 

Naruto:Awwww, I wanna Hear MORE! You left off just as it was starting to get good.

Hinata: I agree!

Naruto: (blushing) Where did you come from?

Me: Settle down you two, there is nothing I can do about it. Anyway, on with the replies.

* * *

Chibified Kitsunes:  
Don't be to suprised, I only started a couple of months ago. I didn't really get into Fanfic untill one of my friends (Crazith) got me hooked and that would be.... last August I suppose. Then again once I was hooked I probably spent the better part of three months doing nothing but reading the Manga and Fanfic so... 

Element:  
I don't intend to give him a HUGE amount of summons, and he'll probably be restricted to two at a time or so... perhaps some will only come solo. I haven't decided yet. As for the Tattoo's They look like scars, and they are waaaayyyy up on his forearm. They won't be noticable unless you know what to look for.

Boredathom:  
I hope you got some of your answers this chapter, your right, Puberty isn't done with him yet, but it's a rapid spurt and then a week to kinda... Fill in the rest.

Dragon Man 180:  
no doubt your correct, but as a friend of mine likes to put it."Deep down we're all perverts, some of us just hide it better than others". Dunno if I agree, but if you think about it hard enough, it is kinda true.

To everyone else:  
Thanks for the reviews! for those of you who haven't figured it out yet it's ALWAYS nice to get reviews, even the less than complementary ones. It means that someone is reading this. Thanks even more to everyone who DOES take the time to respond. Your input is now and always will be, Valuable to me.

Thanks,

Manatheron


	3. Encounters of the Female Kind are,

He grabbed his new shirt and walked out into the room… as he did a remarkable change seemed to come over him. He went from an upright strapping youth in a white suna robe to a stern faced old man… in a white suna robe. A trick Kyuubi had taught him, it was a series of artificial aging techniques, the opposite of what Tsunade did in fact. He had waited until leaving the changing room to do so, so that the lady behind the counter knew that it was still him.

"Take care of her alright? Oh! When she comes to, tell her that I'll be… (Naruto scribbled out the address of his hotel) Here, in room twelve."

Noticing the odd look the girl was giving him.

"She did me a BIG favor today, so I own her one in return."

The Lady just nodded, and Naruto walked out into the sunset whistling.

* * *

Naruto's day had started out rather bad, but it was getting better, MUCH better in fact. He had been running around Suna for the past couple of hours, and then spent approximately thirty minutes with Hinata-chan after she saved him; Meeting Hinata-kun had kind of…. Balanced it out. 

Wait a moment… Hinata-KUN? When did I start adding that? Hmmm. I guess that I don't know… But I LIKE it! Now where did Kyuubi get to?

Naruto opened his mouth to call out for Kyuubi when he saw a note on the bed.

Naruto,

I'm at the bar downstairs if you need to get a hold of me. 

I've decided that you probably need a break. I know that 

I haven't given you any time for yourself, so you have 

Today and tomorrow off. 

Kyuubi

PS. If you do need me, please remember that you agreed to 

Call me Kyuito at Tsunade's request.

Well, I have a couple of days off do I? Let me see here, it's currently… (Whistles) its noon already! Oh well, I think that I'll just take a quick bath and then check out the town.

Naruto was about to take off when he remembered his new shirt.

Oh yeah, I wonder what the sigils were, Hinata-kun had me so flustered I didn't look. HAH a fox and a Bird of some type… just my luck. Oh well, it appears that the fox will remain my trademark. Pity the whisker marks disappeared… perhaps I should have them tattooed back on…

Naruto was about to grab his stuff when he thought again of Kyuubi

Perhaps I better check on Kyuub… errrr Kyuito.

Naruto laid his new clothing back on the bed and walked downstairs to the bar. Naruto had become ever more observant in the last few weeks, but even he didn't recognize Kyuubi initially. When he did Naruto was shocked for a moment. Kyuubi was dressed in a soft-looking golden Tuxedo. It had silver frills, gold cufflinks, and a white undershirt with his typical fox emblem emblazoned on the collar. The most shocking part however was the fact that he had women HANGING off his arms, not literally, but they were sure crowding in thick behind him.

"… Um, Pardon me ladies, excuse me, Pardon me."

Kyuubi was telling a story as he played his hand in cards. It must have been fairly funny, because everyone seemed to be laughing. Naruto slowly made his way through the crowd until he was standing beside Kyuubi. The Bouncers were making threatening moves in Naruto's direction when Kyuubi waved them away.

"Excuse me KYUITO-san, but may I have a word with you."

"Certainly Naruto what do you need."

"A PRIVATE word if I may KYUITO-san."

Kyuubi sighed and shook his head a little.

"As you wish Naruto."

Kyuubi stood up and gave a short bow

"Pardon me ladies and gentlemen, but my protégé has just returned from training and needs a word with me before he cleans up."

The group that had been gathered around Kyuubi started muttering about 'Impertinent whelps' and 'disrespectful children'. Kyuubi frowned a little bit at the muttering, and a slightly dark Aura descended and made everyone shiver a little.

"Watch your tongues, He has been nothing but respectful that I have seen,"

As abruptly as the dark aura had started hovering it vanished

"Besides, I'll be back to finish the story in a moment."

Kyuubi turned around and followed Naruto out of hearing range of the crowd. This annoyed Naruto because Kyuubi managed to convey the feeling that he was tolerating a minor irritation rather than obeying his container. However the more Naruto considered this the less he felt like Kyuubi's container, in fact, he felt… oddly free.

"Alright Naruto, what do you want."

As soon as they had gotten out of sight of the crowd Kyuubi had become serious. He didn't seem Angry exactly, just more sober.

_Sober, HEH ya right! His breath smells like a still._

"Well, to begin with Kyuub"

Kyuubi raised an eyebrow

"Errrr… Kyuito-san, what are you doing?"

"Gambling, drinking, doing a little flirting, telling some stories, why?"

Now that Naruto had Kyuubi's attention those didn't seem like such odd comments, until of course Naruto grasped the obvious."

"Kyuub… err Kyuito-san WHY are you doing that. I mean (Naruto lowered his voice father) Aren't you a DEMON? WHY are you… FLIRTING?!?"

Kyuubi looked amused again,

"Why should I not kit?"

"Well you're umm… you're a demon… don't you have something… I dunno, BETTER to do?"

"Let me Clue you in on something here kit, I may be Immortal, but I am also Immoral. You think that the frog Sannin was bad? He barely scratches the surface most of the time. Unfortunately, to do it right, I would need MUCH more time then we have, so you needn't worry about me bringing a woman back as your former Sensei tried to do. OH we do have a formal dinner that I've gotten us Invitations to however. Or rather YOU got us invitations to, when did you meet the former Kaze-kages daughter?"

"HUH? I've been to busy dodging crazy fan girls all day to meet anyone… did you get a name?"

Kyuubi Thought for a moment.

"I think that it was Tamari or Tomi or something like that."

"Temari?"

Kyuubi had of course remembered the name, but he WAS having LOTS of fun with training.

"Ahhh yes, that's the one… wait, I thought that you were to busy to meet anyone. How do you know this girl? She pull you into a dark alley?"

Naruto blushed a little at the comment

"NO girl pulled ME anywhere"

_Hinata carried me, so that doesn't count_

"Oh?"

Said Kyuubi with a sly look

"So you pulled HER! Did you have fun?"

Naruto was lost

"Huh? Fun... I… WAIT"

A look of horror was starting on his face

"At least tell me that you two didn't do anything…dirty."

"What? Dirty? I…But… NO!"

"No? Well I hope the two of you were safe about it anyway."

"GAAAAAA! I have ANOTHER pervert as a teacher!"

With that Naruto turned to go back upstairs as he did he heard Kyuubi addressing the crowed in the bar.

"Poor kid, apparently he's having women troubles, and he wanted advice"

An old man's voice spoke up from the crowd

"Sound like you gave him good advice alright"

Naruto Fled up the steps with the sounds of laughter ringing in his ears.

* * *

Kurenai wasn't having to bad a day, it had taken her a while but she had found a modest bathhouse and had proceeded to take a nice soothing bath. After Naruto and Sasuke had departed team seven, Tsunade had found it necessary to re-organize the teams. Kurenai had, surprisingly, drawn an all-girl team. Luckily she had also drawn some simple jobs until she could be certain of her new group's teamwork. She, Hinata, Ten-ten, and Ino had been given the job of escorting a group of minor merchants to the Hidden sand village in suna. They had also been given a couple of days off after they arrived so that the group could get some R&R, and get a little sightseeing done. 

Kurenai had just gotten out of a nice warm bath when the receptionist at the counter found her.

"Kurenai-san?"

"Yes?"

"I have a message for you"

"Thank you."

As Kurenai read the note that had been left her face fell a little bit.

Well, today STARTED fairly good. Poor Hinata.

"Alright, show me to the messenger."

* * *

As Kurenai was following the Page toward the place where Hinata was currently dreaming sweet nothings, Ino and Ten-ten Were trying to decide what to do with their day off. 

"Hey Ino! Have you heard the news?"

"What news?"

"Our 'Mystery Man' is in town somewhere!"

"What?"

"You remember the guy who bought us lunch back in Konaha?"

"Of course."

"Well he's here! Apparently he and his Sensei arrived this morning."

As Ino was thinking this Over, Ten-ten was looking up and down the street.

"Apparently he disappeared a couple of blocks from here. Right under the eyes of thirty or so girls"

"What? He has that many girls after him?"

"Ya, apparently someone at the gate tipped off the locals, and shortly after he left his hotel he had a group chasing him."

"How do you know that it's the same guy?"

"He actually stopped and talked with them when he first came out of the hotel It appears that the marriage offers made him a bit jittery however."

"Marriage offers? So he's a womanizer?"

"Nah, it's like the old Sasuke fan club at home. You know how some of them got."

"Ya, I suppose I do…"

* * *

Ino was lost in thought considering Sakura and Sasuke, and ten-ten was busy scanning the crowd. Naruto on the other hand was contentedly walking down the street under his new Jitsu. 

_Heh, thank god this artificial aging technique doesn't require much charka use, or I'd be FAR to noticeable to anyone trained as a Shinobe._

Naruto had re-taken his old man disguise, and thankfully the older women of the village were far less excitable. Of course he wasn't paying much attention to the villagers or he may have noticed that he had drawn a group of the older women and widows. They had oddly found a reason to do their shopping in the general direction that this refined gentleman was heading.

* * *

Naruto had been wandering the streets looking for the closest bathhouse for a while when he first noticed Ten-ten and Ino. Hastily he checked to be certain that the technique was still active.

* * *

Ino was walking along listening to Ten-ten chatter (when she was alone or with friends, Ino tended to become a rather good listener) she wasn't really thinking about anything in specific when she passed by the old man, but as she did, Ino couldn't help but brush up against him. As she did Naruto's Chakra gave away the fact that he was indeed using a Henge, or at least a Jitsu of some kind. 

"Hey Ten-ten"

Ten-ten quit talking.

"What is it Ino?"

"That old man."

"Which?"

"The one we just passed, he's a ninja, and he's concealing something."

"How do you know?"

"I sat in on some of the lessons that Tsunade has been giving to Sakura, The last one I sat in on before we left was on Henge and artificial aging jitsu's."

"And?"

"I think that the old guy is actually a young guy! Pity Hinata isn't here, she could have checked for us."

"So?"

"So… why don't we see what's under the false front?"

Lucky for them, the entire conversation hadn't taken more then a few moments, and Naruto's new fan club still gave him away. It only took them a moment to catch up…

* * *

Kurenai Didn't really have much trouble finding the store that Hinata was in, It was a men's clothing store in the downtown district. Thankfully it hadn't taken much to get Hinata to wake up. Oddly Hinata's body had resisted more than usual. It was as though she were fighting the urge to wake up. As Hinata sat up and took her bearings Kurenai took a moment to speak to the manager of the shop. 

"So? What happened just prior to her… loss of conciseness?"

"Well... I really don't know."

The lady did of course have some information, but to tell it would mean that she would have to give up the address that the young man had given her, Unfortunately for her, Kurenai was far more perceptive then her usual customers.

"Um hmmm. Let me be more specific, exactly, word for word, what did he say to her?"

The lady was taken aback

"How did you know about him?"

"I didn't, but you just verified my suspicions. That particular young lady wouldn't be in a men's clothing store without a good reason."

And so the clerk told the story as far as she knew it. The Girl walking into a changing room, the handsome man walking out shortly after, the brief exchange of words, and the strange girl fainting. Also, as much as the clerk tried to hold back the address, the look Kurenai gave her left no room for hiding things… well, either the look or the fact that she was trimming her nails with a Kunai.

Kurenai had taken the address and she and Hinata were about to go back to their room when a tan and white blur flew past followed by a horde of raging fan girls. A short time later Ino and Ten-ten came staggering up.

"Damn, we almost had him!"

"Wheeze, wheeze… good job seeing through the Jitsu Ino."

"What on earth have the two of you been up to?"

Ino and Ten-ten jumped at the sound of Kurenai's voice.

"OH! Kurenai-sensei, we found our 'mystery man' from Konaha, he arrived here shortly after sunrise."

Kurenai had of course heard ALL about the 'Hot Stud' in the Raman shop. In fact, it was almost all she had heard about all the way up here

"And you found him?"

"Yup, Ino here bumped into an old man and noticed that he was using an aging Jitsu, so we just followed him, and when he stopped to ask for directions to somewhere, we dispelled it."

"And it was him?"

(Together) "Yes Sensei!"

"So?"

Ino picked up the story where ten-ten had left off.

"SO, we were about to ask him out when this group of fan-girls rounded the corner and charge him. Quite a pity to all he managed to say was 'Oh Crap' before he took off again."

* * *

Hinata had listened to the whole story with some trepidation. After all she had figured out who the 'Hot Stud' was on the way over here. 

_Poor Naruto, You never get a break do you? I wonder what they would think if they knew that it was you._

Hinata was just following her sensei and teammates out of the store when she suddenly looked startled. She bent down and picked up something from beside the doorway. Ten-tenof coursenoticed this.

"What's that Hinata?"

"Oh nothing, I just saw something that looked out of place amongst all of this sand that's all."

Ten-ten wasn't paying attention however; she and Ino were already back to discussing the Mystery man's broad shoulder and toned muscles. Hinata smiled to herself and kept walking. At the bottom of her pocket, she now carried a leaf...

* * *

Me: Alright, I appologise for taking so long to update, but I have found out that I appearentnly have a bad motherboard in my computer... of those of you who don't know what that means, it means that my computer 'Don't work' and probably won't untill I get the part replaced. Also, I've been at a three day church retreat as a Gopher. For those of you who don't know what THAT means it means that I was the guy who had to Go Fersupplies when somthing needed replacing. 

Naruto: (scratches his head) I don't get it...

Me: 'sigh' Never mind. Anyway. This probably isn't my best chapter ever, but it is a necessay stepping stone to some of the situations that Hinata and Naruto are going to find themselves in. Also, I start work in a short time, so My updates will probably get more infrequent... sorry.

Naruto and Hinata: (Crying)

Me: 'sigh' Oh well, On to the replies!

* * *

PersonaJXT: My typing skills aren't 100 percentof what they should be, so it usually takes between an hour and a half, and two hours to type and proof most of these. 

Shinta Azechi: OK OK yeesh! you'd think I was writing fanfic or something... ;-)

Kitsune-Itai: working on it

Dragon Man 180: Um... isn't she supposed to be kinda shy?

To everyone else: Thank you for the reviews... I'm sorry it took so long to update, and I'll try to watch my spelling. Keep the reviews coming.

Sincerly,  
Manatheron


	4. Not always a problem

Hinata smiled to herself and kept walking. Because at the bottom of her pocket, she now carried a leaf.

* * *

Hinata had barely gotten back to her room when Ino and Ten-ten decided to go for a bath. 

"Wanna come with Hinata?"

"No thank you Ino-Chan"

"Are you certain?"

"Quite certain Ten-ten-Chan"

"Alright"

With that the two girls grabbed their clothing and headed out to find a bath.

"It's alright Naruto-kun"

Said Hinata as she set the leaf down on the bed.

"They are gone now."

With those words and a slight puff of smoke, Naruto appeared on the bed. He didn't say anything for a moment… he just lay their with his eyes shut.

"Um… gomen n... Naruto-kun um b…but are you alright?"

Hinata bent closer over Naruto's face

"N…Naruto-ku…"

Naruto raised one hand a put a finger on Hinata's lips.

"Shhhh…"

Naruto had heard what Hinata hadn't, but unfortunately it was too late.

"NO WAY!"

Hinata whirled around in surprise; she hated to break contact with Naruto but…

"HEY INO! KURENAI! YOU'VE GOT TO SEE THIS!"

Ino came in and her jaw dropped, Kurenai simply nodded.

There was an uneasy silence and then…

"Hinata? How? What? When?" sputtered Ino

"Let me guess," said Kurenai "a Henge and a Kwrami?"

From the bed Naruto, his eyes still closed, nodded.

"Wait a moment" said Ten-ten "Hinata would never do something like this unless…"

"Unless?" said Ino

Ten-ten looked at the young man lying on the bed,

_That can't be…_

"Naruto-kun?"

Again Naruto just nodded

Ten-ten let out a small sigh, Kurenai nodded and Ino… was confused

"What does Naruto have to do with him?"

Oddly enough, it was Hinata that answered this time

"Th…That IS N…Naruto-kun"

Kurenai walked over to the bed. Acting for all the world as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

"You should buy yourself some new clothing Naruto; these are getting small for you, besides your shirt is ripped to shreds."

Naruto sighed

"I have new clothes; I was trying to find a bathhouse when those two" He pointed at Ino and Ten-ten, his Eyes still shut "Removed my Jitsu. The next thing I knew I was being chased by a horde of fan girls. They damn near caught me…Twice. Which of course is why my shirt is so ripped up."

Ino and Ten-ten had the good grace to at least blush, that did not however stop their eyes from running over the Tanned and Muscular body of Uzumaki Naruto.

Hinata had been being VERY careful to look only into Naruto's eyes, she still had odd dreams from the last time she had seen Naruto in a state of undress, and he hadn't been nearly so developed at that point. Hinata carefully hid the fact that she was wiping blood from under her nose before she spoke.

_Naruto-kun… in black Boxers!_

"W…what happened N…Naruto –kun? W…we all th…thought that you w…were dead?"

_Her stutter is back again, and if I didn't mistake what I saw, Hinata has a nosebleed… yup, she's defiantly got it bad for Him._

"I'm guessing that something happened to put you into a temporary Coma correct Naruto?" asked Kurenai

Naruto, Thankful that he didn't have to explain himself nodded again.

"If I may ask one thing though Naruto" she continued "why haven't you opened your eyes yet?"

Naruto sighed

"I'm afraid of what I'll see"

"A…Afraid?" stuttered Hinata "W..we are all your friends are w..we not?"

"Oh defiantly!" agreed Naruto "which is why I'm worried about what I'll see. I had just started changing peoples perspective on the old Naruto, and now I'm back to block one, only this time it appears that I'm on Sasuke's old block." He muttered under his breath "psycho fan girls, I see why he avoided them now"

Once again two of the girls in the room blushed, and Hinata turned even redder. Kurenai gave them all a warning look.

"Don't worry Naruto, we will ALL" and she shot Ino and Ten-ten another look "watch where our eyes are."

The other three girls in the room ran their eyes over Naruto one last time and then nodded

Uzumaki Naruto sighed again,

_Well, at least there are only four of them, one is a teacher, One is Hinata-Chan, and the other two… well fifty percent ain't so bad, at worst, I can always make a break for it_

"OK, ok, here goes nothing"

_Or everything, Please Hinata-Chan, say your eyes haven't changed

* * *

_

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was Kurenai, her eyes held sympathy and a little amusement. The next people he saw were Ino and Ten-ten, their eyes heldquite a bit of what he had dubbed as 'That Look' but they held it well in check. Finally his eyes turned to Hinata… He let out a sigh of relief, her eyes held the one thing that had always set her apart from the other kids, Understanding.A little of 'The look' and some embarrassment were present as well, but they had always been there. Naruto briefly took a moment to consider his last thought.

_Yep, I'm sure of it, Hinata's gaze has ALWAYS held a little of that look… I wonder why?

* * *

_

Hinata blushed a little more under Naruto's scrutiny, but her hands stayed firmly at her sides, and she managed to resist the urge to hide behind Kurenai.

_This is Naruto-kun, I must be strong for him! He has always given me strength, This time it's my turn to help him._

"Thank you."

It was startling, in fact the other four people in the room jumped a little at the sound of Naruto's voice, when he opened his eyes, those deep Cerulean orbs had immediately calmed the room, well, half of the room anyway. Ino and Ten-ten were having a hard time breathing, their hearts were beating a mile a minute and they both had the same thought.

_Why didn't I notice his eyes before?_

To Hinata and Kurenai, those eyes seemed to both offer protection and solicit help. Kurenai had idle thoughts about this.

_Well, HE is certainly growing up, before those eyes only showed hurt and determination, He never could fool ME. Poor kid, looks like he's in for a new batch of troubles_

Hinata's thoughts also drifted slightly.

_So strong, I could always see your strength in your eyes Naruto, that's what has always made me attracted to you, I could see the pain, and I could see the Resolve, but the primary thing was the Strength._

Naruto's words broke the contemplative mood that descended on the room and also made Hinata blush harder.

"Why are you thanking her?" asked Ino (she had gotten her breathing and heart rate under control by now)

Naruto chuckled again, the rich Tenor laugh making everyone feel even more comfortable.

"This makes two time today that Hinata-chan here has saved me from the fan girls"

"Err, sorry about that" said Ino

"Ya" added Ten-ten "We didn't realize what would happen"

"Quite alright" said Naruto his eyes laughing at them "It was bound to happen sooner or later."

"So" said Kurenai "where are you off to?"

"Well" said Naruto as he swung his legs of the edge of the bed and sat up. "If I can find it I'm going to take a bath, and then I'm going to soak in the hot sprigs."

Kurenai raised an eyebrow

"Under my Aging Jitsu Kurenai-sensei. After that… I don't know, I guess that I'll just have to see what happens."

"U…um N..Naruto-kun?"

Naruto turned to face Hinata, who relaxed under his easy smile and laughing eyes

"I c…could show you the way if you like."

"Sure!" Added Ino "The Boy's Washroom is near the Girls. The two actually share a hot tub, so we can all go!"

"Sounds good to me!" added Ten-ten

Naruto chuckled again, he had noticed 'the look' shining a little more strongly in their eyes, but not enough to worry him.

"Alright, why not. I've been meaning to catch up on old times."

With that, the three young people left for their day on the town, and Kurenai was left with her thoughts.

* * *

Me: OK people, not nearly as much Naru/Hina fluff as I had wanted, but I do believe that this chapter went pretty good. I know that it's a little bit short, but I'm about to shift back to Konaha for a while and I figured that here was as good a spot as any to stop. 

Naruto:Awww, can't you just get on with the story and leave sleep or work or whatever it is you do untill later?

Me:'fraid not Naruto, I've been limited to an hour or so, and it takes most of that time to write and edit 1000 words without my spell checker.

Sasuke:Bout time you got back the main character of this story, why are you dwelling on Naruto so much anyway, That Dobe could fight his way out of a pre-school.

Naruto: WHAT did you say you bastard?

Me:'sigh' you two go fight somewhere else I'm going to answer my reviews.

* * *

boredathome:  
well, I guess that's one why of looking at it. No I don't. Not all guys are blatent about it. And yes on occasion. Lemme check... yup I think that answers all the comments.

Rorschach's Blot, M.C.A.M, Kitsune-Itai,:  
Yup, you'll kindly notice I fixed that particular problem this chapter. I friend of mine pointed that out to me after I posted. Oh well.

Jiraiya:  
you can observe my answer to the -Chan/Kun above, as for the other two, I'm probably just going to build another custom dic. It's getting ridicules that i've gone so long without my checker, so Thanks for the input.

Dragon Man 180:  
True, but for Hinata to REALLY make a stand she'd be pretty OOC Unless it was a life threatening thing. And no, He'll probably stay 'Baka Kitsune' in Naruto's head. It's kinda growing into a term of affection in my head.

TheOmegaFactor: I think that I may have forgotten to respond to you last chapter, I am sincerly sorry. You are probably right, I read alot of fanfic, and so I tend to used their spelling if I'm uncertain. A problem i'm sure. Thank you for the comments

To everyone:  
I have been informed that the Multiple Summons has already been used as a blood limit, and after a review of the story in question I have good news and bad news. The bad news is, that it has indeed been used before, the good news is that it hasn't been used in the manner in which I am using it, so I feel no compuntion to change my story. Thank you all for your comments and concerns. Thank you for responding, your Input is Valuable to me.

Sincerly,  
Manatheron


	5. A longer story

With that, the three young people left for their day on the town, and Kurenai was left with her thoughts.

* * *

In another town, Konaha to be exact, a different group was relaxing in the shade of the training grounds… well most of them were relaxing anyways. 

…_And if I can't do that I'll do 300 one handed pushups while standing on my head, and if I can't do that I'll run backwards around konaha 10,000 tim…_

"Um Lee-san? Aren't you supposed to be taking it easy?"

"Yes Lee, you've just had almost two dozen bone put back together from mush, this may be a good time to take a short break."

"(Munch munch) ya what they said"

"(Snore)"

Most of the remaining of the rookie nine had been given the day off, they had just somewhat naturally congregated in the training grounds that Rock Lee was known to frequent.

(panting) "Ya, I suppose you guys are right…"

Lee flopped down onto the grass.

"But only a short one, afterward I'll do 2000 pushups, and if I can't do that…"

Not wanting to listen to Lee rant about the training he was going to do, Sakura cut him off.

"No Lee-kun. Tsunade has put you in my care, which means that my word is law to you. Your done for today."

Lee turned to Sakura,

"But Sakura-Chan, how can I keep up with my rivals if I don…."

Sakura pounded him over the head

"I SAID YOU'RE GOING TO REST! (Hell Ya!)"

Nejii looked on with mild interest.

"I don't know whether or not he heard you… you might have given him a concussion you know."

Sakura calmed down a little bit.

"with his head so full of stones I doubt that he's hurt much."

At this comment the entire group lapsed into silence, Sakura took the opportunity to study the shinobi under her care.

_Nejii is recovering from charka exhaustion and a broken arm. Lee is overworking bones that where mush less then three weeks ago. Choji is…well, still eating, from the sound of things he'll never put on much weight again, but hopefully his metabolism will have slowed down a bit before to long. Shikamaru is sleeping, that has to be expected however, and from the sound of things, his trauma was mostly mental. And kiba… well, he and Shino are off doing whatever it is they do.

* * *

_

As Sakura was thinking, Shino and Kiba were out in the forest. They had been walking for a while as they did on occasion, not really talking about much (Kiba was also much more quite when around close friends) but just enjoying the camaraderie. Kiba broke the silence.

"Sounds like the Uchiha is going to pull through after all."

They walked for a while without speaking before Shino spoke up.

"I'm not certain whether I'm happy or pissed as all hell about that."

"Ya, I know what you mean after Naruto and…"

He lapsed back into silence

"Did they ever find the bastard?"

Kiba looked over in surprise

"I didn't think you cared one way or another"

"I'll have you know that Naruto did manage to amuse me on occasion. Besides, he was an honorable shinobi, NO ONE should be disrespected like that."

"Akamaru and I have been doing a little sniffing around since his death… right Akamaru?"

The heavily bandaged dog on his head gave a short bark.

"And?"

"Well we were looking into the assholes who tried to come in to spit on his casket but none of them would give me a better answer than 'good riddance'. I don't believe that anyone I talked to was intelligent enough to pull off that stunt however."

'sigh,' "so no clues as to why they hated him either I suppose."

"none"

Again, they walked in silence drifting toward the area where the rest of the group was relaxing.

"Have you had any luck Shino?"

"I questioned my parents about it but… all they would say was that it was despicable the way the villagers had treated Naruto but that the vow of secrecy still held."

Now it was Kiba's turn to sigh.

"Oh well."

They lapsed back into silence. It had been that way since the two of them were still too young to be gennin. Over the years, the two of them had become fast friends. Most of the time they told each other more with what wasn't said then they did when they spoke.

* * *

Sakura had just finished her musing about the battered shinobi in her care when Kiba and Shino walked out of the forest not to far from where she sat. Sakura stood up and waved. 

"KIBA! SHINO! Over here!"

Obligingly Kiba and Shino shifted their walking pattern to join their friends. Nobody had really said much since Naruto's funeral. There just didn't seem to be much to say… as Shikamaru would have put it, it was just 'To Troublesome.'

Kiba and Shino took a seat by Nejii, and Akamaru took his time limping over to Sakura who immediately set him in her lap and began stroking his soft fur.

And the group sat in silence. Shikamaru had woken up when Sakura called over the final two companions and found that he couldn't go back to sleep. Strangely enough, he felt the need to get up and move around.

_Odd, normally getting off of this nice soft grass would be far too troublesome. I wonder why I…_

Sakura had been watching Shikamaru when he didn't immediately fall back asleep. So when he stiffened up she became slightly nervous. After all, she was in charge of the three people who still needed medical attention. Shikamaru on the other had did not seem startled, nor alarmed. Strangely, Choji stood up as well. His seemingly bottomless sack of chips had disappeared, and he looked as though he had a bad taste in his mouth.

"Sakura, I am heading back to the hospital now."

Sakura moved as though she to were going to stand up. That of course was before Shikamaru spoke up.

"No need to get everyone up Sakura I'll take him back."

With that, both Shikamaru and Choji started stalking toward the hospital where Choji was receiving his nutritional supplements.

"I wonder what has their tails in a knot?"

whispered Kiba to Shino. Shino was about to reply that he didn't know when one of his bugs landed and began speaking to him. When Shino also stood up Kiba was about to ask what was wrong when the wind shifted.

Sakura was wondering at the odd behavior in her friends when Akamaru jumped out of her arms and limped back to Kiba as quickly as he could. She saw Kiba whisper something to Akamaru before tucking the wounded puppy into his coat.

"I'm sorry my friends." Said kiba "but…"

Kiba and Shino looked at each other.

"Shino and I have just remembered something important we need to attend to. We'll see you later."

With that, they two walked off.

"Now what's gotten into them?"

wondered Lee aloud. He was just about to continue speaking until he suddenly stiffened just as Shikamaru had, and shut his mouth. He didn't stand, but his entire body trembled as though he were having a hard time holding himself in check.

_He looks mad enough to chew nails… I wonder why?_

Looking around Sakura suddenly noticed that everyone was staring at her. She was about to ask why when she realized that they were not looking at HER. They were looking at someone BEHIND her. She whipped around and…

* * *

Tsunade knew immediately that it had been a bad Idea. As soon as Shizune suggested it. 

----- 20 minutes ago -----

"It'll be good for him Tsunade-sama." Said Shizune in a whisper "he needs to get some fresh air. He has been bedridden since shortly after Naruto's 'Funeral'. He needs to go walk around."

"I don't know Shizune. I really doubt there are many people who will sympathize. I mean. Even the ANBU are giving him a wide berth. On top of that can we be certain that he's stable?"

"I'll risk my career on it Tsunade-sama"

Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

"you do know what is likely to happen if we allow him to wander the streets."

"Tsunade I really doubt that he'd make another attempt."

"Yes but think of the devastation that happened LAST time."

"he'll have a couple of ANBU to guard him. They might not like it, but if you tell them to guard him they will."

Tsunade sighed

"I sincerely hope that he is mentally stable again Shizune. Because if we take him outside of this building he's going to endure A LOT of hatred. Probably from people he once considered friends."

"I know Tsunade, To be honest I really doubt that the ANBU would stop an attack on him unless he was near death, but sooner or later he's going to have to get used to it. At this point, he's not going to improve anymore unless he can confront the truth. We both know that he's deluded himself into thinking that what he did was nothing more than a bad dream. Perhaps this will snap him out of it."

"But at what risk to his mind Shizune?"

"at this point… does it really matter?"

-----End Flashback-----

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke was in a waking nightmare. 

_It's true then. I really did ki… NO, I wouldn't have. That would make me FAR too much like Itachi. Even I wouldn't have gone THAT far… would have I?_

Sasuke absently rubbed the spot where the curse seal had previously rested. No one, not even he or Tsunade had noticed it yet, but the curse seal had vanished sometime during the last couple of weeks. Had Tsunade noticed this fact she might have summarized that it had disappeared due to the state of total chakra depletion he had suffered after his fight with Naruto. Had SASUKE noticed it he might have postulated to Tsunade that its loss came about when he refused the power of the seal during his fight with Naruto. Of course, nobody knew it yet, but Sasuke had re-lived the entire experience up until the fight. In HIS mind the fight had never occurred. It had taken days for Tsunade to convince him of the truth of the matter. He STILL hadn't believed until Kakashi had taken him to the scene of the fight.

_If I hadn't seen the fight, if I hadn't found my own footprints… I never would have believed it. NARUTO… brother… How could I have tried to do that to you…?_

Against the better wishes of a large portion of the ANBU, the medical staff, and the Jounin, Tsunade had decided that she had to tell Sasuke that Naruto had managed to survive the attack. Vaguely Sasuke had remembered parts of the time that had past he could remember parts if the fight now, suddenly he seemed to see Naruto's face again, and he heard naruto's voice whispering in his ear. 

_What I didn't... what I couldn't see was that my brother was killing himself. Slowly but surly he let hate and despair kill him. He became so obsessed with power that he refused to let anyone near him... but that man is dead, I no longer have a brother._

"What the?"

Sasuke staggered a little bit. If Tsunade hadn't steadied him, Sasuke would surely have fallen.

"What happened Sasuke?"

"I think that I'm beginning to remember some things. I just remembered something that Naruto said to me on the battlefield, that's all."

"Then let go of my arm." Commanded Tsunade roughly "I am not here to be the support for a traitor… I truly hope that the guard swill stop them before they kill you"

Considering the tones of voice, and the inflection on certain words Sasuke wasn't certain that Tsunade meant it. Just before she left, Tsunade hissed in Sasuke's ear.

"Also remember, the fact that Naruto is alive is classified. If you want to start earning back my trust, you will be very careful to insure that it remains that way."

With that, Tsunade took her leave, and Sasuke was left behind with LOTS of trouble, it was bad enough that it was likely to come from people that he had been willing to admit to himself were friends. But the worst part was that their eyes were telling him to be glad that most of them were unable to move properly…

* * *

Naruto leaned back and sighed. 

_Boy what a day! First, those bloody fan girls, then Hinata-chan, then Ino and ten-ten, and now… here I am, thank god they knew where the bathhouses were._

Naruto had been struggling with the fact that he couldn't use his aging jutsu on the way here. Ino and ten-ten had ruined the act when they dispelled it in front of the fan girls. Hell, on the way over he had seen some of the fan girl group start talking to an old man just to distract him long enough for another of the group to try dispelling.

_Heh, thank god there are more ways to disguise myself then using that aging trick._

What Naruto had done was to buy a second hand robe on the way back to his apartment. The Girls had found it odd but none of them commented. Once he had gotten back (the girls had held off the fan club long enough for him to escape) he and proceeded to caked his face and arms with liberal amount of dirt. He had used it clean cloths to make an artificial hump on his back, and had made his way to the bathhouses looking like a humpbacked beggar. He had found it necessary to activate his jutsu again once inside the building just to get rid of the envious glares the boys his age were shooting at him. NOBODY dared to glare at the noble looking old man he would grow to be.

Hinata was more than a little bit nervous.

_What on EARTH was I thinking! How could I have offered to lead Naruto-kun to the BATH HOUSES…? Now he's probably stripped down to his boxers and… _

Hinata had to stop at this point. The stray though 'Naruto, in black boxers' had wandered through her mental monolog and had given her a bloody nose.

* * *

Ten-ten was humming merrily. She still had a hard time believing that it had been HINATA that suggested they relax in the hot tub together and catch up on old times… she might have expected that from Ino… possibly even from herself… but HINATA?

* * *

Ino had just finished putting on her swimsuit. She was adjusting it to be certain that it emphasized ALL her curves to the best extent possible. 

_Who would have thought that quite little HINATA would have come up with a plan like this? I mean I know that the Hyuuga's are considered geniuses, but THIS plan was a stroke of Brilliance. Heh, the best part is (she took a moment to spin in a circle) I've easily got the best body of the three of us. The other two are just going to be shot out of the sky… Heh well, tough luck for them.

* * *

_

Naruto had stopped thinking; it required far too much effort at this point.

_Ahhh now this is more like it. None of the running, the screaming, the shouting, and best of all. Nobody giving me 'the look'._

With that, Naruto closed his eyes and just let sleep wash over him.

Ino, Hinata, and Ten-ten had all finished dressing at about the same time. So, it was a simple matter of course that they should all walk out at roughly the same time. Ino and ten-ten saw each other first, and they stood in silence waiting for Hinata. While attempting to appear nonchalant, they were both scanning the hot tubs in use. But both were just a trifle annoyed.

_Dammit. I think Ino has one up on me this time…_

_Shit! Ten-ten found a two-piece somewhere…_

(Together) _where the hell is Naruto-kun_

Naruto woke up with a sneeze.

_What the hell? Whose thinking bout me? Oh well._

He went back to sleep.

Hinata had taken just a moment longer than the other girls because of how hesitant she was to be seen in a swimsuit. Although it was standard practice to where bathing suits in the hot tubs back in konaha. The men's and women's hot tubs were separated. Here in Suna, it seemed that they didn't want to waste the extra water. None of the girls knew it, and Naruto CERTAINLY didn't know it. But they were lucky that Kurenai had pointed them to this particular bathhouse. There is a little known fact about Suna, that is the fact that it's considered perfectly acceptable for men and women to share a bathhouse. No touching was permitted of course. But it was considered good policy to, well, 'show off the goods' when looking for a potential mate. You see with the long robes they wore most of the time to keep the sun off, well, very seldom were you seen wearing something else. The thinking was that if you were going to show something off, you may as well show it ALL off. But as I said before, Kurenai had save our young friends from this particular embarrassment.

Hinata walked out of the bathhouse no more than a minute or so behind the other girls. Luckily for her she didn't see the frank stares of disbelief that the other two had given her when she did. You see, the Hyuuga family was VERY reclusive, and have very conservative Ideals when it came to proper clothing for public. What it boiled down to was that All Hyuuga women wore very loose baggy clothing around town. Hinata had been no exception, But now.

Ten-ten and Ino once again had the same though,

_Dammit!_

There really was no need to think anything else. Hyuuga Hinata had them beaten so badly that most people would probably have been offended. She had the perfect parts in the perfect sizes, in all the right places. To be frank, in comparison Ino felt she was a little top heavy, and Ten-ten felt that she wasn't tall enough any more. On top of that, Hinata hadn't bothered to straighten her hair, or tuck under the excess as she usually did. Hinata's dark blue hair hung in a full-bodied wave all the way down to the middle of her back. To be blunt it was the kind of hair most girls would kill to have, on top of that the Hyuuga clan bought only the best for their members, so the girls got even more envious when she swept her hair back into a bun and held it in place with a set of Beautifully carved picks. When Hyuuga women bought things, they bought only the best. These particular picks had been handed down to Hinata when her mother died. They were said to be charmed… if you believed that type of thing. But it was a proven fact that they had been in the family for over ten generations. This meant that they dated back to the early days of the first village of the Hidden leaf. What nobody knew was that they had been a courting gift from one of the early members of the Uzumaki clan, But that's another story.

* * *

The other two girls had managed to get over their shock by this point and now all three were scanning the hot tubs for Naruto. 

Ino spoke up "It looks to me like he isn't here yet."

Ten-ten Nodded "I agree, All I can see is an old man sitting in that far pool."

Hinata didn't say much but started walking toward the old man.

"Hey Hinata? Hinata! Wait up!"

"Where are you going Hinata?"

"I…I'm g..going to ask that o..old man if h..he's seen N..naruto-kun"

Ino and ten-ten looked at each other for a moment.

"Wait for US!"

* * *

Sasuke had been standing before her shifting from one foot to the other for the last ten minutes, but even Sakura couldn't think of a way to break the tension that had formed in the group. 

_Sasuke-kun, WHY? Why did you have to kill Naruto-kun? Why did you leave me? _

_THAT BASTARD! Why in GODS name did they let him live? Fucking TRAITOR!_  
(Who says that Nejii keeps his calm on the inside?) 

"Sasuke"

it was lee who had broken the silence

"I feel that you should know that I consider you to be lower than scum."

Everyone would have been shocked that Lee wasn't screaming about the fires of youth… If they hadn't been so absorbed in their own thoughts.

"Once I looked to you as a rival, I respected you for the things your brother put you through."

Suddenly Lee seemed to disappear, when he stopped moving, he was standing right in front of Sasuke, and a moment before Sasuke went flying from a punch to the stomach he heard lee finish the sentence.

"Now I see that I should have cursed your brother for not finishing you off."

Nejii didn't say a thing, Sasuke had been hit hard enough to see black spots swimming in front of his eyes. He had also gone through three trees and into a stone wall, and Nejii didn't feel the need to get in a shot…yet. Lee was speaking again.

"Sakura-Chan I feel that it is time that we also went back to the hospital."

Sakura didn't know what to say, she had wanted to cry out when Lee hit Sasuke, but at the same time she knew that a traitor deserved much worse. Therefore she turned to Nejii…

"Are you also ready to go Nejii-san?"

Nejii nodded and began standing up with lee and Sakura's support. His Muscles couldn't quite support him on their own yet. As the group walked past, Nejii stopped for a moment in front of the spot where Sasuke lay gasping. He didn't say a word, he didn't need to.

* * *

Sasuke distantly knew that the three shinobi had stopped walking and were now standing beside him. He looked up to see that Nejii was the only one looking at him. He had held a brief moment of hope that perhaps not every hand had been turned against him when…

* * *

Nejii spat on the ground beside the traitors hand, and head held high, He continued on.

* * *

The four ANBU who had been assigned to keep Sasuke from running away again had watched the whole exchange with a measure of interest. 

"Tell you what"

Said the eagle masked one

"those kids showed a hell of a lot more restraint than I would have in that situation."

The one with the bear mask grunted.

"Yup, but then again, I would have probably just killed him out of hand, these kids are doing something much worse to him."

The wolf and tiger masked ANBU looked at him waiting for him to continue, He obliged.

"they are forcing him to live with his shame… personally,"

he looked down at the now weeping Sasuke

"I think that it's a fitting punishment."

Thereafter the only sound to be heard was the sound of sobbing.

* * *

Naruto had been drifting sleepily along for the last couple of minutes when he felt a tap on the shoulder. Startled he opened his eyes and… found himself staring down the top of Hinata's swimsuit. He couldn't really see much, but it was still FAR more skin then he had ever seen in his life. He brought his hand up to his nose just in time to stop a major nosebleed. Then he realized that Hinata had asked him something. 

"eh?"

* * *

Hinata was slightly worried, she hadn't meant to startle the old man quite that much. She had worried for a moment that she had given him a heart attack but he had grabbed his nose and began to calm down almost immediately. 

"A..anno sir, but um. H…have you seen a y..young man in the changing r..rooms? you see my friends and I"

Hinata waved behind her pulling the fabric of her swimsuit tight across her chest and causing Naruto to quickly avert his eyes.

"M..my friends and I are W…waiting for h..him."

Hinata's voice had trailed off in the end there was something slightly familiar about this old man. Just then Ino and Ten-ten caught up.

"Hey!" Yelled Ino "Haven't I seen you be…" her voice also trailed off.

Naruto hadn't taken the Jutsu quite as far this time, after all the fan-girls were looking for an ancient man with shock white hair, so THIS time he had stopped at the looks of an Old man whose hair was just turning silver. Naruto had wanted to close his eyes until he could get is heart rate back under control, but every time he shut his eyes he ended up remembering his brief peek down Hinata's top. He opted instead to be careful to look the girls right in the eyes.

_Not a Hentai not a Hentai... DAMN YOU ERO-SENNIN!_

Naruto was about to respond when Ten-ten climbed into the hot tub

"So, what happened to you Naruto-kun?"

Ten-ten had seen the glimmers of recognition in the eyes of the other girls and had jumped to the logical conclusion. It must be Naruto if they both thought they recognized him. Hinata and Ino were shocked for a moment before they realized that Ten-ten was probably right. They both climbed into the hot tub as well.

"Don't bother with the disguise Naruto-kun we were the only girls in the locker room."

Naruto looked around briefly and then dropped the disguise.

"The three of you startled me… Um… you all look quite lovely. Err, I didn't offend you did I?"

Ino and Ten-ten had blushed and looked away. Primarily attempting to get their eyes back under control. Therefore Hinata was the only person who noticed that Naruto was staring directly at her when he said it. Hinata's face could probably have glowed in the dark.

* * *

Kyuubi had just won another hand of cards. He had just learned this new game called 'Texas Hold-um' apparently it was all the rage out west these days. He didn't much care however, so long as he was winning. On occasion he had allowed himself to feel Naruto's emotions, just to keep track on the poor kid. The last time he had checked the strongest emotion had been either controlled lust or embarrassment. He wasn't entirely certain which, but regardless, it could only mean one thing… Kyuubi smiled to himself as the next hand was dealt. 

**_Well well kit, I wonder which one managed to catch your eye… Heh the fun of the hunt is in the chase… but you had better behave.

* * *

_**

Mikuhasi sat in the dimmest corner of the seediest bar in konaha, he was listening to a report from one of many subordinates.

"Sire! I'm deeply sorry but we lost our influence on the Uchiha's mind. It was still possible to direct his thoughts while your servant Orochimaru's cursed seal was upon him, but it appears that he has resisted the effects."

His voice sounding like steel being pulled from a sheath Mikuhasi answered.

"And whose fault is that?"

"It must be Orochimaru's my lord, only his death should be able to release that seal."

"SILENCE!"

Mikuhasi didn't need to raise his voice, the force that he had put behind the word had brought the man trembling to his knees.

"You failed to spread enough hatred of the Fox child among the shinobi of the village, they allowed the container for that DAMN kitsune to visit him. It was enough to make the boy fight off the seal on his own. I do not like failures Penshei. You have failed me, and I know only one way to deal with failure."

Mikuhasi raised his arm.

"NO my lord! PLEASE! MERC…."

His voice died off in a choking sound and Mikuhasi lowered his arm and stared at the pathetic mortal who lay dying before him.

"mercy is for the weak."

The other patrons of the bar hadn't even stopped drinking to look around, it was better that way. You lived longer.

**_Stupid fool. Years of meticulous planning just went down the drain because YOU couldn't spread my disharmony fast enough. Now if I try to shift the opinions of anyone with power it will be to noticeable. Dammit! Never send a man to do a GOD's work. Well, if I can't get him here, then I'll kill him somewhere else._**

With that Mikuhasi, lord of the chaos demons dissipated in a cloud of black mist.

* * *

Kyuubi had just won his thirty second hand and cards and finished off his twelfth bottle of Sake' when he noticed the bird. Nobody else had seen it, and Kyuubi was careful not to let it know he had seen it. Out of the corner of his eye he studied the odd bird. This particular bird was odd in more ways then one. For starters is was a reddish golden color. It was about the size of a hawk, and, if you were to pay enough attention, it seemed to give off a glow. Kyuubi brought his arms up as though he were stretching, as he did he threw a Kunai directly at the bird. The bird noticed and disappeared in a puff of flame leaving a single feather to drift down behind it. Kyuubi noticed that some of the regulars were now staring at him. He shrugged, 

"I stretched to quickly and one of my kunai got loose, sorry."

As everyone else turned back to the card game Kyuubi took the time to grab that feather and put it in his pocket.

**_Well Naruto, tomorrow you and I get to visit an old friend.

* * *

_**

Naruto and the girls had just finished saying their goodbye's, they had spent the last hour or so discussing what had happened in konaha, and he had managed to talk them into keeping the fact that he was still alive a secret. Naruto had been the last person out of the pool. Primarily because Hinata, who had been sitting across from him had been the first out… and she had VERY well turned legs. It had taken Naruto a moment to keep from getting a nosebleed again. Of course he had climbed out with all three of the girls looking on, as casual goodbyes were thrown over shoulders no one had looked back. All four of the young adults had been far to busy trying to staunch nosebleeds. As Naruto walked along he had re-activated his jutsu at the door. The funny thing was that one of the fan-girls had seen him begin to transform his appearance and had run to tell the others where he was. Naruto had changed into his new clothing and was about to leave when a visiting dignitary from air had stepped out toward the pool. Naruto, In disguise had nodded and said good evening. The old man from hidden air was wondering why that stranger in the locker-room had looked so familiar when something prompted him to look up. Standing before him, all of them decked out in the skimpiest swimsuits possible, was Naruto's fan club. Just before he passed out from blood loss the old man heard the lead one say,

"Hiya Hunk."

* * *

Me: Well, once again a chapter is come and gone, of those of you who don't think there was enough NaruHina all I can say is 'tough cookies'. Yes the other two girls were there, but Naruto had eyes only for Hinata. (Besides, fair is fair) I'm happy to say that I had several people review last chapter that hadn't reviewed for me before, so thanks for that. Especial thanks to all of you have reviewed for me on a regular basis 

Hinata: You sir, are a pervert.

Me: (Under my breath) Naruto in black boxers

Naruto: Hey! Be nice to Hinata-chan

Me:(again under my breath) Hinata in a swimsuit

Naruto and Hinata: (Looking at each other) 'blush'

Me: Heh ;-D thats what I thought. Anyway on to the reviews.

* * *

PersonaJXT: wrong age. I figured that she would be more after Kakashi. After all I made it so she saw through his earlier act. 

RyokoTenchi: Thank you for the review. My view on that particular problem is that beauty is only skin deep I am trying to show however that the other two girls have finally noticed what Hinata has seen all along. Their only problem is that Naruto is now seeing the same things in Hinata.

Kitsune-Itai: -D

Great Saiyaman: Thanks, I've always prefered Friendly reminders. I'll keep that in mind.

rrforlife: correct

Makeinu: I'm considering each 'book' to be more like a chapter, so it's shouldn't take all that long.

boredathome: eh, it happens, thanks, and I don't know what it is i did to fix it but OK.

Shinta Azechi: no worries

Dragon Man 180: true, not a bad Idea either.

to everyone else: thank you all SOOO much for replying, if you've never written a fic you probably dont know this but it is GREAT to get even a one line review. thanks to everyone who has reviewed this or any other chapter. thanks especally to those of you who have alot to say and those of you who reply often.

Sincerly,  
Manatheron


	6. A new challenge

Uzumaki Naruto was less then highly pleased. Kyuubi had told him that he had two days to himself. But early this morning When Naruto staggered in after spending the night on the town, Kyuubi had told him to change clothes and follow.

_Baka-Kitsune what the hell is so important that it couldn't wait a couple of hours for me to get some rest_

_**Now if I told you everything kit, what fun would there be in it for you?**_

_But you told me I had forty eight hours to myself. I only got to use what… twelve? I'm I didn't even catch a short nap before I went out with the girls._

**_You're my pupil now kit. Do you want to learn or not?_**

_OF COURSE I want to learn, you could have given me a little bit more warning however. You haven't even told me what's so Damn Important that I'm wandering around at three o-clock in the morning to find it._

**_You professed an Interest in gathering more summons in case of emergencies did you not?_**

…_Yes, but what does that have to do with my current…_

_**Be still a moment, I'm going to come out and show you.**_

A moment later the seal on Naruto's stomach glowed red, and then, like water flowing out of a spring, out poured Kyuubi.

"I still don't see why I'm toting you around."

"Because I can tinker with your senses, and there was no time to waste."

"Ok, are you done yet?"

"Yes."

"What did you change?"

"Nothing."

"NANI? Then why?!?"

Kyuubi chuckled for a moment,

"Because I was tired kit, and until you began your infernal whining, I was getting a nice nap."

"Why you BAKA, ERO….KITSUNE!"

"You may want to work on your insults kit. The last one was pretty weak."

Naruto went red in the face and began stuttering, but Kyuubi ignored him.

"Now, we are nearly to the Focus, when we get there you will no longer be under my control."

Just after he said this, Naruto noticed him lift up a feather that glowed a dull red in the dark.

"W...what is that Kyuubi-san?"

"This kit is a Phoenix feather."

"A Pho…Phoenix?!? They actually exist?"

"Of course kit. In fact most of your old lessons are based in a truth."

"Where did you get the feather from Kyuubi-san?"

Kyuubi looked at Naruto for a moment.

"A phoenix was up in the rafters in the common room. I can only assume that it was looking for some-one or some-thing has caught the attention of their community. Phoenixes are usually fairly curious, so my guess is that one of the young ones was trying to get a glimpse of the last of the hated Uzumaki's."

"… Hated? Why would they hate me? What have I done to them?"

"Not you kit. Your… Let me think, your Great great great greatgreatgreatgreat Bah… One of your early ancestors caused Major trouble with a rouge Phoenix as his companion."

"A... A ROUGE Phoenix?"

"Yes, Coldflame the white I believe. Humans are not the only beings that are corruptible you know. Unfortunately even though it was Coldflame that led you ancestor astray, the Phoenix lay the blame for his death squarely at the feet of the Uzumaki clan."

"Why?"

"Because the young man's father laid the blame at the feet of the lord of the Phoenix. Their elder, Monato Siame. The Uzumaki's refused the apology of the Phoenix, and it resulted in the equivalent of a blood feud between your two peoples."

Naruto had begun to dislike the way this story was going

"My ancestor sounds like an ass."

"That would be because he was. I never much cared for the man myself, personally I still think that his son went off the deep end just to get away from his father. Regardless, I've brought you here in an attempt to make restitutions. I warn you however. You will be **Killed** if you cannot complete their trials."

Naruto thought hard for a moment, swallowed hard, and took a deep breath.

"To set right an old wrong, I will attempt to regain the trust of the phoenix. Do what needs to be done Kyuubi."

"Good lad. Hold tight Kit, this isn't going to be a smooth transition."

----Two hours later----

"What are we waiting for Kyuubi-san?"

"Sunrise."

"Why?"

"Because shortly before sunrise marks forty-eight hours awake for you correct?"

"Yes, but why does that…"

"Tradition states that you must remain awake for forty-eight hours or more prior to any meeting with the Phoenix. It's a mark of respect, pride, and a certain stubborn streak. To be honest I'm doubting that they will appear even then."

"Then why on earth am I…"

"Because if they won't come to you, you must go to them. You are currently standing in the center of an ancient Gateway to the shadow dimensions. It was here that we the Youma fought the final battle of the war of shadows. The Phoenix will meet you here if they are willing, and you will impress them by arriving from here if they are not."

* * *

Hinata was stumbling back from the bar with Ten-ten and Ino each hanging on to one of her arms. It was dawn. 

_Naruto-kun, Be glad that you left. I don't know what these two might have done to you in the state their in._

Hinata herself hadn't had anything to drink. Every time she had managed to get a glass of Sake' either or Ino or Ten-ten had picked it up and thanked her for buying another shot for them.

_Naruto-kun I'm REALLY glad you left when you did. Only a half hour after you left I was trying to keep them from hunting you down to flash you._

Hinata had barely gotten the two girls back to their room when she remembered that she had forgotten her coat back in the bar. Normally she wouldn't have been seen without it on, but Naruto being so close had seemed to heat the room just by his presence. After he left she had been to busy keeping her friends from doing something stupid to put it back on.

Kurenai met her at the Door.

"Kurenai-Sensei? Can you take care of these two for me? I think that I left my coat back at the bar."

Kurenai gave Hinata a searching look before shrugging.

"Sure, I suppose. Just don't get lost, and don't lose your head. The…less likable people tend to be heading home at this time of day. But that doesn't mean that they will hesitate to attack a lone woman who looks weak."

Hinata raced back toward the bar at her top speed.

_Most bars close by this time, Oh PLEASE say that I'm still in time. _

Hinata arrived just in time to step into the bar as the last people were stepping out.

"Pardon me miss, but we're closed."

"A...ano sir, but I forgot my coat."

"Alright, but make it quick. I want to go home and go to bed."

Hinata ran to the back of the room and grabbed her coat. As she did Hinata noticed that the necklace that Naruto had been showing them earlier that night.

_Now what's THAT doing here? Perhaps I should go return it._

That was how Hinata found herself in front of Naruto's door it was still ten minutes or so till sun-up. Hinata was thinking that she had probably made a stupid mistake coming here however.

_He's probably been sleeping for HOURS by now. It'd be stupid to wake him just to return a trinket. I'll give it back to him tomorrow._

What Hinata DIDN'T notice was a pair of blood red eyes watching her from the shadows

**_What is THAT doing still around. I thought I got rid of that damn crystal when I killed off that Stupid kid… His sister must have grabbed it before he was buried. DAMMIT. Another blunder, oh well this one should be easy enough to take care of._**

As Hinata started down the street she couldn't help but feel uneasy. Every time she turned around however there was no-one there. Just as she was about to speed up however a man emerged from the alleyway in front of her, another from the alley behind. Hinata began to breathe deeper. She wasn't paying much attention to the Man behind her, but she couldn't help but notice that the man in front had a pair of scaly black wings folded around himself like a coat.

"**Time to die little girl."**

Nobody was close enough to hear her scream.

* * *

Naruto looked up at Kyuubi. 

"I don't think that they are coming. This building has been sitting in front of us for the last ten minutes. It's nearly dawn."

"This 'building' is nothing but an illusion kit."

"WHAT? I can see it, it blocks light, if I walked over to it I could."

"Pass right through it" Interrupted Kyuubi "This is the building that the houses the seal to the dark planes. Most humans are grounded too much in the 'real' world to touch the metaphysical world, You included. This building will vanish as soon as the sun actually appears above the horizon. But you are right. The time has come."

Kyuubi looked directly into Naruto's eyes

"Are you certain about this? Once started there is no return short of completion. To fail is to die. Death is final, and **Only** one human in 10,000 was ever able to survive this even in the best of times."

Naruto stared into his eyes

"I'm ready, Begin."

Kyuubi nodded and spread his arms to the morning light.

"Now is the hour, the hour when night dies and the new day begins. Witness the dawning of a new flame!"

Hearing these words said, Naruto, as instructed sliced open the back of his right arm with a kunai. Kyuubi pressed the feather onto the cut Naruto had made.

"Blood to strengthen, fire to bind, feather to beckon, Phoenix to find."

With that the feather began to glow brighter and brighter. It Began to flicker first it pulsed in time with Naruto's heart, It turned from red to blue and then to white with orange edges before suddenly burning with a black flame that illuminated the entire building. Naruto was in extreme pain, all traces of his former sleepiness were scrubbed as the feather slowly sank into his skin. Naruto was about to sink into the welcome blackness that passing would give when the pain suddenly disappeared. Naruto looked up into a pair of eyes that burned with a hatred which made the black flame the feather had burned with moments before seem cool. Naruto instantly became aware of more than two dozen eyes suddenly fixing themselves on his back.

"And who," said a cold voice "Let YOU in?"

* * *

Yes I know that this chapter isn't near as long as the last, but if you've been following my works at all you know that the REALLY long chapters are few and far between. Anyway, I hope none of you hate me to much because of my nice little cliffhanger. If you do... Tough ;-) On to the replies.

* * *

boredathome: I'll consider it. they'll probably be throwing themselves at Naruto for a little while longer though. 

DarkGarra: You are either the only person to guess that or the only person to ask, but yes.

RyokoTenchi: Ecchi ;-) Keep your mind outta the gutter pervert D

Donut-Nin: Actuly it was the Air guy that got knocked out. the fangirls thought that the old man was Naruto. He may have a bit of a problem with Temari since Kyuubi has him... indisposed... at the moment

Dragon Man 180: No, I hadn't considered having him pull a Tsunade, interesting Idea however. I was going to put Sasuke back in, but I left that section on another computer accidentally oh well.

TimeShifter: That would indeed be to OOC, and yes.

To everyone else: Thank you again for all your reviews, even the one lines saying that you liked it, Perhaps especally them. The more reviews, the higher the motivation. Keep em coming.

Sincerly,

Manatheron


	7. The trouble with decisions

Kyuubi looked at the place where moments before Naruto had sat. All that remained was a patch of glass where the sand had melted when the Phoenix fire enveloped Naruto

_Take care of yourself kit. The darkness is mounting, and the denizens cry for release from the deeper realms. I fear that you may be the only thing standing in their way._

With that last thought Kyuubi disappeared in his usual puff of flames.

* * *

Hinata was beginning to get worried. Her Kaiten Had blown the bandits back, but not nearly as far as it should have. Even worse was the fact that whoever these twisted cretins were they had to have some kind of High level Gen-jutsu user, because what ever those false wings covered, was hidden to her eyes, even with the Byakugan activated she could see no charka holes. 

"What do you want from me?"

"Take a wild guess girlie."

"I have no money, and I refuse to be taken as a hostage, now leave me be before my friends come looking for me."

"You don't know!" The shadow demon looked past her at his partner "She doesn't know!"

He gave a vicious laugh, and unfurled his wings.

"Give us the key child and we'll kill you quickly"

Hinata was inwardly shocked.

_O...Oh SHIT those are REAL wings? NO! That's not possible this can't be anything more then a High class Jutsu. OK Hinata, focus…deep breaths… remember where the points are._

The demons were both amused when the Human refused to back down. The humans they remembered were little more than slightly intelligent animals. Of course they hadn't been able to enter the primary plane in more than fifty thousand years. In fact both of them were mildly impressed at the stick houses that this pathetic race had managed to create. None of it came close to the Halls of the palace of Chaos of course, but not bad… for humans.

"Child, give us the key, and we may even spare you. You're courageous… for a Human of course."

Hinata getting annoyed, the whole 'Superior Race' thing was getting on her nerves. She had run into arrogant Ninjas before but these two were probably the worst. Hinata had never liked people that considered themselves better because of heritage (even though she was considered a member of a 'Superior bloodline' herself) attempting to follow Naruto's path had only re-enforced this feeling. Therefore Hinata was, for once, in something similar to a battle rage. Therefore she was nearly shaking with rage when she demanded, not requested, **Demanded** to know what exactly the key was.

"That necklace you're carrying child. Give us the key and you can go."

Hinata took out Naruto's Necklace

"This?"

The eyes of both demons glowed.

"Yes child" hissed the second in a sickly sweet voice "Give us the key"

Hinata turned lifted the necklace… and put it around her own neck.

"If you want it, Come and get it."

* * *

Naruto was just a trifle worried. After Kyuubi's odd ceremony he had been in to much pain from the feather to pay much attention, but now that he could look around Naruto knew that he was **Definitely** in trouble. 

"I have come…"

Naruto was cut off by the Phoenix in front of him

"So we see. HOW have you come? No living Mortal has known the correct incantation, nor had the correct components to enter here in several thousand years."

"I Have Come" Said Naruto raising his voice "To collect the debt that the Phoenix owes to the Uzumaki clan. By blood right I demand to speak to Monato Siame, keeper of the eternal flame, and lord of the phoenix."

"and how do you intend to prove your blood?"

"Wa? PROVE my blood? Why should I need to do that?"

the white phoenix ruffled his feathers.

"I knew it, this is an imposter that has somehow gained entrance through trickery. No Phoenix would DARE bring an Uzumaki here… Destroy him."

Naruto looked around in dismay. The moment the Phoenix had finished speaking flames of several different colors had begun streaming toward him, in the background he heard several voices squawk out 'Angel's flame' Seconds later there was only a charred patch were he had once stood.

* * *

Sasuke stood back panting… 

"Shikamaru you BAKA, will you stop attacking me long enough for me to speak?"

He flipped backward and jumped from tree to tree for a bit trying to avoid the shadow bind.

"Never."

The word came out more as little more than a growl as Shikamaru strained to get his shadow to stretch just a little bit further. The end of it stopped a tantalizing two inches from where Sasuke was standing.

"Look, I just came to apologize."

Shikamaru withdrew his shadow, but his eyes lost none of their killer intent.

"I shouldn't have attacked the Dobe, he was my teammate and my friend"

Shikamaru said nothing, he didn't even blink, Sasuke was growing slightly nervous, and he couldn't see the white part of Shikamaru's eyes anymore. Shikamaru on the other hand could feel his anger rising, he felt a heat that seemed to start just behind his eyes and travel all the way down his body.

"Most importantly, he was a shinobi of leaf."

Sasuke dropped his eyes, he really was sorry, but part of his mind couldn't help but try to calculate the effect this would have on his former friend. After all it was a rare thing to see an Uchiha bow his head.

"What I did was rash, and it was Naruto that paid the consequences for my actions."

He risked a quick glance up.

_Is it just me or does he seem cloaked in shadow?_

Shikamaru was nearly quivering in anger. Did Sasuke really think that he was so simple minded? No Uchiha would say things like that. It would be like gravity deciding that it wanted to reverse it's self for a while. No, this was just an elaborate act… The heat from his anger seemed to increase.

_Nope it's defiantly not me, I can hardly see where he ends and the shadows begin… what is he DOING?_

Sasuke began slowly backing away Looking for an escape if it became necessary.

"There is no way I can take back my actions" He continued "I would if I could, and I would ask Naruto to forgive the unforgivable if there was a way to do it. Sadly the past can't be changed."

Sasuke had written out a long elaborate speech earlier, full of flowery phrases and exhortations on how he ment to change. From the first kunai to the current situation he hadn't been able to remember a word of it.

_It's time I wrap this up and get the hell out of here, this shadow thing is getting kind of creepy._

"All I can do is hope that you will give me a chance to redeem myself in your eyes… that you will let me work to re-gain what honor is left to me."

Sasuke was about to add a phrase somewhere along the lines of I'll leave you now to let you consider' when Shikamaru started to speak, he was still clouded in shadows.

"An interesting proposition you've laid before me. You want me to forgive and, you hope, eventually forget. That might be possible if Naruto were still alive. I could take a cue from him as to how to act. But, as you so elegantly put it, 'Sadly, the past can't be changed'. In my eyes you are lower than dirt, lower than dung. To be honest I would welcome Kyuubi himself with open arms if it was a choice between him and you. In fact the old legends of the village proclaim him a guardian."

Suddenly the shadow's cloaking Shikamaru seemed to travel up his body and concentrate themselves on his Right hand. Sasuke could only stare as a three foot square shadow opened in the air on the right side of Shikamaru. Sasuke was about to leave with all due haste when his hair was grabbed from behind, and his head pulled backward. With a start he looked straight up… and into Shikamaru's eyes, they were jet black, from the center of the pupil to the farthest edges.

_What the HELL? It's like he's managed to reverse a Hyuuga's eyes!_

"But asking Naruto isn't an option anymore."

Continued Shikamaru, as though this was a common occurrence. Sasuke shifted his eyes sideways and saw his body arched backward through a square Identical to the one that he had watched Shikamaru create.

"You are a missing-nin. I don't care if the Hokage recinded the order, you don't deserve life, and I really doubt that anyone will blame me."

Sasuke was attempting to think coherently,

_Ok, he's using some weird jutsu the best thing I can do is to get my head back through this… WHATEVER it is._

"I'd tell you to say hello to Naruto for me" Continued Shikamaru "but he went to a better place, you will go to a far FAR worse one. Goodbye Sasuke, have a good time in hell."

Sasuke did NOT like the direction that this conversation had gone, and jerked his head forward as quickly as he could. His eyes watered from the additional strain on his hair. Just as he moved Shikamaru whispered"

"Shadow Guillotine"

Sasuke stared at Shikamaru. Once again they stood more than fifty meters apart. Shikamaru looked annoyed, and Sasuke raised a trembling hand to the back of his head. When his hand came back around it had several drops of blood glistening wetly on the fingertips. Sasuke fled in terror.

"That was Impressive."

Shikamaru whipped around to Chouji standing nonchalantly with his back against a tree nearby.

"When did you learn that move?"

Shikamaru looked wryly at the handful of hair he still held, His attack had missed, Sasuke had pulled back quickly enough that he lost only a very small patch of scalp.

"I didn't. Family history indicates that my family once had a shadow related bloodline rather than just the affinity we have now. Oddly it hasn't surfaced for more than two hundred years."

"Looks like you might just have it."

"Looks like it. 'sigh' so Troublesome. Tell you what, if you help me inside I'll tell mom you're going to stay for dinner."

"Why do you need help inside?"

"Cause I'm as good as out of charka I attempted shadow bind, and that combined with… whatever it is I did, used all my stamina and most of my charka."

Chouji snickered and then went to help his friend into the house.

* * *

Hinata was in real trouble. She had tried both the Kaiten and the sixty four point attack. The Kaiten only worked marginally, and the sixty four point attack hadn't even slowed the one she hit down. 

_Why? I know that I couldn't see the points but I know them well enough to have hit at LEAST one… and why the perpetual twilight? The sun should have been up almost thirty minutes ago. Where are the villagers? (There are none, this isn't your world little human)_

"WHAT THE HELL? HOW ARE YOU SPEAKING IN MY HEAD?!?"

"Speaking in your head?"

The demon shook its wings slightly, as far as Hinata had been able to discern that was the equivalent of laughter.

"Our master put us in… well I supposed your kind would call it a pocket reality."

Hinata, panting gave the demon a questioning look

"It's really such a bother explaining it, but since we've decided to kill you anyway we can take a moment." Said the other.

"Basically the High Lord froze time for the three of us. Once one side or the other is victorious we will be dropped into our respective realities. This is as close as we can get to your world at the moment."

The other demons wings shook again

"But not for long. Once we get the key from you the Dark Lord can scry it out and pull both it and us into the primary plane… 'your world' if you prefer."

"Then" continued the first one "we unlock the gate and your world becomes ours, your puny race our playthings."

"And now" finished the second "it's time for you to die"

Both demons suddenly launched themselves at Hinata. The last thing she saw was a flash of bright white light.

* * *

"Another cliffhanger?" you ask me? But of course, I strive hard to keep my story's interesting. Hopefully that makes me a better writer. Do any of you know how hard it is to end every chapter on some form of cliffhanger? Well OK, I admit it. The primary reason I leaving most of them on cliffhangers is because I love watching all of you squirm (evil grin). Besides it makes for much more interesting reviews. On top of that, you keep reading just to find out what happens. Mwaahahahah now you are all cought in my trap... (stop and blink) did I just tell all fo you my neferious plot? Oh well, I hope you all keep reading anyway. On to the Reviews!

* * *

nonengel:  
Thank you 

boedathome:  
-D Yes, Yes I did.

Miyata:  
No, actuly it was a reference to Tsunade's younger brother.

Sleepy Kitty:  
Indeed? (shrug) I've been reading the Magna, so an ending doesn't help me much if your talking about the Animation.

Sirus 183:  
But it's so much fun! :-)

Dragon Man 180:  
who says she needs his help? ;-)

RyokoTenchi:  
Insanity can be fun D. To be honest, from my observations I'd say when women dress up it's to attract only certain peoples eyes, and they then to get annoyed if the wrong person notices. (sigh) I wouldn't know from expirence, I've always been more of a 'shoulder to cry on' guy. I could never enter a serious relationship with most of the women I know because they can only see 'underneath the underneath' on rare occasions. The effort they put into attracting the attention of jocks really gets on my nerves. (For those sportsfans out there, not all athletes are jocks, and not all jocks are athletes, it's a mindset.)

To Everyone: Thank you for all the reviews, Sorry that I didn't get this up last night, but I hit a minor writers block (AI: I didn't feel like writing) But I think that I'm over it now. So, what do you all think? was this chapter worth it? Any particular challenges anyone would like to give me? Thoughts? Comments? Corrections? Correlations? (hehehe 4 C's) if there are don't hesitate to send them.

Sincerly,  
Manatheron

PS. I was tempted to add the line 'and so ended the reign of man' But I figured that'd just be cruel


	8. Of Heaven and Hell

Hyuuga Hinata opened her eyes and scanned around quickly.

_White… Am I dead_

"Oh good, your awake."

Startled Hinata sat bolt upright.

"What? Who? …"

After a moment she stopped and re-assessed her situation. She was not dead. In fact she was in a hospital. If the white walls hadn't given that away the nametag reading

"Hi, my name is  
**Berra**  
And I'm your nurse"

Would have been a dead give away.

"A..Anno Berra but um… w..Why am I here?"

"Hmm? Poor dear don't you remember anything? Pity we hoped you could tell us what had happened"

"W..Why do you say that Berra-sama?"

"Because from all accounts you just kind of popped into appearance in the middle of a crowded intersection. In fact, you were almost hit by a cart."

"Um… when was this?"

"Well let me think… its three o-clock now, so if you were out for five hours… about Ten-o-clock this morning."

Hinata's mouth hung open

"T…ten-o-clock?"

"You sound surprised Hinata-sama. What is the last time you remember?"

"I…But… but just before I set out it was five-o-clock AM… I was… I… I…"

Hinata then remembered the demon saying

"**_This is a pocket Universe time does not pass here. It will exist only as long as we fight._**"

Hinata toppled over again and the nurse clucked her tongue before checking to be certain the girl was still breathing.

"Poor dear, the shock must have gotten to her again"

With that she wrote a quick note and left.

* * *

Naruto woke up, as was his custom, he didn't open his eyes yet however. 

_You Baka Kitsune, Why oh WHY did I let you talk me into this training schedule. _

Naruto lay there a few more moment waiting for an answer. When he didn't get one he cautiously opened one eye. It would have been JUST like Kyuubi to move him into the middle of a tree at night just HOPING for him to roll over. What Naruto saw however had him sitting upright in stark terror.

_NANI! FLAMES? What in the name of KAMI-SAMA is going on?_

Quickly he thought back. He could remember waiting with Kyuubi at the odd shadow palace, he remembered the banishing ritual or whatever it was that Kyuubi had used on him. He remembered the odd looking white Phoenix, and the discussion he remembered…

"Shit. They killed me. Man, Sensei is going to be SO pissed off. 'Sigh' Such was life I guess."

Naruto continued to look around the room. It was rouge hewn stone that was more or less unadorned and fires burned in all four of the corners.

_Fire… so this is hell hmm? Odd I would have expected it to be hotter… wait if this is hell what's up with the bed?_

Indeed now that he noticed it the bed he was laying on was pretty comfortable. It wasn't extravagant by any means, but it compared pretty well to his bed back in Konoha.

_Hmmm I defiantly remember flames, then that odd tattoo on my arm flared up, and then…"_

"**Humph, you've finally woken up."**

Naruto whipped his head around and stared, there hovering above one of the flames was a phoenix. It wasn't very large, but its coloration was the same as the feather had been.

"Who are you?"

"**Apparently I'm the way you got in. Therefore I am your guardian until such a time as the elders are willing to listen to you."**

"Guardian?"

Asked Naruto in a flat voice. The Phoenix gave him an arrogant smirk.

"**To be honest Warden would probably be a more accurate term. It appears that you found the feather I lost in that bar while attempting to locate the Kitsune Kyuubi."**

Naruto looked at the bird and frowned.

"Why exactly were you looking for Kyuubi-sensei?"

The phoenix gave an unmistakable start.

"**What do you mean by SENSEI?"**

Naruto snorted.

"I asked you first."

"**You are OUR prisoner"**

"I am no-body's prisoner, you may detain me at the moment, but I come and go as I choose. I am my own master and none shall hinder me for as long as I live. I have passed through the flame and been found worthy, you will speak to me as an equal or not at all. I am Uzumaki Naruto, and I have said all I intend to say."

Naruto wasn't sure why he had added the bit about the flame but a calculating look entered into the phoenix's eyes. There had been one other human who had been found worthy in all the long years since the Uzumaki, and HE hadn't made it past the second test. Although this human probably would not either, the Phoenix could not help but be just a little bit impressed in spite of himself. (No small feat ) Here was a human who was at an obvious dis-advantage and yet he held himself with the utmost poise and dignity. On top of that knowingly or not he exhibited courage, and a purity of heart rarely seen among humans.

Naruto gazed unblinking into the eyes of the phoenix before him wishing desperately that he dared to blink. One of the last pieces of advice that Kyuubi had given him was to appear as unruffled and, outwardly at least, as imputable as he possibly could. In fact Naruto could nearly hear his voice… **If nothing else it will show to them that you are utterly unafraid to meet them as equals. If you truly wish to mend the past you must accomplish that above all else, for the phoenix will NEVER give allegiance to one they do not see as an equal**…

_Well Kyuubi, if arrogance is seen as assurance then I've made a good start, if it isn't I'm probably dead._

The Phoenix however interrupted his musings.

"**Well if you are quite finished, you have been granted an audience with the lord of the eternal flame."**

_**This could get interesting**_

Once again Naruto was engulfed in flames.

* * *

Hinata awoke again. The shadows didn't seem to have shifted much across the room. She sat up in bed and looked around again. 

_I wonder how long I was out this time._

Hinata was about to get out of bed when her teammates walked in.

"Good morning Hinata-chan"

They said in unison and then after a quick look at each other they walked over and sat at the foot of her bad.

"Hinata-chan" started Ten-ten "We feel that we need to speak to you of something quite important."

"But before we do I think me need to make some exceptionally clear points about what happened last night." Said Ino fishing the sentence for her.

Hinata was beginning to get a little bit worried. After all as far as she could tell all that they knew was that she had failed to come back last night…

"To start out with I… WE both feel that we need to apologize to you. I don't know what it was that happened to you, but Ino and I both agree that we shouldn't have left you to care for us." Said Ten-ten

"We trust you implicitly" Ino hastened to add "But you shouldn't have been burdened with a couple of teammates who couldn't have defended themselves. That is unfair to you, also…"

Again Ino and Ten-ten shared a look

"I believe that we may have suggested some… less than appropriate Ideas. In fact I vaguely remember you dissuading me from having some… less than ladylike behavior."

Hinata meanwhile was blushing from embarrassment. Normally she was the one doing the apologizing. The fact that her new team-mates felt they owed her an apology was a new experience for her. So when both of her teammates got up and sank to their knees she almost died of mortification.

"Can you forgive us Hinata-chan?"

Hinata nearly choked,

"A..Anno um please get up. I..I don't deserve this… Its not your fault."

Ino and Ten-ten stood back up.

"So, what did Happen Hinata-chan?" said Ten-ten

"Yes, where did you go?"

Hinata didn't really want to go over it all, but under the steady gazes of her friends she told them most of the story. For some reason she didn't feel that they needed to know that the necklace was the problem. She did tell them that the demon were looking for a key, but she left out the part where they claimed that Naruto's necklace was the key they were looking for. Ino and Ten-ten were a good audience, they gasped at all the right places and Ten-ten even gave a little gasp when Hinata told about the demons unfolding their wings. Ino visibly trembled when she head that the 64 point attack had no effect on them.

"Wow Hinata and they thought that you had this key?"

"Um, yes I suppose that they did"

"So, how did you defeat them?"

"I…I don't know." Hinata hung her head "all I remember is a bright flash of white light and then… I woke up here."

"Well Hinata-chan you certainly deserve your rest, Kurenai-sensei stopped by earlier but apparently you were still asleep at that point. The hospital staff says you should be able to move around in a couple of days. Apparently you were almost completely out of chakra."

"Don't worry though; Kurenai will stop in again later."

"Anno um I don't mean to be rude, but will one of you return Naruto-kun's necklace for me?"

Both of the girls gave her an odd look.

"What? What did I say?"

"How" Said Ino leaning forward "did you get your hands on Naruto-kun's necklace?"

"And why" said Ino "didn't you tell us you had it sooner?"

"Um well you see, just after I went back to the bar, I noticed that Naruto-kun had dropped his necklace."

"This was before the demons jumped you?"

"y…yes"

"Hmmm, well good thing you kept it, he'll probably want it back"

_Thank Kami-Sama that they are to busy thinking about Naruto-kun to think about the implications._

"Ummm I… I assumed so."

"Well, just hand it to me, and I give it to him" said Ino

"Or I can" chimed in ten-ten.

The two gave each other evil looks before both held out a hand to Hinata. Who was beginning to look worried.

"Well?" Said Ino "where is it?"

Hinata reached up to where the pendant was hanging and grabbed… Air?

_Oh NO they GOT IT. _

Hinata felt like weeping, in fact she would have if she hadn't been so tired. Ino and Ten-ten saw this and forgot about the necklace in their haste to tuck Hinata in. They made certain that she had plenty of blankets and fussed over so much that Hinata finally fell asleep while they argued about the correct number of blankets necessary to keep a sick person warm. Hinata's last thought before drifting off to sleep was to regret losing Naruto's necklace for him.

* * *

While this was happening Uchiha Sasuke was getting a little bit desperate. He had been allowed to move about under ANBU escort, but for the last couple of days he had stayed close to home. When Tsunade came by to visit him on the second he had explained away the lost patch of hair as having an accident while training. She obviously didn't buy it, but she could easily guess what had happened even if she said nothing. Sasuke on the other hand had decided that he couldn't stay in his manor forever and so on the third morning after the 'Nara Incident', as the ANBU called it, He went out walking again. 

_Naruto, I know now at least a little bit what it must have been like for you. All these cold looks. Hell the only people that don't give me cold looks or worse are the type of people that I wouldn't want to be seen in public with. You may not have been liked much, but it appears that death has softened your image in the eyes of many villagers._

Sasuke sidestepped deftly as the man who ran the Raman shop spit on the path in front of him.

_The worst part of this is that I can agree with most of their attitudes. 'Sigh' you probably had no clue what kind of effect you had on people. Honestly I don't know if you ever will. Well, there is nothing I can do about it now. I know that you live, but as part of my re-admittance I have sworn not to reveal that information._

Without thinking he caught a stone thrown at him from a little boy in front of the flower shop that Ino's family ran.

_I tried to talk to Kiba yesterday… His mom met me at the door and swore that she'd set the dogs on me If I wasn't out of her sight in under three seconds. I haven't even TRIED Shino's place. I don't think that I want to… Chouji avoids me like the plague, Neji has already SHOWN how much HE hates me. Hell, from what little I can gather the Hyuuga's are just WAITING for me to come to close to their mansion. There are so few people left that I dare even ask for forgiveness. To be honest I think that I will be an outcast until the day that YOU are willing to forgive me Naruto. Even then the best I can hope for is to be tolerated…IF you accept me back that is. _

Sasuke walked along in silence for a while longer. Trying this problem from every angle. He had attempted to see Kakashi a day or so ago, but he had been 'Occupied' from what Sasuke could see Kakashi and several of the other Jounin were playing cards and drinking. That alone was a rare thing to see, so Sasuke hadn't pressed. Nor had he gone back. Mainly because Kakashi had been sitting in the middle of the floor meditating when he had looked in window, and shortly after his knock he had heard a couple for 'Puff' sounds. He recognized them, it was the same sound he heard whenever Naruto made shadow clones.

_The only person that I haven't visited is Sakura, and after what I said to her even I am not foolish enough to think that she still harbors any feelings toward me._

Sasuke drifted off toward the Hokage monument. A short time before the Chuuin exam he had been wandering around trying to lose his fan club when he had seen Naruto slip away through a tree. Normally Sasuke would have assumed that he was off to play one prank or another, but Naruto was rumored to have hiding places that not even the ANBU could find. Sasuke had followed him about half way there when he decided that following the dobe would only make him look a fool. Besides as far as Sasuke could tell Naruto was making a beeline for a blank wall.

_Well, I have nothing better to do. Perhaps it's time to see where it is that dobe went._

With this thought he walked under the shade of a tree, and for all purposes, disappeared.

Moments later the four ANBU that had been following him stopped in confusion. Scanning left and right they attempted to find Sasuke's trail, but they had lost him.

"You don't think he was kidnapped do you?" said the bear mask

"Nope even that traitor couldn't have captured without a trace." Said the eagle

The wolf interjected "Reminds me of that disappearing trick that Naruto used to pull, you remember it don't you?"

"How could I forget" Said the cat "but never fear, he has twenty four hours to return, after that." She cracked her knuckles "we get to start hunting Uchiha."

"Think we should tell the Hokage?" asked the bear

"Why bother?" asked the wolf

"Because the Hokage has taken a special interest in this case" said the cat

The eagle shrugged "as you wish"

With that the four of them disappeared toward the Hokage tower.

* * *

Looking up into those great burning eyes Naruto couldn't quite suppress a quiver, he dropped his gaze. Monato Siame lord of the phoenix and keeper of the eternal flame gave a triumphant grin, he and this annoying brat had simply sat and stared at each other for the last hour and a half. Neither had said much and either had blinked only once a minute, even that small movement was quite a concession for either. Until Naruto dropped his eyes neither had spoken, Monato did so now. 

"**It is as I suspected, my mind is the stronger, see how the pathetic human quivers in anticipation of my displeasure? See how he trembles in fear?" **

With each word the pitch of his voice had grown louder. The last word was said at a roar with the entirety of the assembled beating their wings.

"**See how this worms shak.."**

"You are mistaken."

It was a simple statement but the force and utter certainly it held made it carry throughout the entire hall. In seconds the hall went from resounding uproar to absolute silence.

"You see,"

Said the voice growing more silent with each word

"I am not so easily cowed as that. You have mistaken my intensions 'Oh Mighty Monato'"

Even as quiet as he was the words were they reverberated throughout the hall, sarcasm nearly dripping off the title.

"It is not fear that makes me tremble,"

Suddenly Naruto whipped his head up and looked directly into the eye of the Phoenix before him

"It is eagerness"

Monato tried his best to maintain his gaze, he held his head with a feverish might, but in a meager minute he was forced to look away again.

**_This is FAR to much like the last time I faced an Uzumaki, Last time it was shame that dropped my gaze, this time…_**

He shivered

_**Such intensity.**_

Naruto continued to hold his gaze until the Phoenix before him was shifting uncomfortably before him. Finally allowing his gaze to drift around the room Naruto was pleased to find that there were none present who could hold under his gaze for more then a few seconds. It was said that god made man and gave him dominion over all the beasts of the earth. To a few he also gave power over the beings the held dominion over the foundations of the earth and the keys to the pillars of heaven. Uzumaki Naruto was of the latter. His gaze said that were none that he feared and very few that he had found to be his equal. This was not arrogance, just a silent truth that shone in the eyes of the once-hyper ninja.

Clearing his thought roughly Monato Siame keeper of the eternal flame managed to bring the abashed attention of the Coven back to himself.

"**What is it that you want?**

He had been about to attempt to re-enforce his position by calling Naruto 'child' as he had to Uzumaki in generations past. But when Naruto turned to look at him again the word had frozen in this mouth. The look the boy fixed on him made him want to shiver like a newly hatched fledgling.

"I do not require much."

Said Naruto in that deceptively quiet voice again (This was something he had learned from studying when Ikura sensei was at his most effective form.)

"Once long ago there was a great wrong committed."

The entirety of the Coven shifted slightly. None liked the fact that this HUMAN might have more leverage than that gaze held. That was quite enough for anyone to possess.

"This wrong was laid at the feet of a certain clan. They acknowledged the wrong and attempted to make reparations."

Again the Phoenix stirred. This time only the older three fourths however as the rest were to young too know what he was speaking about.

"Unfortunately the head of the clan that was wronged was foolish and hard headed to a fault. He refused the reparations, and in the process trampled a centuries old agreement between the two clans."

Now the wisest turned their heads to look at Naruto more clearly. In the beginning it had been doubted that the Uzumaki had any living members, rumor said that all had been killed when the Kyuubi had attack some obscure (to the Phoenix anyway) village in fire country. The fact that the self proclaimed guardian would turn on his country remarked on more then the fact that the blood debt had died unpaid. It seemed to many of the elders that they might have been wrong however.

"To the best of my knowledge I am the last remaining member of the once mighty Uzumaki clan. So, to the restoration or ruin of my clan I now stand before you. I will not bow in supplication as some of my ancestors did. I call upon you to once again offer the ancient oaths. I will not demand reparations, for both sides have been washed in blood a thousand times over. I simply request a new beginning for myself. I offer a chance to repay a debt that has stood for thousands of years, but I do not demand it. I offer you a choice,"

Naruto paused to think quickly, he had been going over that little speech in his head for the last hour, just hoping for the right time to use it… Now it was time to drive in the last of the speech and then let them decide.

"I hand you your honor, make a decision do you choose continued dishonor in the eyes of the last Uzumaki or will you choose the path of honor, swallow your pride, and ask again for forgiveness. I give you twenty four hours to decide. In that time I will wait in my rooms. You," Naruto pointed to the youngest present "will return me."

The young phoenix gave only the slightest twitch of it's head toward the Majestic lord on his seat of power. At the slight nod both he and Naruto once again vanished in a puff of flame.

* * *

Naruto sat in the center of the floor in the room assigned to him. He had sat meditating since he left the council room almost a day ago. 

_Now time will tell, according to Kyuubi twenty four hours will seem a short deadline to them, and an eternity to me. But it must be done, and if I am correct the deadline is approaching rather rapidly._

At the slight sound created by four phoenix appearing he couldn't help but give a satisfied smile.

_Now is the time _He thought _to see what blood flows in my veins. Father I WILL make you proud.

* * *

_

Akugin Ashura: Thank you

nonengel: thank you, I know that He's a little bit OOC, but it's only around sasuke, Shikamaru might be relaxed as all hell whenever possible, but I get the feeling that he'll fight to the death to protect his friends. A traitor should just burn at the soul of someone like that.

boredathome:NOOOOOO you CAN'T steal my sourse of pleasure you CANT! On a lighter note I was tempted to blame my lack of posting on you just to watch the rest stone you, but it wouldn't have been true so I couldn't bring myself to do that. So tempting though.  
PS. I realize that you probably respond more to Hinata in danger than you do naruto because lets face it, the story can go on without Hinata, it really can't without Naruto.

Timeshifter: 'shrug' My problem is that I LOOK like a jock... well an athlete anyway. There is Irony in this somewhere. I look like a jock, act like a confidant and read like a bookworm. As for the endings... Whats the point of sleeping if your mind doesn't have something to do? cliffys are fun to dream about, thats why I write them. I made this one a lesser cliffy for you piece of mind however.

Monaki-cheung: I KILLED Hinata-chan? How DARE you even INSINUATE that I'd do such a thing-) sorry I took so long to update, I know it hasn't been explained yet, but it will be.

Kitsune-Itai: (Blandly) Naruto's just going to come back and everyonce will be Buddy-buddy again? Pshaw! How boring would THAT be? I'm going to make the little shit WORK to get back their trust. that is of course IF I let him get it back... I probably will eventully, I may even give him the killing blow on snake boy in the distant future... I haven't decided how soon Naruto is going to come back. It's got to be long enough to make Sasuke stew in his own juices and yet soon enough to keep him from blaming Naruto again... a fine balance you see.

Dragon Man 180: I was actully tempted to do just that, but I decided to let... something else happen... I'll tell you in a chapter or two.

To everyone:Sorry it took so long, I know that I left you all at a cliffy, and that it was evil of me, but I really did mean to finish sooner. Unfortunatly life cut in again, I hope none of you hate me... 'sigh' I guess what is to be will be though... In the bright side I got lots of in-depth reviews this time, Keep um coming! Thanks, Now and always,

Sincerly,  
Manatheron


	9. Persuasion

Naruto was once again standing before the council of the phoenix. Moments ago his meditation had been interrupted when four phoenixes had appeared with summons to their lord Monato Siame. Naruto was once again standing before the great lord of the phoenix, this time however he didn't find it necessary to try intimidation. The fact that the four hadn't attempted to burn him to a cinder was proof enough that more 'persuading' would be unnecessary. He had never much liked doing that type of thing. In fact it was a side of himself that he usually kept buried, or rather it was the side of him that had kept a smile on his face no matter how much it hurt to do so. It had been said long ago that the Uzumaki family had more pride than any seven Hyuuga's or dozen Uchiha's. Naruto didn't know this of course, but he most **Defiantly **His father's son in that particular manner… even if he kept it hidden. Luckily Kyuubi had warned Naruto what was most likely to happen if the Phoenix did except him. Therefore he was outwardly unconcerned when he appeared before the most venerable Monato only to find the older Phoenix wreathed in multi-color flames.

"**I Monato Siame call to attention the phoenix people. Here stands before us one who would gain mastery over ancient oaths and gain the honor of the phoenix, are their any present who wish to speak for or against his acceptance?"**

Naruto, remembering the proper form that Kyuubi had taught him (Actually Kyuubi just implanted them in Naruto's memory on the walk to the gate) responded.

"Hear me First flame, hear me brothers and sisters, I Uzumaki Naruto stand before you. I have come to take the test for acceptance"

Monato nodded his head, although he didn't show it, he was just a little bit startled that Naruto had known the correct response.

**_Then again _**he mused **_He knew about the old agreement and apparently he knew about shift incantation. Why not the correct forms as well?_**

"**I stand against," **said a voice behind Naruto. **"Not only is he human, he is also of the Uzumaki blood. His family has been an insect underfoot for far to long. He wasn't even sponsored, he used a feather that was stolen, and it was not given to him."**

Naruto spun to face his accuser; it was his so call 'Guardian' it was also the phoenix that the feather branded into his arm had come from. Although it was not unusual for any to speak against a person once they were presented this particular one could cause trouble, especially considering the fact that it had been his wing.

"**He is a thief, not one of the summoned. First, I don't know why you are standing for this farce."**

Monato looked slightly troubled. It was true that Naruto had not entered in the prescribed manner, but that also was not unusual. The claim of theft was a very dangerous one however; Ancient law dictated that theft from a phoenix had only one punishment, incineration.

"**Do you put forward the claim that this boy has stolen from you Kenchi?"**

"**I do first, it was my feather that was used for entry, and it is because of me that he managed to come this far, WHATEVER his heritage, he has stolen from me. I demand justice under the law."**

Naruto had been listening to the exchange with more than a little trepidation. Kyuubi had not prepared him for this, and he had no Idea how to deal with it.

"**Uzumaki Naruto, you have been charged with theft. Do you have anything to say in your defense?"**

Naruto's mind whirled as he attempted to think up a plausible excuse,

_How did Kyuubi find the feather?_

Suddenly inspiration struck him. Naruto turned and faced the first flame again.

"Lord Monato, if this feather belongs to the phoenix behind me then how is it that it came into my possession? To the best of my knowledge this feather (Naruto raised his arm) was a gift from my sensei."

"**Liar! That feather is MINE! I lost it in a bar-room while looking for the Kitsune Kyuubi."**

Had any of the Phoenix been looking at Naruto they would have noticed a quickly suppressed smile.

"Who do you think I got it from?"

The room, which had been buzzing since Naruto had left it the night before went silent again. Kenchi on the other hand was ecstatic.

"**This proves it. First, you and all the elders know that Kyuubi Swore to never train a simple HUMAN" **By this point he was nearly crowing **"You have heard it from his own mouth, this man DARES to utter falsehoods in the very hall of the council! I call for his immediate incineration. Once he is dead I want his ashes SCATTERED, he shall NEVER know rebirth, he shall…"**

While Naruto was getting more and more angry trying to get a word in edgewise, and Monato Siame the first flame was trying to restore order, Tsunade was getting updated on the status of Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

"So Sasuke just disappeared?" 

All four of the ANBU shifted uncomfortable under her gaze.

"Uchiha Sasuke just walked under a tree and vanished off the face of the planet? Right under the eyes of **FOUR **ANBU?"

"Um… Hokage-sama, if I may explain?" Said the Eagle mask.

"Why certainly, tell me how it is that one half trained shinobi, one that is not even a Chuuin yet, Managed to disappear under the eyes of four of the supposedly 'Most Powerful Shinobi In The Village'."

Once again all four of the ANBU flinched

"Well Hokage-sama, it's like this."

The Bear masked man stopped talking as the Killer Intent that Tsunade was radiating focused on him.

Lucky for him the wolf took over the story

"We were following him like you said to when he apparently pulled the same trick that the Kyuu…"

The wolf masked man stopped and gulped nervously as Tsunade cracked her knuckles at the comment he nearly made. The Cat masked women cut in quickly…

"Naruto… Uzumaki Naruto also had a tendency to disappear at the exact same spot. No matter how long we searched for his trail from that particular spot we never found it. Hokage-Sama, is it possible that before his betrayal at the Uchiha's hand Uzumaki Naruto showed him a way out? Or a spot to hide?"

Tsunade sat and considered that particular thought for a while… she let her mind wander back to when she had known the fourth Hokage, when they had been Naruto and Ikura's ages…

-45 Years ago-

"Damn that man"

Tsunade muttered angrily to herself.

"He was here a moment ago, and now he's gone… When I find that man I'll wring his neck!"

Suddenly Tsunade felt a presence at her back, she whirled around to find…

The man who was to one day become the fourth Hokage stood at the base of a tree idly twirling a Kuni. A young fox sat at his feet and stared at her intently.

"Why Tsunade-Sensei, if I didn't know better I'd swear you were looking for somebody."

_Typical Uzumaki, cool, stylish, arrogant, and properly respectful…if by a hair._

"Exactly where hove you been young man?"

Asked Tsunade. Technically the young man in front of her was NOT her student, but he was as good as with how much she had helped him.

"Tsunade-Sensei I know that you look at me like you younger brother, I greatly appreciate the help you've given me in escaping that smug egotistical father of mine, but some secret's are not meant to be shared. A man needs some space to think you know."

-End flashback-

Tsunade drifted back out of her flashback and gave the people in front of her another glare.

"Tell me" she growled "Where did you lose sight of Uchiha Sasuke, Exactly now…"

The ANBU looked at each other then the eagle masked women took half a step forward.

"Over by the Raman stand Tsunade-sama, there is…"

"A tree with the Uzumaki symbol scratched into the trunk"

Finished Tsunade,

"Yes I know the place, what is your point?"

"It was under that tree Tsunade-sama... He walked under the tree and disappeared"

"Hmm"

Once again Tsunade had a flashback, probably two months after she had confronted him about where he had gone.

-Flashback 44 years 9 months ago-

Tsunade was sitting in the Raman shop, she found herself doing so more and more often. Jiraiya's pupil had been kept at home again. Not allowed to train due to some minor slip in respect toward his father… Tsunade sighed. It was well past the time he normally snuck out for Raman. Tsunade was about to leave, but the rain pouring down outside made her shiver. She had just gotten the courage to step out when she happened to glance out the window that faced the square. On the other side was the tree where Jiraiya's student had so suddenly appeared… and he was standing there now…

Tsunade watched as he looked left and right, and then he put his hand on the clan symbol for his house… and disappeared… Tsunade quickly hurried over to the tree. She scanned up and down but couldn't find any opening. She thought back quickly He was standing there, he looked left… right and then, Tsunade paused he had pumped a small amount of charka into his hand, she was sure of that and then pressed his hand to the tree. Tsunade thought back on the conversation of two months ago _"a man needs some space you know"_

-End flashback-

_I didn't finish, I neither formed that odd swirl of chakra nor put my hand to the mark… perhaps its time to try it._

"Alright all four of you pick a gate, you will PERSONALLY keep watch for him from that gate. Heaven help you if Sasuke has actually managed to escape, because if he has, I **Guarantee** that the four of **you**, will be tried for treason."

With that the four ANBU disappeared in quick puffs of smoke. Tsunade sat thinking for another moment, and then After nodding to herself walked out of the tower and down toward the Raman stand.

* * *

"**My lords and ladies this is quite… for crying out loud will you let me… why don't you all stop and…"**

"SILENCE!"

By degrees the room went quiet again. Naruto had put back on his 'face of authority' as the Kyuubi had jokingly referred to it when Naruto had used it on him. One by one Naruto was staring down the Phoenix again. Once again they could not meet his gaze for more then a few seconds before looking away.

_How DARE they! How DARE they question my word! I have been NOTHING but polite to them. HELLS I've been far kinder to them then they have to me!_

This time however when Naruto's gaze turned on the first it modified itself. Now it reflected kinship toward an equal.

_Except for you… you are at least willing to give me the benefit of doubt, even though your eyes tell me that you think I've condemned myself out of my own mouth._

Naruto rounded on the young Phoenix that had started the Ruckus.

"Let me see if I have the charges right. I currently possess a feather of yours and unless it's returned you consider me a thief?"

Kenchi, suddenly at a loss for words nodded.

"So, by your nod you signify that you are willing to drop this 'theft' claim if you feather were returned"

"I NEVER said that I… I…" 

Under that gaze the young phoenix quivered and went silent.

"Yes or no will suffice."

Thinking back over what Naruto had said Kenchi had no choice but to nod again

_**Not like it matters, He's human, there is no way he can give it back. Humans don't know how to accept the pain required to rid themselves of an unwanted seal.**_

Kenchi had started to smile smugly again when he saw something that would be forever burned into his mind. Naruto gave him a grim smile and drew a Kunai.

"If you want it, it's yours, I have no need for gifts from the likes of you."

So saying Naruto cut his arm lengthwise down the tattoo of the feather. For a moment nothing happened, then with a glow and a burst of flame the tattoo lifted and once again took solid form as a feather. Without Kyuubi boosting his system Naruto healed only half as fast, knowing this he tore off the left sleeve of his shirt and bound his arm.

_Hmm, thank goodness I decided not to wear my newest shirt; it would have been a shame to have to tear off the fox sigil._

The first flame was impressed; Naruto could see that in his eyes. Naruto could also see that the rest of the Coven was impressed as well. All except…

"**That's not good enough."**

Naruto turned and looked again at Kenchi. The young Phoenix was trying hard not to be impressed. He was losing the fight, but in spite of that he had a grim streak that was determined to see how far Naruto could be pushed.

"**I will receive it back by your hand, or not at all."**

Instantly Naruto's eyes flamed up, he was after all a proud person, he was tempted for a moment to put the stupid smile he wore around Konoha back on, just to hide his rage, instead he reached out a trembling hand and grasped the feather that floated in the air in front of him.

* * *

Sasuke was having quite a day. It had only taken him a moment to remember that odd swirl of chakra Naruto had used on that odd day when he disappeared. The moment that Sasuke had placed his hand on the Uzumaki symbol he had been swallowed by darkness. For a moment he had thought himself dead in some trap Naruto had placed on the mark. Fortunately for him he had muttered 

"I wish I had some light"

At that phrase a glow had started. At first it was barely noticed but slowly it rose until the illumination reached a brightness that left just enough illumination for Sasuke to see around him. He was in a tunnel; although this tunnel was not very wide the roof easily cleared his head.

_When in the name of Kami-Sama did Naruto find the time to make THIS?_

Sasuke had probably been in the tunnel for five minutes (four of which were spent looking for where the light was coming from) when the tunnel opened up. Sasuke was brought up short but a steel door. On it was written.

SANCTITY OF THE STEADFAST HEART

_**Welcome stranger, but be warned. For every Choice made there is a price to be paid.**_

_**Be Steadfast of heart before you enter here for the weak will parish, and the haughty cast down, the fool and the Hypocrite spurned and the arrogant humbled. Within this room all is revealed, for to be truly steadfast you must know your own weakness. This is the sanctuary of the Shadow lords of the Uzumaki. It was made by the pure before the founding, as a testing ground for the strong, and only the pure can abide it. **_

Sasuke stood looking at the plaque for long moments it was tempting, So VERY tempting to open the door and walk in.

_Naruto must have come this way. Perhaps this is were Naruto received his power. I can do this. I am after all an Uchiha, Surly that Dobe can't be stronger than me in truth. Can he?_

To anyone who knew him Sasuke had been acting quite a bit out of character. After all, how often was is that an UCHIHA apologized? Then again ever since Naruto's funeral Sasuke had been walking in a nightmare. People he didn't like (Not that he liked anyone much mind you) congratulating him, people he usually ignored going out of their way just to spit in his path, People he had come to Tolerate attempting to kill him… All in all he hadn't felt this bad since he first became an avenger. Strengthening his resolve Sasuke started to push open the door when something grabbed his arm, Sasuke started to panic when spider webs fell from the ceiling onto his neck, and something muttered behind him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

* * *

Step by agonizing step, one foot in front of the other Uzumaki Naruto walked forward. In his left hand he currently held the phoenix feather, and it BURNED. Phoenix feathers were peculiar in that respect. For humans to deal with the Phoenix, both sides had to have at least a grudging respect for each other otherwise the perpetual flames that surrounded the phoenix would turn most Humans to ash, Even the aura of a phoenix feather was enough to cause sever burns if there was an especially strong negative emotion from either side. In Naruto's case the only reason that his hand hadn't gone to ash long since was the fact that somewhere deep inside Naruto there was the smallest bit of admiration for this small phoenix. Kenchi was obviously just as effected by Naruto as the rest were, but be had still managed to be defiant, it showed inner strength. Naruto could admire that. From the other side it had been more anger at being wrong than anything else that had driven the young phoenix to make such an outrageous demand. Kenchi still felt that Naruto was a Liar when he said that he was a student of Kyuubi, but perhaps it was possible that the boy wasn't all that bad, therefore it was Admiration that held back the anger from the phoenix's side. 

"Your feather Ototo." Said Naruto

The Phrase Naruto used startled the younger phoenix

**Brother? YOUNGER Brother? I should be mad… hell I should be FURIOUS… but, somehow that seems… right.**

To almost everyone's surprise Kenchi stood, flourished his wings (sending off swirls of fire) and bowed his head.

"**My thanks Nee-Chan, It appears that I have miss-judged you."**

With that phrase the feather that Naruto had been holding seemed to attenuate, it grew thinner and more faint, almost as though it were Chakra. Naruto couldn't have been more stunned if the young Phoenix had somehow changed into the fourth himself and walked over to give him a hug and catch up on his life.

"**First Flame, setting aside the matter of this young mans lie, I would like to Submit that he has passed the tasks you set him. First he managed to avoid destruction at the entrance, even though my feather saved him it was enough that he never backed down from the challenge. Second, He managed to remain calm in the face of disbelief and anger. He made quite a stirring speech, and then followed the prescripts by being awake when we arrived to bring him his summons. Finally, he has withstood slander, and managed to overcome the hatred of his most adamant detractor here in the hall. I submit that in earning my respect he passed the final test for admittance. I Kenchi Stand for the admittance of this man into the blood and flame. **

Almost immediately all of the other Phoenix began to mutter again. This particular form of entrance hadn't been used since the Uzumaki had first been accepted as a human of sufficient nature to be a summoner. Of course after the first the others had only come so the Coven would know the face of the new summoner. They had been allowed on the word of their Sensei.

Monato smiled, he was the only one who could still remember the first of the Uzumaki. Over the years the other Phoenix had died. Of course it was not true death, not in the Human sense anyway. When Phoenix die they burst into flames that burn hotter than any other. The great Phoenix collapses and from the ash is born a new chick. In truth it is the incarnate soul of its predecessor, but the chick has no memories of what it has been before. It was Ironic therefore that the last Uzumaki should face the Reincarnation of his family's fall from grace for his final test.

"First I have only one problem with his acceptance" 

Naruto's face fell; he knew that it had been far too much to hope for.

"**I will accept this human's claim to be an Uzumaki, if he will recant the claim that his Sensei is Kyuubi. The first may be true, but all here know the second for an Idle boast in the heat of anger."**

Monato Turned to Naruto

"**It is not shaming, all speak in haste at times. If you are willing to re-cant your claim that Kyuubi is your sensei and then tell us your Sensei's real name, we will summon him and you will have both my apology, and the friendship of the phoenix."**

Naruto quickly ducked his head, and began breathing deeply. Monato nodded his head sagely

"**Obviously you have been overcome by our generosity child take all the time your need to catch your Breath and then we'll…"**

"8….9….10. I'M NOT LYING!"

Naruto had attempted to keep his temper. Normally he was a very nice well mannered child (except when it came to eating) he had always kept a smile on his face, even when it hurt (ESPECIALLY when it hurt) but this was just too much for him. Monato sighed,

_**So close. I was SO CLOSE to finally re-paying that debt, but this child's arrogance got in the way… I suppose that I'll have to have him sent ba..**_

Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted as he caught the tail end of Naruto's rant.

"…FURTHORMORE I'M BOTH AN UZUMAKI AND KYUUBI'S PUPIL. Here!"

Naruto pointed to his left arm, the arm showing the tattoos.

"you know of my multiple summons bloodline yes?"

Naruto hardly waited for the First flames murmur of 'yes' before continuing.

"Then I will prove it to you RIGHT NOW."

Naruto bit his thumb, then after a quick blur of hand seals he called out

"Summoning-No-Jutsu"

The frog stuck around just long enough to hear Naruto say.

"Your pardon, but I had great need of your service however brief."

With that Naruto released the summon. Without so much as looking up he ran his still bloody thumb over the fox head tattoo.

_I hope you weren't kidding Kyuubi_

"SUMMONING-NO-JUTSU"

* * *

Sasuke fought like a man possessed 

_I..Must..Break..Free!_

"Damn Sasuke, I meant to scare you, not have you attack me."

Tsunade had been forced to subdue Sasuke by twisting both of his arms high up between his shoulder blades so that movement was painful. Gingerly she touched the mark on her cheek where an elbow had managed to connect."

"Tsunade-sama?"

If his elbows hadn't been pulled nearly up to the back of his head he would have sagged in relief.

"What in the name of Konoha are you doing here Uchiha Sasuke? You know that you are to stay in sight of your ANBU guards at all times."

"Yes Tsunade-sama"

Said Sasuke meekly. Tsunade sighed.

"I suppose that this can't be easy on you. Especially knowing that Naruto is alive and not being able to tell anyone."

Surprisingly Sasuke's face fell even more.

"No Tsunade-sama. Not telling isn't the problem. The PROBLEM is that I deserve anything they can manage to do to me… For all Intent I KILLED Naruto. Obviously I must have missed, but the point is that I was TRYING to… I deserve this and anything else that happens to me. The only reason that I haven't let them finish me off is because I need to tell Naruto this face to face before I die."

Tsunade nodded slightly. After all, It was Ototo… err. NARUTO's choice what should be done with him. Until Naruto returned they had no choice. But to make Sasuke suffer in the Hell that Naruto had gone through. Sighing Tsunade sat down with her back to the door. After rubbing his shoulders Sasuke sat facing her.

"Um, Tsunade-sama"

"Hmm?"

"why won't you let me go through those doors?"

"Because I don't feel that you've gotten over the deaths of your family at your brothers hands yet."

"…"

"…"

"and why does that matt…"

Tsunade cut him off.

"Because that is probably at least part of what you will see in that room. This place is legendary, even if you, Naruto, and I are the only ones who know where this is. Once you go through that door you face **everything **all your worst fears, all your greatest nightmares. Of course your also can catch glimpses of what good your future may hold, but there is no guarantee. That room will tell you everything."

Tsunade gave the smallest of shudders

"I know I have some things in MY past that I'd rather forget, I rather expect you might as well?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Well, if that is settled lets you and I go back to your place and talk over a cup of tea… something tells me I'm going to need to convince you to go talk to Sakura."

Sasuke said nothing but got up and preceded Tsunade down the hallway his mind spinning with thoughts of a certain pink haired girl mixed with images of that doors plaque, and half-remembered flashed of his fight with Naruto.

_Dobe, you may already be stronger than I can ever hope to be…

* * *

_

"SUMMONING-NO-JUTSU"

As the smoke cleared away Monato sighed. There was nothing there.

"I'm sorry child. I however am still willing to forgive you. You obviousl…" 

Naruto tuned him out, to lost in his own thoughts

_DAMN IT KYUUBI! Now what do I do._

_**Never fear kit, I'm here.**_

_WHAT! Where?_

_**I'm waiting for the old windbag to wind down a bit. After all, the Phoenix pride themselves on being able to tell if they have intruders of any kind. I just want a more flashy entrance.**_

_One day I'm going to turn you into a RUG! YOU HEAR ME?_

_**Heh, keep dreaming kit… oh! And act cool for a while, as though this is going according to plan.**_

…_You owe me for this one Kyuubi_

_**And I'm taking care of it in one swoop. Impressive no?**_

"… **Therefore we will still accept the retraction of the statement in which you claimed the Kitsune Kyuubi as your teacher."**

Monato was quite proud. He wasn't certain how he had done it, but he managed to talk away Naruto's failed attempt.

**"Will you re-tract your statement?"**

Naruto, having taken a very relaxed stance at Kyuubi's urging said

"No"

The amount of indifference he had put in his voice was enough to once again stir the resentment of the beings gathered. After all, he was being rather insolent toward their lord.

"**Then I regret **(Monato hung his head for a moment) **That I must insist you be removed from our gathering."**

Kyuubi, in a soft voice replied

"Such a pity, and here I thought you had learned that appearances were deceptive" 

Monato's head jerked upward so swiftly that it created a stiff breeze. Where Naruto had stood only seconds before now stood Kyuubi.

"**Oh well, come Naruto, time to get back to training."**

Naruto walked out from under Monato's wing. Trying hard not to laugh at the expression on the faces of the Phoenix.

"As you command Kyuubi-Sensei"

As the two of them turned to go they heard a small laugh from behind them, Kenchi started to chuckle, then he began to laugh aloud. One after another the other Phoenix joined in until even the great Monato couldn't help but join in. after a moment however he composed himself enough to speak.

"**Kyuubi my friend, Nice to see your wit is still as sharp as ever. I'm going to assume that this means the boy spoke the truth?"**

"**But of course Monato-san, who else knows how to get here?"**

"**Very well. Uzumaki Naruto, step forward."**

The fine chakra mist that had begun with Kenchi's feather drifted between Monato and Naruto.

"**Coven! Hear my voice. The chosen standing before us has proven himself worthy, now shall he join us and be truly one blood. Coven, present!"**

With the last word each of the Phoenix plucked a single feather, each of these floated in the air for a moment before also taking on the properties of a mist. No two feathers were alike, just as no two phoenix were alike. In a short time there was a multi-colored mist wreathing Naruto's entire body. The only Phoenix not to have added a feather was the great lord Monato himself. He looked Naruto in the eye and asked.

"Do you know the proper oaths?" 

Naruto was about to say 'no' when his mind suddenly seemed to snag on one particular memory.

"Yes, I believe I do. Shall I begin first?"

"**Please do. This is the first summoner in a long time that I look forward to inducting."**

Naruto took one last look around the room before following the promptings of memories planted in his head.

"Blood for blood,  
Mine and yours spilled together.  
May they mingle and be as one blood.  
I Uzumaki Naruto do hereby adopt you, Monato Siame,  
keeper of the eternal flame, and lord of the phoenix as my brother.  
May our bloods be one and our lives never parted."

Monato nodded his head. Proper form, Proper speed. Everything in place. For a moment he bowed his head and then spoke.

"**Life to Blood,  
Blood to flame,  
Flame to Life,  
May the circle never end."**

With that Monato plucked one of his own feathers. As it faded into mist and joined the colors swirling around Naruto, Naruto himself re-opened the wound where the Phoenix feather had once been. The moment he did so the ritual was completed. This was not the end however. Instead of drifting away the brightly glowing motes seemed to cluster tighter around Naruto. Distantly he seemed to hear a voice speaking to him…

"**I have another gift to give you. As the first and the last, as the reconciler, I grant you an ability lost to Konoha for generations. Uzumaki Naruto, I bestow upon you 'Angels Flame'"**

For a brief moment everything stood still, and then… All those motes condensed, they formed a solid stream and forced their way into the cut on Naruto's arm. Naruto Yelled writhing in agony as his blood seemed to catch fire, the heat and light Poured through his veins, his head pounded like a drum, a moment more and he would surely… Then the pain stopped. There was no sense of fading. One moment every muscle in his body screamed in agony, and the next Naruto opened his eyes and then started at his hands in awe. Covering Naruto's entire body were dancing multi-colored flames. Holding up a hand Naruto couldn't help but shiver at what he was seeing. To his eyes he should have a cinder, yet all he felt was a pleasant warmth swirling around him.

"Wha… what is this?"

Monato couldn't help but chuckle at the awe showing on Naruto's face.

"**That is a lost technique called 'Angel's flame' Once that was a fairly common, if rather Unused Bloodline ability in your village. Once active it can last for up to twenty-four hours. As long as it's active it has no ill effects on your body. The moment it de-activates however your body's chakra is reduced to the bare amount needed to maintain your life. Meaning that once you cancel it you will probably need to rest for at least a week to get back to normal."**

Once again Naruto looked down at the dancing flames in awe

"What do they do?"

"**Basically it makes use of the fact that we literally pumped Phoenix blood into your veins. Anyone you are willing to tolerate will feel nothing but a warm current no matter what intensity of attack you use that fire for. Of course, anyone you dislike will probably be burnt quite badly just by walking to near to you."**

"Thank you Monato-Sama."

Once again Monato gave a slight laugh.

"**I have one more gift for you Uzumaki Naruto. You have said that all is forgiven on the account of the old debt. I present you with this feather…"**

Monato plucked a second feather from his wing and handed it to Naruto.

"**This feather will heal for any-one friendly to you. If it goes to far from your person it will vanish from its carrier and return to you. ****If you like you may gift it to another.**** If you do so then It can only get so far from it's new owner. should it's owner die, it will return here. Use it well"**

"Thank you First flame, I hope we will meet again one day."

With that Naruto and Kyuubi both vanished in a puff of flame.

**I too hope we meet again one day. Farewell Uzumaki Naruto, May Kami-sama watch over and protect you.

* * *

**

Shinji-Higurashi:  
The Bath Scenes eh? well, perhaps I'll have to throw in a little more fluff.

boredathome:  
But of course... He's now in on a secret, and it'll destry him if he is ever tempted by fate. As for the Hinata/ necklace thing... I may explain what happend next chapter. Oh yes, and the Personallity is whats been keeping him acting silly with that fake grin on his face... I'll probably make that a bit of a hard habit to break... or perhaps not, we'll see. Yes, I know he's OOC on the last couple of chapters, but it was the only way it seemed to work. Other POV? (shrug) perhaps.

ranma hibiki:  
do you have ANY Idea how tempting it was to make him do just that?

Monaki-cheung:  
(shrug) no worries

Eadha Ohn:  
to keep the Atasuki from knowing mainly, but also Oroachimaru and those narrow minded villagers.

PersonaJXT:  
Did this chapter help?

Death by Kunai:  
I could ask you the same thing...

Ugh...:  
OH..MY..GOSH I honestly think that yours is the closest thing I've ever gotten to a flame. Kewl. I dissagree however. Self assurance and arrogance are not at all the same thing. One makes you look like a snobish ass, and the other usually attracts people. as for the change. He's always had the pride... if I may call it that. But up to this point it's been maintaining the cheery Facade'. He'll probably need the stern again later, but the cheery is kind of a false mask. Only Hinata will be able to see past it untill he drops it again. BTW, the door that sasuke found in this chapter also explains part of naruto's attitude, it's hard to remain Naive when handed a blunt view of yourself.

Dragon Man 180:  
I hope that this chapter explained a little.

To Everybody:  
I'm sorry that I didn't answer you all personally, but it's 3AM right now, and I'm about to hit the sack. Thank you all for your reviews, and I hope you will both continue to read, and continue to tell me what you do and don't like.

Sincerly,  
Manatheron


	10. Fire and Leaf

Slowly the sun sank toward the horizon soon it would be set, and at the closing of the day The Mirage of a temple once again appeared in the swirling sands of the desert. For a short time it stood mute. A tribute in it's self to a battle that had once sealed away the army's of darkness. Suddenly a puff of red flames appeared near it, followed a moment later by a puff of multi-colored flames.

"Wow"

Naruto was staring down at his hands again, nearly gaping in awe.

"Why'd you make me leave so soon Kyuubi-sama? I was about to ask how to use these cool flames."

Kyuubi gave a short bark of a laugh.

"I didn't remove us kit, I vanished, and you followed me."

Naruto looked up, confusion showing in his eyes. Kyuubi sighed.

I suppose that I'll need to teach him THIS to…

"Naruto, did you listen to the explanation that Monato gave to you?"

Naruto thought back. As little as a month ago he would have just nodded and tried to look wise while feverishly wondering what had actually been said. Thanks to Kyuubi's training with the books however (And DAMN was that training Boooorrrrriiinnng) Naruto's attention span was much longer.

"I caught most of it sensei, the important parts anyway. This flame will not hurt my friends, even if I target them specifically, and it will devastate those who don't like me, even if I'm not aware of them."

Kyuubi sighed

"And?"

"And what Kyuubi-sensei? That is all I heard."

"Naruto… I should be mad, but I guess that since you were probably in a state of mild shock… You missed some of the main points. First once you de-activate your new flames your chakra is effectively Zero. In fact you will probably pass out. Most Ninja's would need a week to recover from the chakra depletion. You would take a day if I were still fully sealed. I'm not, Lucky for you however your body heals faster than most peoples, I'd guess that you'll be back to normal in four days, and probably well enough to get out of the hospital after three."

Naruto took a moment to absorb this information and then acknowledged it with a quick jerk of his head. The wind was coming up heralding the bitterly cold desert night. Normally Naruto would have needed to use Chakra to heat himself and to block the wind driven sand. Absently he noted that the flames dancing around his body now did both without him needing to concentrate. This alone wasn't enough for him to remark on anymore; Kyuubi would scold him for bringing up frivolous things, but it did help him remember and earlier comment that Kyuubi had made.

"Kyuubi-sensei? What did you mean when you said I brought myself here?"

Kyuubi looked startled for a moment. As little as a week and a half ago Naruto probably wouldn't have taken notice of the phrase but now…

"With this new ability you have also gained the Phoenix's mode of transportation for covering long distances… come start walking back to the village. We will train on the way back because you will most likely be asleep for several days after this."

And so they walked. Kyuubi explaining a point of interest about Naruto's new ability and Naruto quickly taking the hint and attempting new things with his chakra aura. The first thing he learned was weapon forging. Using the flames Naruto found that he could make weapons of pure fire. These weapons held together for five to ten minutes before dissipating, but during that time they morphed into whatever type of weapon he wanted. Luckily for Naruto this trick was as easy as thinking of the weapon and focusing in a certain way. The second thing he learned was that the flames granted him the use of one-handed seals. Without concentrating Naruto found that he could do two forms of seal Jutsu's at the same time. Kyuubi let Naruto fool around with that particular technique for about an hour before stopping him.

"Kyuubi, Something is… odd."

Kyuubi had, until a moment ago, been watching Naruto perform various Jutsu's using the wreath of fire around him but then Naruto and stumbled. They had been walking for nearly eight hours, and the sun was beginning to come up.

"What's wrong kit?"

"Suddenly I'm beginning to feel… tired."

Kyuubi had a worried thought for a moment before he realized what had happened.

"How long have you been awake kit?"

"Um. Let me think… 24…48…72… oh SHIT I've been awake almost four days straight!"

"Hmm I wondered. You've probably been running on adrenaline since we left the phoenix's nest… Alright kit do you see that dot in the distance?"

Naruto looked toward the distant horizon there was a small speck in the distance

"Yes Kyuubi-sama."

"I want to concentrate on it. I want you to mentally picture going from here to there in a single step."

Naruto nearly choked… he stumbled again.

"K...Kyuubi-sensei doing that is im...impossible."

"Not any more kit. All you need is to focus. That is the last Phoenix gift we'll work on until after you re-cooperate. The ability is called Phoenix Re-location. You can move yourself and a small group from horizon to horizon in a single step. What really happens is you just kind of, well… Bend reality a little. Your ANBU use a similar technique but theirs is a manipulation of seals. You can also move instantly to anyplace you can envision in your mind. Provided of course that it hasn't changed much since you last saw it. Oh, also I'm guessing that this will probably take the last of your stamina, so be careful, you don't want to pass out half way there, it would take me forever to find you."

Naruto took another look at Kyuubi, and then eyeballed the small dot in the distance.

"As you wish Kyuubi-sensei."

Concentrating Naruto envisioned moving from where he was to just beside the dot in a single step. A second later Kyuubi watched as Naruto disappeared again in his trademark puff of multicolored flames. Kyuubi nodded before following. Naruto re-appeared fifty feet from the entrance to the hidden village of sand. He took a proud look around himself, and remained awake **just** long enough to see Kyuubi appear and smile at him before he collapsed into a dreamless sleep.

Kyuubi stepped forward just in time to scoop up the exhausted body of his pupil as Naruto pitched headfirst toward the dirt.

_Off to the Hospital I suppose. _He mused _one step closer to Hokage for you and one step closer to revenge for me. Good work Naruto-san.

* * *

_

Hinata was sitting up in bed reading a book when a knock sounded at the door.

"Hyuuga-san? Are you awake?"

It had been a day since she had fought the demons, apparently she had been nearly out of chakra when brought in, and the staff had ordered her to remain where she was for at least two more.

"Yes, I'm awake. Will you come in?"

Berra, Hinata's nurse from the first day opened the door and stepped inside.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Hyuuga-san But I'm afraid that I have a bit of an improper request to make of you."

"What's that Berra-san?"

"Well, our hospital only has so many rooms, and they are all in use at the moment Unfortunately we just had a young man brought in… apparently he has chakra depletion, but unfortunately all the other double rooms are full… would it be terribly improper if We put the young man in here?"

Hinata paused for only the briefest moments of thought before answering.

"Certainly, bring him in."

Berra didn't bother responding but bowed and stepped out the door. A moment later a tall man with a fox-like face appeared carrying a blonde young shinobe with him. As he stepped in he muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'Bloody… flaming… fan girls!' before putting the young man in the other bed and drawing the curtain that separated the two beds. Moments later Hinata saw a white shirt with a torn sleeve and a pair of faded deerskin pants land on the chair just beyond the edge of the curtain. Until that point she had been tempted to try activating her blood limit to see who it was, but the fact that he probably wasn't wearing much a the moment managed to stop her. Hinata decided that it was time to get back to reading her book.

* * *

Kyuubi was slightly annoyed. True he had popped up just in time to catch Naruto. Yes, it was true that the guard had (thankfully) assumed that their approach simply wasn't noticed due to the sun rising. But those DAMN fan girls had been such a pain to shake. He had hardly managed to get inside the doors before he was surround by a group of girls, each of them had nearly DEMANDED to get their hands on Naruto. 

_Heh, honestly I probably should have just let one of them take care of the kid… he's far too modest at the moment. BUT, its done now… at least he'll have some quite time, I told the nurses to keep his room unlisted… he does have a roommate, but I'm pretty sure she saw nothing but the hair, oh well, the kit will just have to deal with her later._

Kyuubi straightened up from tucking in Naruto, and walked back around the curtain. He took a moment to bow to Naruto's new roommate, he was a little startled to see that she was one of Naruto's fellow leaf shinobi, but he didn't show it. Kyuubi DID however, notice that the thin dress like shirts issued by the hospital showed off, what he could see of her figure, rather nicely.

"Pardon the Intrusion miss. My student overworked himself during practice. Agrito for sharing your room."

Hinata had been just about to start reading again when the odd fox-like man had come back out and bowed to her. He was quite formal, but then she had been trained in diplomacy since she was quite young.

"No trouble at all sir, I hope he recovers soon."

Saying so she made a seated bow in the direction of Kyuubi. Never one to miss a chance at a little peeping Kyuubi snuck a surreptitious look down the top of her shirt.

_Hmmm if this ISN'T the girl who had him blushing then the kit is FAR blinder than I thought._

"As do I… keep an eye on him for me will you?"

"Gladly."

"Agrito"

With that Kyuubi left the room thinking

_Pity she's far to young for me. Oh well, perhaps I've set you on the right track kit. Now she'll be wondering exactly who her roommate is.

* * *

_

Sasuke took a deep breath and tried to steady himself. Yesterday he and the fifth Hokage had spent more than two hours over 'tea'. Tsunade had gotten it into her head to Talk Sasuke into seeing Sakura, and when the Hokage latched onto an Idea she didn't stop pursuing it. Shortly before she had left Tsunade had elicited a promise from Sasuke that he would walk Sakura home today. As she was walking out the door Tsunade and mentioned something along the lines of 'be there if you want to continue living' Not quite her words, but close enough.

_NOW what do I do. Sakura will be done with her medic duties in less than five minutes… perhaps I can slip away now and then tell the Hokage that I tried but she got Past me._

Nodding to himself Sasuke started to stand when the door across the street opened.

"…nade-sama, I'll be certain to take some time to meditate today…. Of course I will… right… OK, see you tomorrow."

Sasuke sat slack jawed. He had never really noticed before, but Sakura was quite lovely. Especially in the white tunic that the Konoha nurses wore. Sasuke would probably have sat daydreaming until it was to late, but somebody walked between him and Sakura disturbing his thoughts.

Sakura had just spent several hours grueling under the close scrutiny of none other than Tsunade-sama herself, she was tired, and a little frustrated. She had been trying to get the hang of an advanced healing technique for the last couple of days, but she just couldn't quite seem to get it right.

(sigh) _lets see perhaps it would have been easier if Tsunade hadn't been standing over me… Damn does that women make me ner…_

Sakura's thoughts broke off as she felt a presence trailing her. Sakura knew that she wasn't the best shinobi in the village, but even she could tell when she was being tailed. Drawing a Kunai she whipped around and… and nearly stabbed Sasuke in the head before he could react. Blushing Sakura turned and began walking back home after quickly putting back the Kunai.

Sasuke had been VERY worried for a moment, he had just about caught up to Sakura when she had suddenly pulled a knife on him. Her speed was such that he was defiantly caught off guard. Thankfully she had put it down and started walking again when she saw who it was.

"You've improved"

_BAKA! You Intend to get anywhere with a STUPID opening like that? After what you did to her your lucky that she didn't stab you AFTER she saw who it was._

"Like you care…"

_Why did I say that? I still love you Sasuke-kun at least I think I do… oh well, you deserve some of your own medicine._

The two of them walked in silence for a while before Sasuke got the courage to say…

"Sakura?"

Sakura turned. Sasuke had stopped with his head hung in shame.

"I'm sorry."

Sakura stood looking at him for a moment or two and then started walking again.

"Sakura-Chan,"

Sasuke was forced to jog to keep up

"I'm truly sorry, I know that I hurt you, and I know I have no right to ask for forgiveness, but if you can find it in your heart to at least tolerate me…"

Sakura continued to walk forward. Jogging behind her Sasuke couldn't see the tears in her eyes. He was just a little desperate however, and honestly he had hoped that perhaps some small part of her still harbored feelings for him.

"What I did was so terribly wrong; I always assumed that you were just another fan girl, that it was only a crush… By the time I saw the truth, well,"

Sasuke gave a dark chuckle

"Let me re-phrase that, by the time Naruto had beaten the truth into me, I was too angry to admit it…"

Sakura kept walking, she was almost home, just another block or so and she could be rid of him, then she could cry in peace.

"I just want you to know…"

Sasuke stopped, Sakura had made it to her home and was now running up the stairs. Sasuke's head dropped and he whispered.

"That I love you."

Sakura paused. Sasuke had mumbled something that she hadn't heard, but the tone of his voice…

"You hurt me Sasuke, You hurt me more than I thought it was possible to be hurt, I can't forgive you, but I can't hate you either…"

She stood for a moment with one hand on the door.

"Perhaps I'll see you tomorrow."

With that she fled inside pulling the door shut behind her. Sasuke couldn't believe it,

_She said that she can't h...hate me? And that she'd… see. Me. tomorrow?_

Sasuke sighed, as small smile playing across his features

_Perhaps there is still hope.

* * *

_

Ugh... Redux:  
Ya well... (rueful grin) I didn't know her age so I made one up. therefore in this Fic Tsunade is 10 years older

Daniel of Lorien:  
He still might, I haven't decided yet.

HDxShadow:  
Hope your feeling better dude, I missed your reviews. BTW, um well, I was gonna make a comment about the fanclub again, but if your sick...

boredathome:  
He's not going to ask the Hokage questions if they might make her mad. he is on probation after all. Also the first flame is trying his hardest to reconcile that old wrong I spoke of, thats why he was so forgiving. And thank for the complements.

Eadha Ohn:  
Actually I might have Naruto visit Hidden Air or Hidden Snow next (depending on which name I pick for the village) Besides, Sasuke hasn't suffered near enough yet. After all, he DID try to kill Naruto.

Rorschach's Blot, everyone who corrected the Nii/nee:  
Thank you I know. my best guess is that I was so tired at the time I just slipped up. thanks for pointing it out.

TimeShifter:  
Naruto DID summon Kyuubi, but kyuubi want to pull a prank on the Phoenix's.

ranma hibiki:  
you might have had to face Some of your past, but can you imagion ALL of it? Brrr. it makes ME tremble, and I consider pride/Vanity to be my greatest fault

Monaki-cheung:  
I may just have to do that...

Dragon Man 180:  
Naruto doens't know, and kyuubi hasn't realized yet.

Shinji-Higurashi:  
Yes and no... it depends on which legend you read about them.

To everyone:  
Thanks again to everyone who reads my fics. especial thanks to those of you who take a moment to review for me. I hope to have another update in a couple of days... Ta-ta for now,

Sincerly,  
Manatheron


	11. Chakra and Memories

Nara Shikamaru was currently sitting at the top of a tree watching clouds. Normally he would have been lying in the park watching clouds, or perhaps watching clouds while he was supposed to be taking care of the family deer, but ever since he had blown up at that absolute BASTARD Uchiha he had been the object of attention to the old fan-girls.

_Dammit Chouji why couldn't you have kept the details to yourself? Ok I accept the fact that the Hokage demanded a report, but did you have to describe what happened QUITE that vividly to EVERY girl you could find?_

Shikamaru sighed again.

_So bothersome, how I would love to be a cloud… floating, drifting across the sky, not a worry in the world… no troublesome latent bloodline or annoying fan girls._

"Dreaming again Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru jumped to his feet, and nearly fell out of the tree. Turning around he prepared to flee. That is until he heard a familiar laugh.

"Worried Shika-kun? Don't worry too much, I haven't told your fan girls."

Breathing a sigh of relief Shikamaru sat back down and closed his eyes.

"Don't scare me like that Ino, and I've told you before not to call me 'shika-kun'."

Ino laughed at the expression Shikamaru had given her. Anyone else would have only seen annoyance; Ino however had been hanging around him since the two of them had hit age five. She saw the relief in his eyes.

"What? Are you telling me that a few fan girls have the great Nara Shikamaru flustered? Are you honestly telling me that the GREAT Nara Shikamaru the Genius and possessor of the Recessive **'Shadow blood limit' **could be afraid of mere GIRLS?"

Shikamaru almost smiled, in fact he would have, but he didn't want Ino knowing how good it was to hear a sane voice.

_Heh, some things never change eh Ino? Hmmm I wonder why you're back so soon though… I thought that your group had been delayed by Hinata passing out."_

"What's the matter **Shika-kun**? Cat got your tongue?"

"No, it's just far too troublesome to answer you… besides what about you? Why are…"

"Why am I back?"

Ino stood up and put a hand over her mouth.

"Do you mean to tell me that the great Shikamaru MISSED little old me?"

_Always the same… thank Kami. Even the same old joke._

"No, it would just be to bothersome finding someone else to annoy me constantly."

Ino giggled before she caught herself.

"That's a new answer."

"I know, I was going to use the old one, but this came to mind and it would have required effort to change it."

"Heh, well, if you must know, I was sent back to tell Tsunade not to worry… apparently I have the best speed in our current group and someone needed to get word back."

Sighing Ino sat back down.

"Pity though, I met THE hottest Shinobi while I was in Sauna."

Shikamaru just raised an eyebrow.

"Well Actually I MET him here in Konoha, but you see what happened was…"

Shikamaru laid back and just let the sound of her voice wash over him. He would never admit it, especially not to her but he DID miss her, and her endless bothersome chatter. Whoever her new target was had BETTER take good care of her, because it would be VERY troublesome hunting the guy down if he didn't…

* * *

Sasuke awoke with a start. Glancing at the clock in his room he noticed that he was beginning to sleep MUCH later than he used to, of course he had been up until WELL past four AM last night. For some reason his discussion with Sakura kept running though his head _'…You hurt me Sasuke__You hurt me more than I thought it was possible to be hurt, I can't forgive you, but I can't hate you either…" _. 

_She can't hate me… therefore there is still a chance that I can make up for my behavior toward her…_

These thoughts had played through his head for most of the night; consequently he had spent a lot of time tossing and turning. When he had finally managed to sleep he had odd dreams involving Sakura killing Itachi, or Itachi killing Sakura… except that sometimes HE had been Itachi, and sometimes Sakura had turned into Naruto… Shaking his Head Sasuke stood up and when into his families training room to start practicing.

_Perhaps I'll go see Sakura again today… Maybe a flower would show my sincerity…

* * *

_

"SAKURA! Pay attention! I swear girl your mind must be melting or something, you need to FOCUS!"

Sakura however was having a bit of a hard time focusing; in her mind she kept replaying what happened yesterday after work. _'Sakura-chan I have no right to ask for forgiveness, _

Sakura started doing hand seals in an absent fashion. Not paying much attention to what she was doing she suddenly heard Tsunade yelling again.

"SAKURA DON'T FINISH THE…"

The warning came to late however Sakura finished the sequence with the Tiger seal and…

_What the HELL is that Idiot girl DOING? She missed HALF the healing seals and Substituted FIRE or ELECTRIC seals for the other half… If I didn't know better I'd swear that…_

Tsunade dove behind a metal cabinet Seconds later an explosion rocked the hospital as Sakura's Jutsu backfired critically. Tsunade waited to the slow count of three before looking around the corner of the cabinet. Sakura was standing near the remains of the dummy she had been practicing on. She looked slightly shell shocked and MUCH worse for wear. Her Once white shirt now Smoke blackened, as was her face, her arms, and half the room.

* * *

Naruto stretched and yawned. 

_Damn I just got up and I'm STILL tired... this must be what Chakra exhaustion feels like, it's kind of odd. Like when my arm fell asleep, except over my whole body. Oh well._

Looking around one of the first things Naruto noticed was that it was night. The second was that he was in a hospital, and the final was that he was less then half clothed. Truth be told the first and third had been nagging at his mind since he woke up, but having his eyes open proved them beyond doubt. Scanning the room Naruto saw his cloths sitting on a chair just past his curtain.

_Heh, Thanks Kyuubi-sensei, at least I don't need to hunt around for clothes before the nurses come in the morning. _

Thinking this Naruto jumped on the floor, and fell flat on his face.

_Nani? Why? Oh right… chakra exhaustion. My arms and legs won't work right._

Grabbing the edge of the bed, Naruto pulled himself upright and carefully tested his legs.

_Hmm, a little wobbly, but they should hold… at least long enough to get to the chair._

And so Naruto made his way across the room on weak legs.

* * *

Hinata meanwhile had been woken from a fairly sound sleep by the sound of something hitting the floor. Being a Ninja the first thought she had was that there was an enemy in her room. So when she swung her legs over the edge of the bed she was momentarily surprised to find herself facing a curtain instead of the door of her room. 

_Huh? Gen-jutsu? Wait… curtain? OH! Right, I'm in the hospital tomorrow they should be giving me the OK for traveling. But what was that sound?_

"Byakugan"

She whispered as she activated her family's blood limit.

* * *

Naruto was halfway across the room when he thought he heard someone whisper. Normally he would have been able to make out even the slightest of sounds, but in his current weaken state he paused in his shuffling to listen.

* * *

Hinata, having remembered by now that she had a roommate had only activated her bloodline in its weakest form. She could see all of her side of the room, and the chair at the end of her roommates. She was silent however trying to determine what the sound had been.

* * *

_Eh, must have been nothing._

Slowly Naruto continued his shuffling walk across the room.

_There! It's on HIS side… It can't be my roommate, he hasn't been asleep NEARLY long enough to up and around yet. Besides if he's a ninja he'd know to stay in bed for at least a couple of days…All Ninja have had Chakra depletion at least once… The intruder… he's almost._

_Oh shit… it's just a little… to… far…_

With that Naruto collapsed luckily for him he had just enough strength left in his arms to cushion the blow… slightly.

_Dammit that hurt. _

Painfully Naruto rolled himself over. He was lying on his back staring up at the ceiling when he heard a slight gasp. Moments later he felt his head being lifted off the floor. By that point it was getting difficult to stay awake.

* * *

Hinata had been about to attack the lurking shape when it had suddenly fallen. For a moment she had been frozen in place. All she could see was that shocking blonde hair. Then he had turned over. It was Naruto-kun. In spite of herself Hinata let out a small gasp before rushing over. Without thinking she gently lifted his head and laid it in her lap.

* * *

When Naruto had heard the gasp he wanted to know who it was that had made the sound and so using a large portion of what little energy he had left Naruto opened his eyes again. The vision he saw was one that he would bring up for comfort in his darkest moments, even years later. Hyuuga Hinata's graceful face stared back at him, her deep blue hair hanging to her shoulders and her eyes showing obvious concern. Her boldness had her blushing slightly giving her cheeks a lightly rosy hue (The only reason it wasn't darker was because she was focusing on his face). The light hospital gown trailing gracefully over her shoulders. It was the eyes that held his attention though. He seemed to see something in them that he had never seen in anyone's eyes except Ikura, Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Kakashi. 

"H..Hinata-chan?"

Hinata's blush deepened.

"H..Hai"

Naruto smiled. Not his plastic smile from Konoha, but the true smile he seldom let anyone see.

"My own personal angel."

With that Naruto lapsed back into the welcoming darkness.

* * *

Hinata's blush went unnoticed by the now slumbering Naruto, but if he had seen it she would probably have died of embarrassment. 

_Now what do I do. Naruto-kun is asleep, and most likely won't be waking up for quite a while. As comfortable as this is I can't stay here for the rest of the night can I?_

Looking around Hinata tried to decide what to do. She was sitting on a carpeted floor a short distance from her bed… if she could just stretch far enough… **_There! _**Hinata managed to snag the edge of her quilt and pulled it over.

_Here you go Naruto-kun Now you just wait here a moment and I'll summon a nurse and…_

Hinata had been about to shift her sleeping crush again when something in her mind seemed to stop her. The voice of Naruto's nice teacher seemed to echo in her mind again _'keep an eye on him for me will you?' _

_Well, why shouldn't I, I'll get the nurse in a moment, but for now Naruto-kun _(Hinata began softly stroking Naruto's cheek) _I can just enjoy the moment._

Hinata blushed again as she heard Naruto's voice from moments ago _my own personal angel _carefully arranging the quilt to cover Naruto (and getting a nosebleed in the process, He's only wearing his boxers again) Hinata closed her eyes and thought back over the first time she had seen Naruto

-Flashback roughly 12 years ago-

Hinata peered through her fathers' legs at the crowd of children playing in the playground.

"Hinata-chan, go play with the other kids I'll be over on the bench talking to your momma ok?"

Hinata looked from her father to her mother

_Mamma got BIG, daddy says I get a new brother or sister soon, but… why does mamma look so tired? Oh well…_

So a young Hinata had gone off to play with the other children she hadn't been there long before she noticed a young boy with black hair and nearly black eyes building a sandcastle.

Sitting down to watch for a while Hinata watched as he carefully added a third level to an already impressive building. After a while she got enough courage to ask.

"Wa You doin?"

"Daddy say to bwild him a castle. Sow I'wm making him a pwetty one."

Hinata giggled, she was about to ask if she could help when she heard yelling from the far end of the playground standing up she walked over to see what was happening. There were two older children picking on a girl with blue pink hair.

"Get outta here"

"Ya, this is OUR part of the playground."

"B..but that's MWY ball!"

"Not anymore its not"

"It's OURS now."

Hinata wasn't the bravest person but what those two were doing wasn't right stepping forward she spoke up.

"That's not nwice. You stop it owah I'm telling mwy daddy."

"Hah, you have to get BACK to him first."

With that the larger of the two pushed her down. It hurt, LOTS. Hinata started to cry.

"Stwop it. Pwease!"

"Be quiet you big baby."

the second one was laughing and was about to give her a kick when a young boy with blue eyes and messy blonde hair spoke up from behind him.

"You Stwop that wight now."

"Ohhh coming to save your friends freak?"

"Your nowt being niwce."

"So… Might makes right. Now bug off baby."

The young blonde raised his fists

"You weave dem awone WIGHT NOW."

"or you'll?"

"Do THWIS"

With that the young blonde ran forward and kicked the bully in the knee. Following through with a punch to the nose. Naruto may not have been very old, but at age three he was already a VERY proficient street brawler. The smaller bully stared in shock while his friend was beaten up by a boy who was a whole YEAR younger then him. Naruto WASN't walking away uninjured, but he was giving better then he was taking. Finally he stopped, He had a torn shirt,a bloody nose, and a black eye.

"Now give it Bwack."

The smaller of the two bullys threw the ball at sakura.

"Take it. I'm leaving."

With that he raced off. The larger bully stood up, took one look at Naruto, and then ran crying for his mother. Sakura took just long enough to thank Naruto before grabbing her ball and running back toward where her mother was waiting. Hinata sat on the ground and looked at him. She was about to ask who he was when the larger bully came back… in the arms of his mother.

"YOU GET OUT OF HERE. Fucking DEMON. You should have been killed when you were born."

With that she turned and walked away. Hinata watched as Naruto, Smiled at the women. Standing up as quietly as she could she ran back to her father.

"Daddy! Daddy!"

Haishi looked down at his only child.

"What is it Hinata-kun?"

"Twhat boy ovwer there just saved mwe fwom some Nawty people."

Which one Hinata?

"The wone wiff the Pwetty hair."

Haishi looked over to the spot were Naruto had been standing, he wasn't there anymore.

-End flashback-

_I remember seeing the tears in your eyes, even with the smile on your face Naruto-kun I don't think I saw much of you after that, but I remembered, and when school started I continued to watch you. I don't know if I'll ever be able to tell you, but… you are my sunshine and my strength._

With that Hyuuga Hinata drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Death By Kunai:  
The Necklace issue... will be resolved partly fairly soon. 

Donut-Nin:  
Interesting Idea... I'll definatly think about it

boredathome:  
Who? Sasuke? Not really. In my opinion Sasuke and Sakura are well suited to each other... and I don't care much for either. I have her letting him off fairly easy 'cause she still loves him. Naruto's forgiveness is going to be MUCH more difficult to get.

Daniel of Lorien:   
I'm assuming that your talking about Naruto. He hasn't really had much of a fight lately. give me some time to work up to a battle.

Firehedgehog:  
Glad to have you with us.

hollywood1390:  
'shrug' He'll get back eventuly. either in this book or the next. I've got to let sasuke stew some more. He hasn't suffered enough in my eyes.

ranma hibiki:  
So tempting... but not yet.

Dragon Man 180:  
You BETCHA!

Shinji-Higurashi:  
It's not really a transformation... just a really sweet Jutsu that he'll probably only use in dire need.

* * *

Me: YAY FOR ME! I got another chapter done! 

Naruto: Humph. how long has it been since the last one may I ask?

Me:Weeeelllll work and stuff is kinda draining and...

Naruto: Not good enough. I happen to have inside (your head) information. I know for a fact that this fic sat half finished for quite some time.

Me: ya well. Take out the scene with you and Hinata and you have about what I had written. I figured that my readers would probably kille me if I left you out completely.

Naruto: (Drawing a kunai) you almost left me out.

Me: your the one complaining not me... anyway.

Thank you all for your reviews. The more the better. Cause the more I get the more motivated I am please I BEG you all of you to continue to review and tell me about it. Thanks.

Sincerly,  
Manatheron


	12. No Naruto POV?

Hinata sighed; she had been doing that once or twice every five minutes for the last hour or so.

-Earlier that morning-

"Hinata-Chan? Hinata-Chan, time to wake up. I know that your probably pretty comfortable there, I know I would be, but the doctor will be here in a moment to verify whether or not you can leave."

Hinata had been half asleep until she heard the part about being comfortable. Looking into the face of a woman old enough to be her mother Hinata blushed slightly.

"Anno Berra-sama. Um what should I do about...?"

Hinata gestured to Naruto who still lay with his head in her lap. Berra took a good look at the sleeping young man.

"If it wasn't for the fact that the Hyuuga's are one of the few families that raise their children right I'd think that was your doing, however from the look of that boy's bed I'm guessing that he got a second wind, so to speak, and got up at night. From the look of YOUR bed I'd guess that he fell at least once, and that the sound woke you up."

Hinata's jaw dropped at how close the women had been to accurate.

"On the other hand, you're a skilled ninja, you could have arranged that them like that before getting comfortable."

Blushing Hinata had started to make a protest when she noticed that the nurse was smiling.

"On the other hand however, why bother doing that when you could have just climbed in bed with him."

Hinata's face just GLOWED.

-End flashback-

_Well, at least she let me get up before calling for help to get Naruto-kun back in bed._

"What are you thinking about Hinata-san?"

Ten-ten's voice broke though Hinata's contemplations. Hinata, Ten-ten and Kurenai had started back to Konoha shortly after Hinata's release from the hospital. Normally they would have been traveling Ninja-style, jumping from tree limb to tree limb, but Hinata's doctors had advised waiting another day before exercising to vigorously.

"A... Anno Ten-Chan, Um nothing much really."

Kurenai, who had been told the whole story by the nurse gave her a sideways glance but instead of commenting on the sighs, changed the topic.

"Did you ever find Naruto's Necklace Hinata-Chan?"

-Flashback-

Hinata had just been released from the hospital when her nurse had walked up the front door.

"Hyuuga-san! Here."

The nurse placed the necklace in Hinata's hand

"This was found where you popped up; we assumed that it was yours."

Looking at the necklace Hinata noticed that two of the three stones and vanished off if it leaving only the large stone in the middle and the sets of claws, two on either side of the crystal.

"Um Berra-san? What happened to the other gems?"

Berra gave her a funny look.

"There were no other stones on the necklace when it was brought to us Hyuuga-san. Just this one."

-End flashback-

Hinata had been about to take it when the thought struck her that it really didn't belong to her. So Hinata did the only thing that her honor dictated she could do. She wrote a note to Naruto apologizing for the loss of the stones and an offer to explain everything when she saw him next.

"I d...did Kurenai-sensei, and I gave it back as well."

"Very noble Hinata-san, most girls in your position would have held on to it as an excuse to see him again."

Hinata said nothing, but the look on Ten-ten's face clearly indicated that SHE would have held on to it.

* * *

Startled Sakura sat bolt upright. 

_What? Where?_

Remembering the day before Sakura tensed up.

-Flashback-

_After a slow count to three Tsunade peeked around the metal cabinet. Sakura was standing near the remains of the dummy she had been practicing on. She looked slightly shell shocked and MUCH worse for wear. Her Once white shirt now Smoke blackened, as was her face, her arms, and half the room. For a moment Tsunade was torn between laughing and getting angry. That was of course until Sakura turned around. Blood flowed freely from multiple cuts and one of the dummy's arms was sticking out of her chest at about lung height._

"_Tsunade-same?"_

_That had been all she managed to say before the darkness had swallowed her again._

-End Flashback-

Relaxing she lay back again,

_Well, I must not have been TO badly injured or I'd be in burial clothes rather than a hospital bed._

"Feeling better Sakura-san?"

Sakura jumped a little bit as Tsunade walked round the bed to update the chart hanging on the footboard.

"Yes Tsunade-Sama, Much better."

"Good, because it should be safe for me to Pound the crap out of you now."

Turning around Tsunade suddenly seemed to loom, pulling the same trick she had in Naruto's old apartment not that long ago, Tsunade cracked knuckles the size of largish boulders. Luckily for Sakura Tsunade had only done that for effect. Sakura did however receive quite a tirade about keeping her focus on what she was doing. Listening to every word Sakura could only nod her head in the right spots. After all, it WAS her own fault. Tsunade's rant would probably have gone quite a bit longer, but she was interrupted by tow people arguing right outside the door.

"I don't CARE whether or not she's asleep; I won't wake her I just want to…"

"Want to **what **traitor? Kill her in her sleep? No, as an ANBU guard I have every authority to bar entry to dangerous people."

"DANGEROUS! I made a STUPID MISTAKE. Now you let me past RIGHT NOW or I'll show you EXACTLY how dangerous an UCHIHA can BE!"

"HAH the only person in your immediate family I had any respect for was your FATHER, and you've done nothing but disgrace his name."

"Now look here you JACKASS I'll I want to do is leave a small…"

Sasuke's voice broke off as the two women heard the ANBU call for security to 'remove the traitor', His words.

"Now wait just a… stop RIGHT there or I'll… LET ME…"

By this time Tsunade opened the door.

"Drop him."

Sasuke, who had been suspended by four separate ANBU suddenly, found himself four feet off the ground with no support. He fell with a loud 'Crack' sound onto the floor and stood up rubbing his behind.

"Why are you here Sasuke?"

"I can to leave this flower for Sakura-san. If you'll just let me in I'll put it down and come right back out."

Pulling her head back inside Tsunade raised an eyebrow at Sakura. Acting on instinct Sakura shook her head no. Shrugging Tsunade stuck her head back out.

"Give it to me; I'll leave it on the bed stand for you."

Sasuke of course protested that he should do it himself, but in the end Tsunade just overrode his protests and brought in the flower after sending him away. Saying nothing Tsunade gently set the flowers on the night stand. It was an odd assortment, but to Sakura who had learned something of the language of flowers from Ino, it spoke volumes.

The Acacia Blossom meant 'Concealed Love', The Arbutus meant 'my only love', the Red Camellia meant 'Flame of my heart', the White Carnation stood for 'innocence or pure love', and the red Chrysanthemum meant 'I love you'.

"I know that the child hurt you."

Sakura was momentarily speechless, torn out of contemplation.

"But children are the most innocent and cruel beings on our planet, and right now there are very few people who are as mentally young as Uchiha Sasuke. He has had a terrible trauma in his past, and to be Honest with you I don't think he ever got over it. On top of that I believe that Naruto's progress combined with that cursed seal my have given him a bit of an inferiority complex. "

Sakura sat contemplating those words for a moment. While Tsunade stood up and made her way to the door.

"But I think that he had grown up quite a bit since his defeat by Naruto."

With that Tsunade swept out of the room leaving a very contemplative Sakura behind her.

* * *

Sasuke hadn't lingered long. Honestly it had been quite a risk for him to argue with the Hokage about being allowed in. She had given him several VERY severe warnings about following her orders without question. But he really did want to see Sakura again. He had intended to see if she would let him walk her home yesterday, but when he went to the advanced Jutsu School He had been informed that she was injured in a Jutsu backfire. 

_Lucky for me I found that old book in the library. Funny thing to have in an abandon house. But then it wasn't always abandoned._

Searching through the old library shelves he had found one on the various messages behind flowers. Finding the flowers had been much harder of course, but he had gotten lucky.

_Now I just have to hope she knows the meanings. After the Episode with Ino I thought I was hung for a moment. Humph Right to refuse service my ass._

So thinking Sasuke set off for home intent on training, with only a single disruptive thought.

_How will she respond?

* * *

_

"Shhhh, My Shika-senses are tingling."

"Oh shut up Amy, you used to claim that around Sasuke to."

"And I was usually right, now wasn't I?"

"…. SHUT UP EVERYONE! Tanya's Shika-senses are tingling and we don't want him to know we're around!"

_Dammit! How the FUCK do I get out of this one?_

Shikamaru Nara once again scanned the alley he was hidden in looking desperately for a way out.

_Maybe If I tunnel into these bags of trash I could…_

Shikamaru was shocked when the wall behind him suddenly opened up and a pair of hands appeared and covered his mouth before pulling him backward into the opening. Struggling to get away Shikamaru nearly melted through the floor when he heard a familiar voice whispering.

"Stop struggling you Idiot, they'll hear you."

It was Ino. Shikamaru whispered back

"How the hell did you find this?"

Smirking Ino couldn't help but let a smug tone enter her voice.

"I was part of the Sasuke Fan club remember? I was one of three people who knew how he used this particular tunnel."

"So I'm safe?"

"Not in the least."

"WHAT!"

"Shhh. The other two are the leaders of that group that is after you. As soon as they manage to distract the others they'll most likely come to check this spot."

"So how do we get away?"

"No clue."

"What do you mean 'NO CLUE' are you part of that group or not?"

Ino looked slightly abashed

"Well, we know he came in, we have no Idea how he hid. You see we could never find him. Not even when we set posts to watch for him to come out."

"DAMMIT INO, HE PROBABLY JUST SENT IN A BUNSHIN, THIS ISN'T AN ESCAPE TUNNEL, IT'S A BOLT HOLE."

Blushing Ino mumbled

"I guess I never thought of that…"

Sighing Shikamaru replayed the last couple of minutes in his mind.

_Dammit, I hate being a genius sometimes. As far as I can tell I owe her BIG just for buying me a couple of extra minutes…_

"Sorry Ino, I shouldn't have gotten angry. You were trying to help after all."

Ino was glad it was dark; she blushed quite prettily.

_Wait a minute, why am I blushing? Cause of the Compliment? NO… It must be embarrassment… Yes, Yes that's it. I'm just embarrassed that he figured it out and I didn't._

"OK, give me a minute I need to think."

There was about two seconds of silence then…

"What should I do?"

Sighing Shikamaru Rubbed his temples.

_I KNOW that you're more intelligent Ino… why oh WHY do you bother me so._

Just then he heard that giggle from the tree the other day.

"Just kidding Shika-kun. I'll watch for the others."

_DAMMIT INO! Oh well, getting angry is far too troublesome. OK, Way out… No windows, low ceiling, stone… it's rather dark, but luckily Ino has a candle in the corner. I wouldn't have noticed it except for the shadows…_

"Um Shika-kun? Remember that plan you're coming up with?"

"? What about it?"

"Think faster, the other two are coming."

" … FUCK."

_OK think, Ino, our weapons, stone, candle, flame, Shadows… Wait. Dammit. Only one way out. That troublesome latent bloodline._

-Flashback-

Looking up from the evening paper Shikamaru's father gave a short chuckle. His mother however…

"SHIKAMARU! What happed to your CLOTHES? And why are you panting? I warned you about exercise. You're not recovered enough. By the way, when do you intend to enter the Jounin exams? Also that NICE Chouji boy called, he was looking for you, he's said that…."

Calmly sitting next to his father Shikamaru grabbed a piece of toast from his dad's plate.

"I was going to eat that."

"Sorry, mom will most likely fix you another one. Beside you know how she is."

Glancing up briefly Shikamaru noticed that his mother had indeed already begun making another piece of toast for his father… and from the looks of things a seven course meal for him. Currently she was nattering something about 'thin as a rail.' Glancing back at his father he let the tension build for a little bit before saying.

"So, are you going to ask?"

"Would it do any good?"

"Probably not."

"Then why bother? It's just too troublesome."

Smiling at how alike he and his father were Shikamaru said a single word.

"Fan girls."

"Ahhh, I had kind of figured actually."

" … How?"

"You have a flower tucked behind your ear."

Snatching the flower out as if it burned Shikamaru was about to throw it away when his mother Mentioned it.

"Now where did you get that Shika-kun? (Where do you think Ino got the nickname form?)"

"Um I picked it on the way home mom. Just for you."

"Thank you dear, I'll put it in a vase."

Looking up quickly at his usually talkative mother Shikamaru saw a quickly suppressed smile on her face.

_Whew, Thanks dad. You always did say that flowers are the one thing that girls need no explanation for._

"Well, I'm going to bed."

"As you wish, Sleep tight Shika-Kun, don't let the Fan-girls bite."

Shikamaru had gotten half way to his room before her comment sunk in

_Crafty old witch._

He thought fondly (It's like cursing your parents for being to nice.)

_You knew, and you didn't let on… I guess your smarter than I give you credit for._

Shikamaru had just climbed into bed when his bedroom door opened.

"I'm pretty sure that you mother has guessed."

"Oh?"

"Ya, I'm supposed to give you some troublesome 'Birds and Bees' talk."

"…"

"…"

"Do I really have to listen?"

"No, one question though. How'd you get away?"

Shikamaru was stunned for half a moment.

"Why do you ask?"

His father chuckled, the corners of his mouth gaining their characteristic wrinkles.

"Because Rumor on the street says you were 'showing off' for a bunch of girls today."

"DAMMIT who said that?"

"No one, but from your reaction and the fact that you're nearly out of chakra I'm guessing you had to use it again."

Sighing Shikamaru leaned back again.

"They left me no choice."

-End Flashback-

"Ok Ino, come here."

Surprisingly Ino walked over without arguing or asking questions.

"I'm going to make a shadow door, but the minute it's open you need to step through ok?"

Ino nodded in the faint light.

_Damn she looks hot like tha… WAIT this is INO. Get your hormones under control and open the Damn gateway._

Concentrating Shikamaru activated his bloodline again. Ino watched with wide eyes as he seemed to cloak himself in shadows. Suddenly the shadow ran upward. In the dim light Shikamaru's eyes turned Jet black. All except for a thin ring of silver that outlined where his Pupils HAD been. And that part reflected light like a cats eyes. Concentrating in front of himself he whispered.

"Shadow gate."

Moments later two girls stuck their heads inside. And then pulled them back out disappointed to find only an empty cave.

"Oh well."

"He must have gone another way. Don't worry, he cant be far."

* * *

Dragon Noir:  
Sorry about the fast jumps, but I was Writing SOC (Stream Of Concies, Conchis... Thought) And I jsut kept jumping from one situation to the next... 'shrug' it came together in the end right? Secondly, I have VERY difinate plans for how the Necklace works. No need to worry there. And finally, I have some FUN plans for Naruto and Hinata. Heh just wait and see. 

Death By Kunai:  
Sorry, but It might be a bit yet. He is kind of thick in the people skills department.

TimeShifter:  
Mwahahaha you were hoping for a touching hospital scene right? TOUGH ;) ohhhh this is so fun.

boredathome:   
I am Seriously considering your suggestion. As for the Shika/Ino... They will not go 'HEY LETS STOP BEING FRIEND AND BECOME LOVERS!1 YA KEWL LOL!111! Sorry if anyone feels slammed by that comment, but it is true in many of the fics I didn't bookmark. Not that I payed much attention if the fic was a Naru/Hina for the Primary couple. Thanks for the Angel comment BTW, I had wondered if I overdid that part. I guess not though. BTW if we ever meet in RL and I get hurt, you don't need to worry untill I STOP complaining about it. cause some biological thing makes me whine about the little things and try to shrug off the big ones... I think it has somthing to do with the hair on my chin but i'm not sure.

Dragon Man 180:  
Thank you, Thank you kindly.

Shinji-Higurashi:  
Not really, Perhaps I'll add a 'Dire Need' clause we'll see. And yes, I'm also writing in the Shika/Ino angle... I don't know why, but it's fun to do so I do it.

To everyone:  
Thank you again for your Forebarence in my taking some additional time to write and post these chapters, but six hours of work is such a pain in that respect. On the bright side I am now working off a laptop so I'm not limited to an hour a day. WHOOT!

(Kunai flys past my face)

Me: what the?

Naruto: I swear I heard an Owl about to attack you!

Me:'Sigh' Whatever.

Naruto: So, you gonna tell them?

Me: About?

Naruto: You know... That THING you put on your Information page.

Me: Oh ya! Right, Thanks.

To all of my readers out there:   
I am now open to taking challenges for one-shots. I seem to come up with the best Ideas for THIS fic while writing others, so I'm going to see if this helps. Check my Bio for my E-mail, or post the challenge with your reviews. Catch ya'll later, Keep the Reviews Coming. OH! I nearly forgot to mention, No Youri Requests Please. Thanks

Sincerly,  
Manatheron


	13. Interaction and Trouble

Narutos eyes opened.

"Hinata"

It came out as a whisper, and suddenly Naruto was trying to see all the corners of the room at once.

"Dammit. It was just a dream."

Naruto could have cried. He however as a shinobi and on top of that he had learned long ago how to hide his emotions behind a happy mask. Being as hated as he had been as a child forced him to grow up Very quickly, when he hit age three he was fighting and thinking like a seven year old, and by the time he hit seven he had realized the necessity of hiding how smart he really was. Don't get me wrong, he was no genius, but he was still A lot more intelligent than he showed to the outside world.

"Oh good, your awake Naruto-san."

Naruto jumped slightly at the unexpected voice and raised his head. An old woman was folding his freshly washed clothes. By the look of her she was in her late seventy's.

_She looks a lot like Tsunade-baba did when she was forced to drop her Jutsu that time… but ya know, in her own way she's still quite lovely._

"You get a room to yourself now young man. Be thankful we don't have many to spare."

"Anno, but who are you?"

"Me? My name is Berra, I've been your nurse for the last two or three days."

"TWO OR THREE DAYS!"

The old lady put on a frown.

"No need to raise your voice boy, I'm right here."

Naruto blushed.

"Ano, Ano. Um Berra-sama? May I ask you a question?"

"Obviously you just did, but you may ask another if you like."

"Um was I sharing this room at any point."

The nurse looked amused.

"Now why would you ask that?"

"Um... well… I had a dream… and I, I thought that it was happening, but I'm not so sure anymore."

"And what did you dream about."

Naruto was silent for a few moments trying to find a way to phrase his thoughts so he didn't sound insane.

"Well, I dreamt that I woke up at one point and tried to get my clothes, but I wasn't strong enough… I fell, and when I rolled over I could have sworn I saw an Angel that had the face of a girl I know…"

It sounded insane even to his own ears.

"Well"

Said Berra briskly,

"You'll be happy to know that you probably were NOT hallucinating, one of the Shinobi from your village WAS sharing a room with you, and she left this morning. Although…"

Berra smirked a little

"The fact that you mumbled the right name tells me her feelings might be mutual."

Naruto Turned bright red

_It **was** her that I saw… wait. **Her** feelings might be returned?_

Naruto opened his mouth to question the nurse further when he felt a familiar chakra growing in the room.

KYUUB… ITO, I can feel that you're here, just show yourself.

_Damn I'm lucky. I nearly blew Kyuubi's cover._

Berra had turned around thinking about how Naruto might be crazy after all when Kyuubi finally showed up.

"Dammit kit, you had to go and ruin my Entrance didn't you."

"Shuddup hairball."

Berra had been watching the short exchange with more than a small amount of amusement. Suddenly Kyuubi turned and offered a bow to Naruto's nurse.

"Berra my dear, you look as lovely as ever."

"And you look like crap Kyuubi. Which bar have you been drowning yourself in this time?"

Kyuubi clutched his hands over his heart and staggered as though he had been stabbed.

"Oh Berra dear, why do you wound me so?"

This time it had been Naruto watching the whole affair with an air of amusement, that was of course until he realized what the nurse had called his Sensei.

"Wait."

Naruto's voice took on an edge of panic.

"How do you Know Kyuubi-san?"

Berra turned to Naruto with a twinkle in her eye.

"You didn't honestly think that we were ALL stupid enough to be caught like Kyuubi and Shukaku did you?"

Naruto's mouth dropped. Where his aged nurse had stood there was now a young looking woman. Luckily (for Naruto, Kyuubi found it a bit of a letdown) she was still covered by a nurses dress. Naruto took a moment to appraise her. From a Physical standpoint she was drop dead gorgeous. Tall and lithe, she was well proportioned with an ample chest and an angelic face. There was something about her however that Naruto found just a tad odd.

"Your eyes,"

He murmured

"They reflect light, are you a cat of some kind?"

Berra chuckled,

"Feel fortunate kid, you have the honor of looking on my true human form, I found that the morons ignore me more as on old lady then they do as a young one."

Naruto had a faint impression of a snow white tiger for a moment, He shivered. She wasn't as strong as Kyuubi, but she would still be quite an opponent.

"I think it would not be a good idea to get on your bad side Berra-sama."

"Feel free to drop the honorific child, I've spent far to much time around this rogue..."

She pointed to Kyuubi

"to care much for titles."

"Thank you Berra. Um just out of curiosity, are those claws still functional?"

"What makes you think I have claws kid? I assure you my bite is MUCH worse than my bark."

"You're a white tiger yes? You have eyes very similar to Hinata-chan's but you're using a Jutsu to hide them."

Berra was shocked for a moment.

"How well can this kid see Kyuubi?"

"Well, it seems that he defiantly sees to the heart in moments when he wants…"

Kyuubi suddenly shook himself as though he had been thinking.

"My apologies, I haven't made Introductions. Naruto, this is the tigress, Berra Fairheart. Berra may I introduce Uzumaki Naruto."

"Uzumaki hmm? That would explain a lot. Is that why you're guarding him?"

"Training him actually, His father stuck me between a rock and a Jutsu so…"

Berra chuckled softly,

"So the rumors of your capture are true?"

"They were."

"Well well well. I'd love to stay and chat you two, but unfortunately I have other patients to see to. Oh a word to the wise Kyuubi. Get the kid out of here, Today. Numaka is around and whoever sold their soul to him is hunting both you and the kid. He's a member of some atski or ataskei or something like that. They were hoping to strike a similar bargain with you in exchange for your freedom from the kid."

Without saying another word Berra swept from the room regaining her disguise as she left.

"Numaka hmm? That may be just a BIT problematic."

Kyuubi spent a moment muttering under his breath as Naruto overcame his shock.

"Alright kid, I think it's time to head back."

"WHAT?"

"What's the matter? Don't you want to go home?"

"well ya… but."

"but?"

"but I really haven't gained a lot of new jutsu's. I mean ya, the Angels flame is totally awesome, but it has to be active to be used, and on top of that it takes too much out of me. I was hoping to have something to... you know, feel proud of."

Kyuubi sighed.

"Kid, you've accomplished more in the short time that you've been gone then I thought possible for any mortal to do."

Naruto was about to protest when Kyuubi interrupted

"HOWEVER. If you like I think you might be ready to learn 'Angel's voice'."

"Seems to be a lot of stuff named for angels these days,"

Muttered Naruto

"Is there a problem?"

"NO, I am just sick of this hospital, let's go…"

And so Naruto grabbed his clothes and necklace (Berra had left it under his clothes and although he could tell something was different about it he was to pre-occupied to think about what.) Then after grabbing their things out of the Hotel room Naruto and Kyuubi set off Through the trees, at the ground eating pace of a Shinobi."

* * *

Jiraiya Stopped and looked at his surroundings. Something wasn't quite right. There was nothing in the sounds of the forest to indicate any difference, but as a Sennin his senses had advanced beyond the point of most animals. Even so they told him everything was fine. 

_Odd. All my senses say everything is fine. Why…_

Jiraiya suddenly leapt backward, his hands flashing through various seals

"Katon: Housenka"

Fireballs exploded from his mouth countering Blades of Ice that had been thrown at him.

"This is going to be interesting I expect."

Jiraiya turned around slowly

"And who are you?"

"Dead men don't need to hear names, but if it makes any difference I'm known as Tajomi Rekku. You are?"

Jiraiya launched into his Tirade. Rekku had created another Ice blade at the first puff, but tuned out the rest, his interest was re-awakened when the Sannin summed a toad though. So he heard the end.

"… The great Sannin Jiraiya!"

"Feh, that was a pathetic introduction. You're a Sennin hmm? You don't look like one."

Jiraiya sweat dropped.

"What do you mean? I'm cool! I'm Hip! I have Skill!"

"Pfft. I've heard of you, you're probably the biggest pervert to ever walk the face of this earth… I can respect you for that. But you're also a strong shinobi, therefore I think it's time to test my capacity."

And so the fight commenced.

* * *

Hinata and company had been traveling steadily though the tail end of the desert when they suddenly felt a pair of very powerful Chakra signatures about two miles into the forest ahead of them. 

"Kurenai-sensei?"

"Yes Ten-Ten?"

"I recognize one of those signatures."

Kurenai turned to look at her.

"Which?"

"The greenish looking one."

"Greenish **Looking?"**

Ten-ten pointed, and Hinata and Kurenai looked up in time to see two shinobi descending back into the forest tops while trading attacks.

"That's the Sennin Jiraiya"

Kurenai stopped.

"What?"

"Well you see… Father introduced me to him once and…"

"Never mind. Hinata! Can you take a look to see if he needs help?"

Hinata took a moment to shake off her sudden feeling of worry.

"Hai."

Performing a rapid set of seals she whispered.

"Byakugan"

Looking at the battle she shook her head

"It is a decent match but the steel colored chakra user is holding back his true strength. I can see it gathering in a seal on his left palm."

Suddenly her head whipped to left. Ten-Ten and Kurenai took a startled glance in the direction she was facing. She shut down her eyes a moment later.

"Naruto-kun, no…"

With that she took off running.

* * *

Naruto had been zoning slightly, he was thinking back to earlier that morning 

-Flashback-

"Kyubito-sensei? Where are we going?"

"Be silent a moment kit we're almost there."

Naruto clammed up for a few seconds trying not to think to hard. He knew that Kyuubi could read his thoughts at times. Moments later Naruto and Kyuubi stood at the edge of a steaming pool.

"What are we doing here Kyubito-sensei?

"Take a closer look at that water."

Naruto Hunched down looking at his reflection

"What am I supposed to be seeing?"

"Me."

With that Kyuubi kicked Naruto into the water. Re-surfacing Naruto began to sputter.

"DAMMIT! What the HELL did you do that for?"

"You needed a bath. Now you don't."

"You BAKA! You could have just TOLD me you know."

Kyuubi didn't say anything but just stood there with a smirk.

"Well, there is another reason."

Just then Naruto heard a stifled giggle from the other side of the pool. Naruto pushed chakra out of the soles of his feet until he was standing on the surface of the water. And then Whipping around he drew three kunai in each hand and… he stopped. Lounging in the water at the other end of the pool was none other than Tamari. She wasn't wearing anything. Turning back and glowing bright red Naruto tried to stammer out an apology. He hadn't seen anything overly perverted, but the little he HAD seen was enough to be embarrassing.

"Kinda shy isn't he?"

"He is indeed Tamari-chan. I would have suggested that he strip down to do a proper job of washing in a moment if you hadn't given it away."

"He still can if he likes, normally non-Suna Nin's aren't allowed in this pool, But I think we can make an exception as I'm the only one here."

Swallowing loudly Naruto had attempted to politely turn her down.

"Modest too hmm? No worries."

Naruto heard the sound of Tamari climbing out of the pool, and then a splash as she got back in.

"It's safe now; I put on one of the swimsuits that we keep around for benefit of the few outsiders we do let in."

Naruto turned around slowly, still beet red. Tamari had indeed put on a suit. Either that or a couple of strategically placed ribbons. They didn't hide much, but they did at least give enough of a semblance of clothing for Naruto to look in her direction. As long as he focused on her face anyway. Darting an angry look at Kyuubi who had watched the entire episode with amusement (and took an especially sharp look when she climbed out to put on some clothes) Naruto started to apologize for walking in on her while she was bathing.

Tamari brushed it off however.

"No worries, men and women Bathe together here in Suna, I found it funny that you didn't when I visited leaf… but considering the fact that I accommodated you, you could at least pull off your shirt and join me."

Blushing again Naruto considered her proposition for a moment. Thinking back over the books Kyuubi had made him read Naruto could indeed remember a section dealing with bathing customs… he had skimmed over it.

"Alright, I suppose that it can't hurt."

Much to Tamari's delight Naruto took off his shirt, threw it at Kyuubi and then let himself sink back into the water.

"Alright, lean back on your knife and let your tongue go free."

This was a comment that Naruto DID know. Basically it meant that he could say anything, and so long as it was truthful she wouldn't get angry.

"As you command, let your own tongue free, and sheath your knife."

Tamari was a little surprised that he had would be startled about the bathing customs and yet know the proper responses to an invitation to relax in one.

"So first things first my handsome friend, who are you and where is home?"

Naruto was shocked, He had forgotten about the fact that he looked different now, Naturally Tamari wouldn't know him.

_Heh, time to have a little fun,_

**_Be Careful kit, 'Hell hath no fury like a women scorned'_**

_Kyuubi? When… Never mind, Old saying?_

Kyuubi winced mentally.

**_Personal experience._**

"Oh come now Tamari-san, surely your memory isn't that bad?"

Tamari was silent for a moment.

"There is something familiar about you, but I can't seem to put my finger on what it is."

"Why Tamari, I'm disappointed. I remember you quite well from the Chuunin exam."

"You were at the exam?"

Naruto nodded

"Did you wear a mask?"

Naruto chuckled

"Nope, I'll give you a hint. I'm a leaf Nin."

"Which exam did you pass?"

"I didn't Suna's joint attack with sound ended the exam. I'm still a Gennin."

Tamari was lost in thought; Naruto on the other hand felt two familiar Chakra signatures approaching.

"Tamari-chan? Are you decent? I don't feel like nearly getting killed again."

Tamari sighed.

"Yes Kankuro, I have a suit on."

Kankuro and Gaara walked out of the mist.

"Good, because you swore that you'd murder the next person to walk in on you whoever it was. You're far too modest."

Naruto glanced at Tamari who blushed before turning his gaze back on her brothers. For once Kankuro DIDN'T have the freaky doll he always carried around. His guard was down and he sounded almost… Normal. Naruto sat musing as he watched the brothers toss a pair of towels beside the pool and climb in.

_Odd, Not even a comment for me._

**_They can't sense your chakra boy, you're suppressing its feel so you don't get noticed remember? It's nice to see that it's second nature to you though. A good shinobi isn't detectable, even when at rest you must be careful._**

_Of course, thank you sensei._

"Good evening Gaara how's the shoulder?"

Gaara and Kankuro started in a VERY satisfactory manner; Gaara had managed to get up his sand shield and threw several Suna shuriken at him. Naruto of course caught the first and used it to block the rest.

"Relax, I'm friendly… unless of course you're going to pull the second coming of Shukaku on me."

Gaara relaxed almost at once. Knowing that Naruto was there, he had managed to pick his suppressed chakra sign out of the natural background. Also Naruto had allowed out just enough for him to do so. He said quite simply.

"I didn't expect to see you here. You've changed considerably."

Naruto shrugged,

"There were some… Unexpected circumstances. they altered me a bit, It has to do with a mutual friend, and a cute little fox."

Gaara understood instantly, the other two siblings were clueless.

Tamari was the first to speak up.

"You know him Gaara?"

Gaara had nodded, and a short time later Naruto had found himself telling his whole story again.

-End Flashback-

_Pity you said that we needed to leave Kyuubi, I think that I could have improved my friendship with Gaara, and perhaps even become friends with Tamari. _

_**It was necessary kit. You're getting too well known. How long before somebody put two and two together?**_

_I know, still I wish that…_

Naruto's conversation with Kyuubi was interrupted by a sudden chakra spike from the forest nearby.

_Hey, I know that chakra, that's Jiraiya._

**_And I know the other, its Numaka. Or at least whoever he's giving power to at the moment. Your Jiraiya is strong boy, but this fight is comparable to you fighting that Konohamaru kid, He's just outclassed._**

Once Naruto would have yelled and screamed about not caring, before charging blindly in and trying to improvise. He was a little more wary now for two reasons. The first was that he no longer healed near as fast as he used to, Kyuubi's unsealing had made this no longer possible. The second was that Kyuubi had made him read A LOT of history, and after a while even Naruto realized that blindly charging wasn't a good plan. Getting hit over the head with that fact in book after book he had finally decided to change his style a bit. Now he planned his first three strikes and then re-made the plan according to what he learned.

_**Now would be a good time to try the Clone trick I talked to you about.**_

_And If I don't want to?_

'_**Kid, if you just follow a majority of my instructions for this battle we'll start training for the Angels voice Jutsu the moment we get back to leaf.**_

_Peh, fine. This time we do it your way._

Running through a quick string of seals Naruto called out.

"Kage Bunshin"

Watching his clones scatter into the forest Naruto jumped into the trees

_Time to see what this guy can do._

_**Good Idea kit, way to use your head, now hurry your ass up, your clones are outpacing you.**_

_Baka Kitsune.

* * *

_

Me: First things first To ANYONE who reads this, I need your Opinions. If you read no more, please scroll to the Very bottom and read the 'To everyone' section. Outsed if that it's So dissipointing, I didn't get many reviews last time. I must be losing my touch. Of course I DID get good reviews but then again... (Shrug)

Naruto: Quit moping, I have inside information that you could have posted a chapter two days ago.

Me: (Raises one eyebrow) Your 'inside information wouldn't happen to come from yourself would it?

Naruto: (Pouting) Awwwww

Hinata: (Giggles)

Me: Yes I did have a chapter that I could have posted, but between work and a lack of review... errr motivation I didn't get it refined untill today. but when I DID get it done I almost tripled it's leangth so there. (Looks over to see Hinata and Naruto flirting, Obviously neither one heard him.) Figures. ROLL THE REPLIES!

* * *

crakbaby23: Thank you, but don't overdo it OK? I supposedly still have a crazy fanclub around here somewhere who are after my hair. 

NotasuSama: Shhhh They'll hear you -D as for the rest, just wait and see. Ooohh Do I have some fun plans.

boredathome:Isn't that the truth though? Well yes, but remember that approching girls is still 'troublesome' Getting caught would have been worse then using his bloodline, and He owed Ino one so... ya, she might feel just a tiny bit grateful to ;-) Afterall she's the only girl to ever have seen his limit firsthand now. Thaks for the Complements His mom was probably the most difficult person in his family to write, but I know people like both of his parents so neither was all that difficult. Finally, I don't know if I remember the Necklace right or not, but I was trying to imply that there had been even more stones on it at one point.

Death By Kunai: I'll Probaly end this Arc In sight of the Konoha gates, so it'll have to wait till the next installment. But you did bring up a point that I need to ask all of you about. Please read an comment on the 'To everyone" section at the very bottom. As for the Saku/Sasu Hint that Tsunade is suggesting. Sakura is now a pretty skilled medic nin, Sasuke is in desperate need of Sombody willing to at least tolorate him or he'll run for certain. Therefore she suggested his 'remaining' teammate.

yahoodood:Thanks, always nice to hear from people. I'm rested now, and I'm trying to steal back my Muse from KitsuneContainer. so we'll see.

Dragon Man 180:Possibly, (shrug) I'll have to consider it for the future. As for the 'cuddle session' we all know she wouldn't set it up (I would but she wouldn't) the nurse was kinda teasing her however so...

Batanga: I'll keep that in mind, but I may have to write a oneshot just for NaruHina cuddling... we'll see, I've gotten no challenges yet so...

Daniel of Lorien, Sirus183, KunochiDreamer, Chocobaby: Thank you all.

**_To Everyone: _**Ok, here's the Important question that I had to ask all of you. I've been considering Compressing All of both book 1 and book 2. if I do that I'll basically take and stick two chapters together and then re-post everything Under Book1. This means I don't have to make a third book, I can just use the Book2 title and make the next section under it. I'm asking everyone for input. So please Review and tell me what you think of the Idea.  



	14. Back in Konoha

Nara Shikamaru let out his breath in one big burst.

"Damn, That's TIRING."

Staggering he caught himself on the edge of a picnic table. Ino just stared at him wide-eyed.

"What? I couldn't very well leave you there. Your former rivals would have figured that you knew the way out. Either that or they may have thought that you were really me in disguise."

Ino was still staring. Shikamaru muttered under his breath for a moment and was about to try explaining again when she finally spoke.

"Y… you saved me."

Shikamaru was a little taken aback, He tried to come up with an intelligent response, but his mind wasn't working right. Struggling with staying awake he realized that he had overused his chakra again.

_Dammit, another couple of days in bed… and those DAMN fan girls knowing EXACTLY where I am_

Before collapsing from exhaustion he managed to get out the one phrase that had been running through his mind almost constantly since the day he was born.

"This is so troublesome."

* * *

Sitting in a chair outside of Sakura's room Sasuke ran though the list of things he wanted to say. 

_Lets see 'Here Sakura a gesture of our friendship' no that doesn't work. I don't know if we're still friends… um how about 'I'm sorry Sakura I picked these in hopes that I could tell you that…' no far to wordy, Maybe 'Sakura, I have been unable to think about anything but you since the day that I saw you and…' "Sigh" that won't work either. Maybe I should just forget the whole Th…_

Just then the door beside him opened, dashing his thoughts looking up and hoping to see the object of his new-found affection he realized that it was just Tsunade. She was saying,

"Yes I can check girl but I'm telling you that he's probably…"

Her voice trailed off when she saw Sasuke sitting beside the door.

"I guess you have a visitor after all Sakura."

Sakura's voice asked quietly

"Who is it?"

Sasuke decided that it was finally time to speak up.

"Sakura? It's me Sasuke."

"…. Go away Sasuke, I'm waiting for someone."

_W…what? S…she's WAITING for someone?_

"B…but Sakura-Chan I…"

"You had your chance Sasuke. You rejected me, now it's Lee's turn."

"YOU'RE WAITING FOR HIM!"

Sasuke felt chills go down his spine, turning he glanced to his left to find Rock Lee being restrained by Tsunade. Sasuke was about to make another comment to Sakura when Lee growled out.

"She got over you Uchiha, Leave her alone and go seek your God-damned vengeance."

It was then that Sasuke noticed a difference in Lee. Gone was the Green jumpsuit and bowl-cut, in its place stood lee decked out in a pair of deep green pants and a white muscle shirt, with an open fronted short sleeved black dress shirt. On the Shoulders of the shirt were figures that looked like Herons. Starting at the base of the shirt and twining up and across both sleeves where vines, ending with the Konoha leaf symbol just above the hand. Instead of his usual bowl-cut hair, Lee had spiked hair turning from black at the roots to the blue of his chakra at the tips (Imagine Flashback lee except with better clothes and dyed hair. Sasuke's jaw hit the floor.

"Lee? What? How?"

"Sakura said she'd date me if I agreed to let her change my appearance to match my youthful spirit. I still train as I was before, because it takes almost ten minutes to get my hair like this, but I do try to look my best for our dates."

Lee frowned slightly

"Although the other girls were quite a problem until Shikamaru's exposition."

"Sakura-Chan? Are you ready?"

"Ready and waiting Lee-kun."

Sasuke picked up his jaw long enough to turn toward the voice. His jaw dropped again. Sakura was dressed in a dark blue kimono (Tsunade got it for her), walking over to Lee (and looking likes the downfall of angels herself.) She said.

"No hard feelings Sasuke-kun, but I realized you were right. I could never love someone who couldn't love me back."

With that Lee and Sakura turned and walked away. After a moment Sasuke heard a low whistle coming from where Lee had been standing a moment before.

"My, has she changed that boy."

Turning toward Sasuke Tsunade gave him a looking over.

"And it appears that you've been rejected Sasuke. If it's any consolation she told me that she still considers you a friend… Honestly I don't know if you deserve it, but she does. Also, you don't need to worry about keeping Naruto a secret much longer; I've sent Jiraiya after him and his new Sensei. They should be back in a couple of days."

Sasuke shook himself and started after the pair that had just left, only to be stopped by Tsunade.

"And where are you going?"

"Relax Hokage-sama; I just want to see whether or not she really likes him. I promise not to interfere with their date."

"I'll hold you to that promise Sasuke."

With that Tsunade disappeared in a puff of smoke, and Sasuke began his stalking.

* * *

"Ohhh. Dammit that's troublesome." 

"Oh good, your awake."

Without sitting up Shikamaru looked around the room trying to find the owner of the voice he had heard.

"You're right dear, for being so smart he is a little slow on the uptake sometimes."

"'Giggle' Mother, shhh."

"Oh alright dear, I'll leave you to explain, your father should be back from informing his parents any minute."

Following the sound of the voices Shikamaru saw Ino and her mother standing at the end of the bed that he was laying on.

"Where am I?"

At that comment Ino's mother laughed again.

"Don't leave him in the dark to long dear; I'd say that he'll only be awake for a short time. OH! And try to get some of that food in him will you? His mother would KILL me if she thought I wasn't caring for him properly."

With a backhanded wave Ino's mother walked out of the door leaving the two of them alone.

"Well Shika-kun, you don't need to worry about fan girls here. You popped us up in the park, and my home was closer."

"I'm in your home?"

"Yup, now let's see if we can get some food in you before you fall asleep again."

So saying Ino pulled a try over and sat beside the bed.

"Here you are Shika-kun"

Shikamaru lifted an arm to pick up the chopsticks but after a short time he brought his hands back down and mumbled

"Um, I'm not hungry."

Ino frowned for a second and then had a realization.

"Oh dear, you can't pick up the chopsticks can you?"

Sighing Shikamaru shook his head.

_Odd, what happened to the old bossy, Sasuke-obsessed Ino?_

"Then I guess I'll have to help you."

Shikamaru's eyes nearly fell out of their sockets

"What?"

Ino Blushed

"Well, I can't have an old friend starving to death now can I?"

So saying Ino picked up the chopsticks and used them to gather some noodles

'Giggle' "Now open wide for the Choo-choo train."

_So troublesome._

Yet a small smile played across his face before he complied.

_But I kind of _like_ it. _

_

* * *

_

_KUSO!_

Thought Sasuke as he peeked out from behind a bush.

_So much for her just trying to make me mad._

The scene in front of his eyes was so sweet that it sickened him. Sakura and Lee and entered a rather expensive and tasteful restaurant and, after receiving their orders, had proceeded to feed each other, laughing as one or the other had to wipe their mouths.

"Now what have we here?"

Sasuke whipped around while pulling a couple of kunai loose.

"My my, aren't we uptight?"

Sasuke put back his Kunai and threw a glare at the girl leaning on the fence to his right.

"And who are you?"

The girl stared back with quite intensity burning in her eyes.

"The name is Sebeki. Saratobi Sebeki I'm one of the third's grandchildren, so don't get any funny Ideas."

Sasuke gave her a once over.

_Hmm, decent body, average hair… Interesting eyes though. I'd guess about a year younger than me._

"Feh, why should I give a shit who's grandchild your are?"

Sebki's eyes widened a little

"Let's see, Black hair, black eyes, Uchiha fan clan marker, and most of all enough arrogance to drowned in… Yup defiantly an Uchiha. From the fact that those ANBU aren't attacking you, I'd have to guess your Sasuke."

Sasuke growled in the back of his thought. Re-drawing his kunai he snarled out.

"And what's it to you little girl."

Sebeki eyed the Kunai warily,

"Just wondering what interest a weakling like you would have in that particular couple."

Sasuke's vision when red at the word 'weakling'

"Why you! I'll show you not to mess with ninja little girl."

Saying so He tossed the Kunai at her, in a flash he found himself pinned to the wall by his own Kunai.

"What the?"

"It's not wise to attack your betters, Ototo."

"WHAT THE HELL! I'm NO-BODY'S 'Little Brother'."

"Then stop acting like a child Ototo. Oh and for your information. I'm a year older than you, and I'm a Chuunin. So you can stop calling me 'little girl'"

With that she left the open mouthed Uchiha to gather his weapons and walked away.

* * *

Up in the Hokage's tower Tsunade couldn't help but smirk. 

"So your Idea is working?"

Tsunade turned and faced Hiashi, who was leaning against the wall.

"Yes. Lee and Sakura are happy, and Sasuke is going to be taught a couple of vital lessons."

"And my nephew?"

"Surprisingly I don't need to do anything for him. That girl Ten-ten does well enough on her own. I'd show you, but she's on a mission."

"And my daughter?"

"Don't worry Hiashi-sama. Enough time around Naruto will turn her problem around."

"I don't know if I like the boy."

"You said that about his father too. Relax, we both know that Naruto isn't the Kyuubi, give him a little time, and perhaps give her a little space."

"I tried giving her 'space' Hokage-sama, she's still weak."

With that Hiashi disappeared. Tsunade sighed.

"Oh well, one thing at a time."

With that she turned off the lights and went back to her room.

* * *

Me: OK Chappy is done again. and once again I need everyone to read the 'To everyone' section at the bottom. 

Naruto: Don't forget to thank them

Me: But of course Naruto, I want to thank everyone who responded, I have never gotten this many reviews, and I blame the sheer number of them on the fact that this chappy got done so soon. I hope nobody hates me to much for leaving you at the Naru cliffy, but it really is going to be one hell of a fight, so It's taking a while to write

Naruto: You better be sorry, I'm gonna kick that guys Ass, just 'Wham, Boom crun..."

Me: Yes, yes we get the point.

Sasuke: (tear streams) Sakura-chan doesn't like me anymore?

Me: 'sigh' she's moved on... you should to.

Naruto: ... and then I'll hit him like THIS and punch him HERE and then I'll...

Me: Oh dear, he's going to take a while to wind down. Oh well, On with the replies

* * *

shadowcriminal:  
(Shrug) Actuly I get more reviews when I wait a day or two. 

naruto-fanfic:  
Why thank you

Dragon Noir:  
The disappearing gems is my secret, Because He's not just out to get Summons. Kinda, He host shifts, alot like Orochimaru, Kyuubi... May have to disappear for a bit, I haven't decided.

ero-jounin:  
I'm even more evil than that. I just finished a chapter without so much as a reference to the fight I started ;-)

RockFox:  
Will happen.

RyokoTenchi:  
Thank you.

Sirus183:  
Cause I can X-)

NotasuSama:  
Cangratulations, Either your the only person who saw that particular joke, or else your the only person who felt it worth mentioning. Thank you.

TimeShifter:  
Soon. Soon.

Sleepy Kitty:  
Thanks X-D BTW my poor puppy got killed :'-( so no worries about me Siccing him on you.

Monaki-cheung:  
Naru/Hina, probably Shika/Ino... As for others, see the 'To Everyone' section below.

Donut-Nin:  
Just wait and see. . The next chappy's are going to be so much fun.

a major fan:  
'Blush' Thanks, When are you going to post?

crakbaby23:  
I was told so many different spellings I just decided that for the purpose of this fic it's Tamari.

Dragon Man 180:  
Hehe It's going to be SO much fun... Just wait till next chapter.

To Everyone:  
OK first off Thanks to anyone I didn't name specifically, your reviews are highly appreciated, Secondly The results are almost 100 not to compress, so I won't. Third I'm considering Pairings. At the moment the only one cemented in my mind is Naru/Hina, So I want to know what you people want to see. I'm leaning toward Shika/Ino at the moment, but what did you think of the Lee/Saku? And what if I pair Sasu up with Sebeki? She's going to train him mentally for a while so there is a good chance for relationship development. besides she's one of the few I am letting tolerate him till Naruto gets back. So... Tell me what ya'll think.

Sincerly,

Manatheron


	15. First encounters

Ok, First things first.I had hoped to finish the entire fight scene before Posting this one, but unfortunatly due to outside pressures. (reviewer getting impatient and e-mailing me) I'm posting part one of the fight. so don't get mad about the fact that I left you hanging again. (besides I do enjoy watching you squirm.) and secondly, I'm actuly hoping for the minor block I've written to resolve it's self after a good nights sleep, so I may be posting the second half by tomarrow night. try not to hate me to much.

* * *

Naruto had been having a hard time just sitting in the tree doing nothing as he watched the scene below him unfold. He had arrived just in time to see Jiraiya powering up a Rasengan to counter an odd attack that looked like fire… the only difference being the fact that it was blue. He heard Jiraiya's odd looking opponent call out the attacks name. 

"Suiton: Cold Flame strike"

And then watched in horror as Jiraiya stumbled and lost control of his Rasengan.

_Jiraiya? No! _

Naruto moved to jump down and block the attack when Kyuubi Hissed

"Think boy, your already to late to interfere, besides that this man just beat a sennin, do you really think that you stand a chance against him?"

Naruto struggled against his inner captivity but could only watch in horror as the strike connected, Driving through Jiraiya's chest.

"Humph, I expected more from a Sennin, I didn't even have to try Hard…"

The man suddenly broke off as 'Jiraiya' disappeared in a puff of smoke.

_Kage Bunshin? Dammit!_

Turning quickly he tried to locate the Sennin only to hear a voice call out

"Below!"

Attempting to jump back he was seconds to slow as the Sennin emerged from underground and grabbed his ankle.

"Daton: Inner Decapitation"

_Kuso_

Jiraiya re-appeared by the head of the struggling man.

"And now you see why I'm a Sennin."

The man laughed and gave Jiraiya a wicked grin before dissolving into a pool of water. Jiraiya whipped his head around when he heard someone clapping,

"(Clap, Clap, Clap) Oh, Bravo. I haven't seen a deception like that for years. Now Jiraiya-Sama the fight can begin again"

Running through a series of seals he called out

"Suiton: Masking Blizzard No-Jutsu"

Seconds later dark clouds began filling the sky and fat snowflakes began to fall, totally hiding the two fighters from Naruto's view.

_Kuso, Kuso, KUSO! Kyuubi? What can you tell me? Where are they?_

_**You should already know kit. After all I did improve your other senses remember? **_

_Thanks, Let me think. In Kakashi's battle with Zabuza he was forced to rely on scent, but the snow is going to hide smell unless I'm right on top of them. Same for sight and touch… Sound. Hmm, the snow will quiet their footsteps, but their Jutsu's should make enough noise to…_

"Katon: Fire shield no Jutsu"

_That must have been Euro-sensei._

_**It was kit…**_

_Was?_

"To late fool, Juichoise Suiton no Jutsu: Winters heart Supreme Technique: Underworld Ice blades."

"Fool, those can't get through my… Wha? NOOOoooo… (Chunk)."

"Jiraiya! NO!"

"What is that? Do I hear another challenger? My, my, but they do seem to be springing up don't they? I do hope you're a bit more of a Match…"

Suddenly the man in white materialized on the branch in front of Naruto.

"Damn, just a runt, although there is something familiar about you."

"The name is Uzumaki Naruto you Bastard, and I'll kill you for what you did to Euro-Sennin."

"Uzumaki, hmmm? This might be interesting after all. The name is Tajomi Rekku Not that you need to know it. As soon as I find a way to contact the Kyuubi your life will be over to. Just like the sennin."

"You want to meet Kyuubi-San? So be it."

_Kyuubi! Time to make a flashy appearance._

_**I thought I was calling the shots.**_

_New deal, I let you out to fight, to train me in that new technique ASAP. Agree?_

_**Heh, Why not kit. I agree.**_

With that Naruto Pulsed red for a moment throwing Rekku back until he was just barely in sight. Going for the full effect Kyuubi pretended that he had only just been released for the first time and made quite a production of looking over his hands. Having dropped his echoing demon voice when he trained Naruto, Kyuubi brought it back full force.

"**And who are you?"**

"I am Tajomi Rekku Lord Kyuubi. We of the Akatsuki have come to release you from this boy."

"**Interesting proposition, what is in it for you?"**

Rekku chuckled.

"You are perceptive as any, lord Kyuubi, we simply ask that you grant a fraction of your power to, and perhaps do some minor training for, one of our members. Chosen at your discretion of course."

"**And if I were to refuse?"**

"There is no reason to refuse lord Kyuubi, but should you do so we will be forced to destroy your container, after trapping you of course. We couldn't leave you to roam again."

"**Heh heh heh. Interesting proposal, There is only one major flaw."**

"And what is that Kyuubi-Sama?"

"**I already favor the boy."

* * *

**

Hinata was becoming more desperate by the second. When she had activated her Byakugan, she had first noticed Jiraiya getting beat up, and then she had see Naruto entering the forest heading straight for the fight.

_Why Naruto-kun? Did you hope to help him? He's getting beat, badly, and if this guy can beat a Sennin, people like us stand no chance at all._

While Hinata knew that it wasn't very intelligent, she had left her team far behind. Her only thought had been to find Naruto, and talk him into leaving with her. Then of course it had begun snowing. Hinata had never seen such a storm. In seconds the ground was completely covered, and already she had been forced to take to the trees to avoid the drifts that were piling up.

_Where are you Naruto-kun?

* * *

_

Rekku was just a little impressed. Kyuubi was handling the body quite well. In fact Kyuubi had almost managed to catch him twice. Kyuubi on the other hand was getting more than a little annoyed. Even relying on his own chakra instead of using Naruto's he could only use so much, or he would risk damaging Naruto's body.

_**Hey kit!**_

_What do you want fox? Don't tell me you want me to give you power._

Kyuubi couldn't help but chuckle remembering all the times Naruto had done just that to him.

_**No kit, I need my own body back, yours can't handle the chakra flow that I want.**_

_OK, There is a problem however, you know that I don't function at 100 percent for at least a minute after you leave. I'll be exposed, and if you decide to protect me it'll be a liability._

_**I'm going to whip us up some shadow clones. Pull a Kawarimi as soon as you can. There will be one near the top of the tree behind you.**_

_Gotcha, Have fun Kyuubi._

"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu"

Rekku smirked,

_Heh, even the demons like to use the advantage of numbers eh? Let's see, 1...2...3...4... I'd say he created an even dozen, and then sent them all up into the trees… sneak attack perhaps?_

Kyuubi meanwhile had left Naruto's body in favor of the one he had created for himself. Naruto had done just as Kyuubi commanded and had switched places with the Bunshin in the tree behind him.

"**Ahhh, MUCH better"**

Rekku snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Kyuubi. Kyuubi had decided not to let the fact that he was free be completely obvious. Therefore the body he created looked like a Kyuubified Naruto, Fangs, claws, different hair color. Outside of that it was Naruto's face with blood red eyes.

"I see you've decided to force the body a little lord Kyuubi. Wouldn't it be better to have your own back? We could do it for you. All it would take is you giving a fraction of your time and favor to one of our group."

"**I told you before… Not interested."**

Kyuubi was about to begin attacking again when Rekku did something unexpected.

"Then I fear I have no use for you. The body you reside in will not be leaving, no food can enter. The Pentagram is unbreakable to demons, and the boy wouldn't have the chakra or the knowledge to destroy it."

"**What pentagram?"**

Rekku released the seal he was holding and suddenly the ground around Kyuubi's feet glowed white for a moment.

"The one I drew in preparation for the boy's arrival. At the moment it's not flawless, but two more seals will change it from a day long to infinity. You have… one hour to change your mind."

It was then that Naruto attacked.

* * *

To Hyuuga Hinata the fight going on was transparent. There was a group of eleven Naruto clones attacking the clone of a man in white. The falling snow made it difficult to see clearly, but as far as she could tell the last of the Naruto clones managed to get in a killing blow. Hinata wondered what would happen next when she saw a blur of grayish white chakra fly across the clearing and striking the clone. A log with a four foot chunk of Ice rammed through it fell to the ground.

* * *

"Clever lord Kyuubi. Not good enough, but still clever. I admit that I'm surprised you can still control the clones while inside of that prison. I would have thought that all communication with them would have been cut off." 

Kyuubi said nothing. Sitting in the center of the pentagram he had taken a meditative stance. Although Rekku didn't know, Kyuubi was attempting to contact Naruto. Naruto on the other hand was attempting to work out a viable strategy. He had been able to track Rekku's movement across the field, but he also realized that if he hadn't had a bird's eye view of the event, he wouldn't have been able to escape, or rather; his clone wouldn't have had enough time to react. Nodding to himself Naruto created three more clones and sent them to hide in the trees near the pentagram. Naruto himself suppressed his chakra using one of the few techniques that Kyuubi had been willing to show him.

_Glad I weaseled this one out of you Kyuubi. Chakra point suppression should let me get close enough to this guy to hit him… I just hope I'm fast enough._

* * *

Hinata was getting really worried. As a Hyuuga she had been trained to detect chakra presence. Even when she couldn't tell how strong the person was she could always tell the general direction they were in. Mentally she had been following Naruto and the man in white. She had always held their respective positions in her mind even while she watched the clones destroying each other, but now she had totally lost track of Naruto.

* * *

Rekku had been cautious. As soon as he realized that Naruto's shadow clone had eluded his attack he had begun forming another water clone. The difference however was that instead of forming it to one side like usual he had created it around himself while talking to Kyuubi. As soon as the Mizu-bunshin was complete he had sunk through it into the snow leaving the copy to taunt Kyuubi while Rekku himself waited for the clone to attack again. 

_Ok, Time to finish this prick off. I'll teach him not to underestimate Uzumaki Naruto._

Naruto suddenly launched another attack. There was a bright orange flash followed by the sound of water falling.

_SHIT! CLONE!_

"To late fool."

Naruto had tried jumping back once he realized that he had only managed to destroy another clone, but just as his feet left the ground Rekku had jumped up behind him, and smiling in satisfaction drove an ice spike right through the middle of Naruto's chest. Naruto opened his eyes wide for a brief moment before disappearing in a puff of smoke. The real Naruto now sat in the tree above him. Thinking that he was attacking the real Rekku He had gone for the killing blow himself. I had only been blind luck that he was able to switch fast enough to keep from getting impaled.

"Well lord Kyuubi that was an excellent try, but as you see, your control just isn't good enough while you're sealed away. Have you come to your senses? Or will I be forced to complete the seal?"

Rekku waited a moment for Kyuubi to answer before shaking his head at the immobile body in front of him.

"As you wish lord Kyuubi. Perhaps I'll come back and set up a monument to you after we accomplish our objectives… Who knows, perhaps you'll be able to keep that body alive long enough to see me do it. The twilight is falling you know… Those lesser fools in the hidden cities don't know it yet, but once we've released seal on the elemental plane we will rule them as gods."

For the first time since the initiation of the pentagram Kyuubi replied.

"Out of curiosity, where is the door to the elemental plane located?"

"Come now Kyuubi, you surly don't believe me that ignorant do you? Numaka has already told me about the foolish things that you guardians did. The war with the elders, their imprisonment, and the seal you placed on shadow plane that can only be reached by phasing… He was quite angry you know. That the twelve of you acted against the wishes of the others. He also told me that you broke and scattered the true pattern."

"We did. It was done so that those fools who supported joining the demons couldn't re-open the gate. Besides I'm one of the few Youkai who can phase, even if you uncovered the key you would need the complete pattern to open it."

"Well, I shouldn't tell you this, but since you're doomed anyway. The leader of our group has nearly finished a phasing Jutsu, we have found out that the Key was found by the first Hokage of Konoha, so when we're ready we can just exhume the body, and we have all but two pieces of the pattern. You know one, but when you die, that particular pentagram will trap your memories. In essence this will become an oracle site. With the proper ceremony you will be forced to tell us… the other is presumed lost. The 'Heal' section I believe, but one of the greater demons has managed to attain physical form on this plane, so he should be able to fill in the gap."

"Fool, the Chaos demons live only for destruction. If you somehow manage to open the gateway the entire world would fall to them."

"But of course Kyuubi-san. And once the overlords have taken control, those that helped them will be granted favorable positions."

"You're a fool. You and all you kind will be turned to slaves."

"You're wrong Kyuubi, I have been promised power. A small amount of what will be mine has already been given to me, the rest will come in due time. I had hoped to sway you, but I can see its no use. Goodbye Kyuubi."

Rekku raised his hands and was just about to start the seals necessary to make the binding permanent when a voice spoke up behind him.

"Think again asshole. RASENGAN!"

Naruto had been certain of his kill, it would be his first, but after seeing the unidentifiable chunks of flesh and blood where Jiraiya had made his last stand Naruto felt no remorse, this was what he had been trained to do after all. Unfortunately for Naruto even though he had managed to get close enough for the kill shot he hadn't taken into account the fact that the man had excellent reflexes and remarkable speed. The Rasengan hit, but not where Naruto had intended, Naruto had intended to push the attack through Rekku's heart and then release. If the initial attack didn't kill him the internal damage would. But when Rekku jumped. Naruto's attack hit his arm. Surprised Naruto released the Jutsu and, a short time later, nearly lost his lunch. When Naruto had released the attack he had still been very near to Rekku. The release of the pent up wind had been strong enough to tear Rekku's arm apart, leaving white bone glistening in the sun.

_Ugh… I'm surprised that it's still attached. At least I don't need to worry about him using seals any time soon._

"Are you willing to yield? If you come peacefully I may be willing to simply turn you over to the ANBU instead of killing you now."

To Naruto's surprise Rekku started chuckling, and then laughing.

"I see now. I wondered at the fact that Kyuubi could still control the clones considering that the only way to communicate is to stand near the edge. I thought that perhaps he had managed to keep some of the clones close enough, or perhaps created clones with a small amount of intelligence… but you were in control weren't you? Uzumaki Naruto I presume? Not another clone?"

Naruto was getting creeped out. He had almost totally destroyed the muscle on the mans upper arm, he had removed all the flesh all the way to the bone, and the guy was holding his upper arm and bleeding freely while carrying on a conversation.

_Moron, he'll bleed to death at this rate._

"Yes, I am the real Naruto."

"Good. I see now why Kyuubi favors you. You've released him already haven't you? You do have some interesting qualities to you, not the least of which is the fact that you managed to hide your chakra so well."

"I picked up a trick or two while training with Kyuubi."

* * *

Hinata had been inching closer to the pentagram during the fight. She had known exactly what Naruto did. She had seen how close he came to being killed. Although the sight sickened her, she had seen Naruto's attack from less than twenty yards away. But it wasn't what she had seen that troubled her. In less than two minutes Hinata had learned some pretty major things about Naruto. Right now she was having a hard time adjusting her image of Naruto to fit the new information.

* * *

"Tricks or no tricks you don't stand a chance boy, I'm Akatsuki, and you are just a genin. There is no chance that you can beat me. Give up now, and I'll consider sparing your life just because I like your style." 

"Feh, another moron who is more talk than action. You remind me a lot of Sasuke, cold, arrogant, and a complete moron. Your arm has been effectively destroyed there is about a snowballs chance in hell that you can still fight effectively against me."

"Oh yes, the arm."

At this comment Kyuubi, Naruto, and Hinata all sweat dropped. Coincidently they also all had the same thought.

_Who can forget an injury that's THAT bad?_

"Well Naruto, let me show you one of the 'tricks' I learned from 'hanging around' the snow demon Numaka."

So saying Rekku slowly brought his left arm down over the wound on his right while keeping his eyes fixed on Naruto, Rekku made a quick series of hand gestures. Immediately the blood soaked snow under the ruin of his arm began lifting. Using his chakra Rekku formed the snow into the shape his arm had once been.

"So you stopped the bleeding, Big deal. The arm is still useless."

Rekku gave him and evil grin before saying

"And now for the finishing touches."

Completing a few more one handed seals Rekku ran his arm slowly over the shaped snow. And as he raised his left a thin layer of snow fell off of his right, revealing unbroken skin. Raising his 'new' arm Rekku flexed the fingers.

"Good as new."

Naruto's mouth was hanging open, and his eyes were as wide as dinner plates.

"H…how?"

"I picked up a trick or two."

Naruto shook his head briskly.

"It doesn't matter."

Taking a fighting stance as he did so Naruto finished his statement.

"I'm going to kick your ass anyway, because that's my Ninja way."

* * *

At this phrase Hinata realized that she had been wrong when she tried to change her image of Naruto. He was still the same guy. There was nothing about what she knew that needed changing. Once this realization had hit her several others made their appearance. The first being that Naruto was obviously not the demon. The second, the adults must have know he was the carrier, It explained the cold looks. The third, Kyuubi had been training Naruto. The final, she honestly didn't care. If anything she admired him all the more for having carried around that burden without losing his cheery outlook on life. She had of course been able to see the tears hidden behind the smile, but usually he was a genuinely happy person.

* * *

"Heh poor child, time to die. Suiton: Underworld Ice blast" 

Naruto however had been expecting the attack, he hadn't realized how quickly it would come, but he did manage to jump clear… Barely. The passing Jutsu caught the billowing back of his shirt… and froze it solid. The attack that Naruto had narrowly avoided passed him and struck the tree behind him, shattering it into ten thousand pieces. Luckily Hinata was hidden on the far side of the tree next to it. Otherwise a rain of millions of knife sharp pieces of frozen wood would have impaled her where she sat. As it was the tree she sat beside took the brunt of the attack. Naruto on the other hand didn't have the protection that Hinata did. Pulling another quick Kawarimi he swapped places with a tree branch on the other side of the pentagram, and then ordered his clones to attack.

While Rekku was busy dodging the various clones' attempts to disable him Naruto had snuck over to the pentagram where Kyuubi was being held. Putting his hands on the invisible barrier Naruto sent out a thought to Kyuubi.

_How do I get you out of this? If he wasn't playing around my clones and I would probably be gone by now._

_**Kit, you can't. The only way to get me out of here right now is to kill him.**_

_Kuso. He spoke of breaking it…_

**_He was right on that account, as impressive as your chakra capacity and stamina are your don't currently have enough of either to break the seal._**

_Kuso, Kuso, Kuso. Now what do I do?_

_**Run, you are outclassed in this fight, He beat a SANNIN remember?**_

_I've grown a lot in the last couple of months, I have no doubt that I could have come close to matching Jiraiya for sheer power, even it I Don't have his level of control._

Kyuubi chuckled mentally

_**That may be so kit, but right now you just don't have the knowledge.**_

Naruto was silent for a moment

_So give it to me._

_**What?**_

_You said before that you could tweak my memories, just give me what I need to know_

This time it was Kyuubi who was silent for a moment.

_**I can't do it permanently from here kit, and you will probably fall into a major depression once they leave.**_

_Do what you can; we'll deal with depression later._

_**As you wish.**_

It took only seconds, but the sheer amount of information that Kyuubi passed was staggering. In fact it left Naruto short on breath and gave him a staggering headache. It was so bad that for a moment blood trickled from his nose and ears.

_What the FUCK, How am I supposed to fight with a headache like this?_

_**Give it a moment Kit, I was forced to put a rather massive strain on your mind, hence the blood. The headache will pass.**_

Indeed it did pass in its place Naruto's mind began trying to sort through a massive amount of new knowledge.

_K…Kami preserve me. I… I never knew._

Kyuubi sighed

**_Of course not kit I was forced to give you a lot of information you didn't need to know. I couldn't separate jutsus from the memories. You had better hurry up and get back in the fight though; he's done playing with your clones._**

Standing, Naruto walked back around the barrier.

"Alright, time to shake things up a bit. Doton: Tremors."

Running through a surprisingly short series of seals Naruto placed his hands gently on the ground. The shockwave that emanated from his hands was enough to force the nearest trees to tilt backwards literally ripping half of their roots from the ground. Rekku, the target was launched from the ground. Flying nearly fifty feet in the air he preformed a flip so he could land on his feet. Only to find that the ground had dropped away from where he was standing previously leaving nearly a hundred foot drop below him. The patch of ground that Naruto was standing on had remained unaffected, and Hinata, who was lucky enough to have been almost directly behind Naruto, caught only the edge of the attack, she however was still thrown back. Only five feet true, but it was enough to show her how devastating the attack could have been. Without knowing that Naruto was using borrowed memories, she was shocked at how powerful he had become in such a short time.

"Peh, I can't believe you gave me trouble before, Suiton: forest of spears"

Rekku smiled as he watched hundreds of needle sharp shards of ice suddenly emerge from the ground, laying a bed of spears directly below him.

"Fool, I'm a master of water and ice, Suiton: Water cushion"

Naruto was a bit angry to see how easily Rekku had turned the summoned water from shards of ice to a cushioning bed of water. But not to mad. It gave him a chance to try out some of the other Jutsus swimming around his mind. Rekku hit the water and disappeared with a splash. Emerging a moment later he formed a quick series of seals, and then promptly pulled out a sphere of water the size of a small boulder.

"Water Bullet."

Naruto countered with a grand fireball, and the two of them stood staring at each other for a moment before Rekku spoke.

"Decent speed, impressive Jutsus, At least two unknown seals, and fairly good stamina. You need to work on your tactics a bit, water attacks against a water specialist is rather stupid. On the whole however you might be a worthy addition. You already have Kyuubi's favor… How would you like to join the Akatsuki?"

Naruto was silent for a moment, and Hinata who had crept back up held her breath.

"Think about it kid. We already acknowledge your strength; we could show you true power. It's not easy, as you know there are no shortcuts, but think. Think of those fools and the cold looks they give you. We can get revenge for you; we can FORCE them to acknowledge you. You can rule over them if you will only give your allegiance to the lords of the shadow plane, their lord would like to see you join us more than he would like to see you dead."

Rekku's offer did indeed appeal to a side of Naruto, teaching those fools how strong he was, held a great allure for Naruto.

"I wouldn't join fools like you if the world burnt for it."

Rekku chuckled. Closing his eyes he said.

"Pity, the world will burn anyway, but if you spurn the great lords of the deeper plane you certainly won't live to see it. Suiton: Ice daggers."

At his call two dozen blades of ice flew from his outstretched hand.

"Feh to easy."

Taking a step to the side Naruto suddenly heard a gasp behind him. Whirling around he saw Hinata, Eyes wide with fear looking at the incoming attack. Without thought or hesitation he threw himself back in front of her taking the full blast of the attack. Luckily for him he had managed to active a steel skin earth Jutsu. His chest was only scratched, but his shirt was torn to shreds revealing the seal on his stomach. There wasn't much of it left. When Sasuke had torn through it though he had permanently burned what little remained into Naruto's flesh. Even though Kyuubi was as good as free the area set aside in Naruto's body to contain the demon remained.

"Well, that was stupid. Trying to see how tough you really are?"

Luckily for her Rekku hadn't seen Hinata yet, Naruto purposefully moved out of line with her to protect her from getting hit by stray attacks.

"They say to understand a Jutsu you have to experience it. I figured that I might give it a shot."

Rekku chuckled

"I see you still have part of that seal."

Naruto was a little suspicious of the sudden change in topic. So cautiously he answered.

"Yes, that's true."

"You know, the boss would love to get a chance to study that for a bit."

"You tried that already, I won't join."

"Who said I was still trying to get you to join us?"

Naruto and Rekku were now circling each other, and although Naruto couldn't see what was happening, Hinata could. Every time Rekku passed a certain spot he would add a seal to the ground. While they were talking they had made four complete circles, Hinata had read some theory on sealing techniques, and it seemed to her that this was similar. After the fifth pass Rekku stopped moving just as Naruto hit the spot he had been placing the seals.

"I think that I should take you back. The boss might be favorable if I could bring you to him alive."

"Heh, it'll never happen."

"Then I guess that dead will do. Release."

The seals erupted right under Naruto's feet, He didn't have time to react, to his surprise however, Hinata had. She had realized what Rekku must have been about to do, and Instinct had taken over. Jumping up just as Rekku had spoken the last word Hinata threw herself forward pushing Naruto out of the way… just as the seal activated. Hinata took the full force of the blast as chakra embedded ice flew upward freezing her solid.

"HINATA NO!"

Naruto ran over to the now solid Hinata.

"On the plus side she'll make an excellent ornament until she thaws."

Rekku was actually angry that he had missed the presence of another person, but all things considered it was always fun screwing with people's minds. What happened next was completely unexpected however. Rekku had been keeping careful track of how much Chakra Naruto had left, so he was surprised when Naruto went from less than half to flowing over.

"Bastard"

Naruto whispered.

"No-one hurts my precious people and gets away with it."

Then the changes began. It started at Naruto's feet, climbing his legs, a blazing cloud of dancing multicolored flames. Stunned Rekku stood there in shock, his mouth open watching the flames mingle with white Aura that Naruto had begun emanating. The white Aura suddenly blazed outward as the flames wrapped up and around Naruto's head. Rekku fell to his knees in shock.

"H…how?"

"Kyuubi looked out from the pentagram prison and, a small smile quirking the corners of his lips, thought

_**Do it kit, show them once and for all that messing with you is just a quicker way of committing suicide.**_

Naruto's eyes fell once again to the icy statue that was once Hyuuga Hinata. For a moment sadness nearly overwhelmed him.

_I'm so sorry Hinata-Chan. I wasn't strong enough._

Then the laughing began.

"So that was it?"

Rekku was standing again, having thrown off the Aura's effect, he smirked.

"You think some pretty fire is going to save you boy? Or is it the fact that I killed the bitch?"

Naruto just stood there hands clenched

"Well, I'd say we overrated you. Here I thought you might be a worthy opponent instead I find a weakling, incapable of even avenging the death of a pitiful …."

His words were cut short however. He saw a brief flash of fire, and then….

Standing back up he pulled the Kunai out of his stomach.

"Hmm it seems you might be a worthy opponent yet boy. Suiton: Demon Ice shards"

Naruto's head whipped up at the last second, and the Akatsuki member took a step back. Naruto hadn't moved a muscle, but the moment the Ice attack had gotten within ten feet of him it had… dissolved. Not even the water from the attack had made it far enough to touch Naruto. The killer intent that Naruto was now radiating would have done quite well for Kyuubi at the height of his madness.

"Die."

One word, that was all it took. Stretching his hand Naruto did… something. He wasn't sure what, but a bar of multicolor flame as thick around as his wrist went through the stunned Rekku turning a fifty foot radius ash instantly, and scoring a line of glass into the desert beyond the forest.

Walking over to Hinata Naruto knelt beside her still form. Rekku was nowhere to be seen he had either fled or burnt. Naruto didn't really care which.

"Hinata-Chan, I am so sorry, if I had only… Perhaps I could have… I... I'll never for…"

"Fool"

Hissed an all too familiar voice.

"Do you really think I would die so easily?"

Naruto slowly turned his head Rekku stood not ten feet away his clothing heavily singed.

"Did you really think that I was so incapable that I couldn't dodge your little display?"

­­­­ Rekku raised his hand; Naruto heard the unmistakable hum of an elemental weapon being summoned.

"Suiton Juichoise no Jutsu: Ultimate weapon: Soul freeze"

He murmured. Naruto watched as chakra flared around the man's hand. After a moment it solidified into a viscous looking sword.

"Now you dance to my tune."

With that the man swooped down, the blade shimmering with a life of it's own in the twilight caused by his Jutsu clouds. Without thinking Naruto formed a blade of fire. He had never been much of a sword fighter, but at the moment shock over the fact that the man hadn't died yet overrode his senses. Naruto had just enough luck to deflect the first attack. Jumping back his Blue eyes took on a new light. Without effort the sword in his hand lengthened. Reversing his Right hand Naruto prepared himself without bothering to look down. Kyuubi had mentioned that he shouldn't force the weapons he made from his flames, that his Ideal one would form it's self when he was ready. Well he was ready now. Rekku was once again shocked. The boy no longer was using a sword. It appeared that he was using some oddly shaped, double bladed weapon.

_Is that?_

_**Glendre. That has got to be and incarnation of the old Glendre style blade. I doubt that anyone has seen, made, or used one of those in more than two thousand years. You are most certainly full of surprises kit.**_

_Ok, looks similar to a sword, but with an odd forked blade coming out of both sides of the handle... The handles for it are situated behind the blade so that the wielder can catch the down stroke of a sword without worry for his hands. It's about three quarters the size of a good staff, but that blade could get troublesome… why have I never seen it's like before._

Suddenly Naruto charged, Rekku moved to block the blow, but before Naruto got within ten feet of him that odd looking chakra flowed outward from the blade toward him. At ten feet his clothes were already beginning to smolder around the edges.

_Not good._

_­_"Demon Ice"

Whispered ­­­ Rekku, Instantly a shield of chakra re-enforced Ice appeared out of the whirling snow. Standing as a barrier between him and the chakra that the kid was emanating.

_That should slow him down… WHAT THE FUCK!_

Rekku watched unbelieving as the shield he had thrown up began cracking.

_Hmmm, Now I see how this brat killed Ototo Haku. Heh I wonder if my little brother would have ended up as Zabuza's weapon if he knew that it was I that kill Mother and father instead of him. Haku-san's mirrors were only a tenth as strong as this, and yet…_

The mirror shattered outward as Naruto blew through it.

"You think some wimpy Ice is going to stand in my way? Feh, death is far too good for you."

Thinking quickly Rekku preformed a series of hand seals and Vanished.

_What the FUCKING HELL. One minute he's there, and the next he's…_

"Looking for someone Naruto? Demon Ice no Jutsu: Shards of heaven"

Normally Naruto would have been impressed to see the diamond hard shards of compressed Ice that suddenly hailed toward him.

_Hinata-Chan…_

Naruto had no idea what prompted him to do it, but one moment he was watching the sky fall, and the next… he was deflecting the falling shards away from Hinata-Chan's body. Naruto wasn't certain exactly how he used the odd weapon that had grown out of his chakra, but in his mind it was just an extension of his body. In truth, it was an extension of his mind. So when Rekku began to concentrate Naruto simply took things to the next level.

_A shield would be nice… something that could protect the two of us._

And low and behold a shield was hanging off his left arm. Holding it above himself Naruto waited. After a time Rekku's attack began to wane. Channeling the chakra Necessary to maintain that particular Jutsu took quite a bit out of him. No small comment when made about an Akatsuki member.

_Numaka is it done?_

Rekku had no time to hear the reply. Feeling a terrible heat rising at his back he whirled around and jumped just in time to dodge the flaming rainbow colored streak that was Uzumaki Naruto.

"You think that could stop me you hairy freak? Do your worst."

Rekku didn't want to admit it, but he was wearing down. Jumping up into a tree (and out of Naruto's eyesight due to the blizzard) he struggled momentarily to keep his balance. With a sigh however he focused inward.

_**What do you want Human? **_

_Listen Numaka. I need your chakra._

_**And why should I give it to you?**_

_Do you remember when we killed the Loin kid?_

_**Yes, he had sweet blood.**_

_I'm fighting the former carrier of Kyuubi-no-Kitsune. Give me what chakra I need and I'll let you out long enough to feast on his blood._

_**Hmmm former holder of Kyuubi eh? I always did hate that goody-two-shoes fox. What is the carrier's name?**_

_FORMER Carrier oh great Numaka, and his name is Uzumaki Naruto._

_**UZUMAKI? You say he's an UZUMAKI? Hmmm yes. When he's dead I will accept his blood as your offering. Hmmm I can nearly taste it now. Their clan has some of the sweetest blood of all you know.**_

_Forgive me, but… Power… Now?_

_**Heh, as you wish. You had better not be lying though.**_

Feeling the Chakra surge that always accompanied the demons acceptance Rekku stood back up. Only to duck as a blade of flame flashed through the place where his head had been moments ago.

"Hmm. You're moving faster."

"And you're not freezing to death."

"Well, Saratobi always did claim I was a hot blooded kid."

Rekku snarled.

"Enough wisecracks. I don't know where your flames came from but the great Demon Yeti, NUMAKA is now protecting me. Your little tricks won't avail you."

Drawing forth his sword Rekku once again took a stance.

"Now the fight truly begins."

With that, He charged.

* * *

Me: OK finishing comments I'm not certain I'm entirly satisfied with that scene, but Hopefully it'll be wrapped up by the end of next post. 

Naruto: You also Intended to post this what? three days ago?

Me: No internet... so it's really not my fault. I just hope the Internal network stays up long enough for me to get this one posted.

Naruto:OK whats happening back in the city?

Me: Hopefully I'll get in a quick writeup in the next chappy.

Naruto: Whats up with the OC and the Saku/lee pairing?

Me: I haven't decided. at the moment Sakura could go either way, and the OC is the fouth's grandchild and Konohamaru's older sister. I was informed that sasuke shouldn't be able to be beaten by a chuuin any more, but if you think about it, he hasn't even been a gennin for long, and I put my new character in lee's old class. honestly I'm giving her probably low jounin abilities, but she's really just going to teach sasuke to controll his emotions and stop being quite as much of an arrogant prick for now. Perhaps I'll have them hook up later, or maby I'll put sasu/saku back together. we'll see.

* * *

Death By Kunai: (shrug) We'll see. and thank you 

mrasdfghj: The uzumaki tree is definatly coming back in, and Jiraiya did teach naruto somthing, how it feels to loose a precious person.

Kortir:Thanks, thats one of my favorite pairs to, as for Sebeki... I'm going to have fun tormenting Sasuke for a while.

Dragon Noir:It's fun writing the virtual slaps, Shikamaru is as clueless as naruto when it comes to women, and Thanks, I liked that move myself ;-) As for Kyuubi... you'll see.

PoisonedWit: At first he was in denial till the funeral, and then afterwards the hullucinations had him thinking that he hadn't done the final blow. by the time he realized the truth, he had been told that naruto was still alive.

ero-jounin: GAH, Not a Hentai, not a Hentai... ;-)

TimeShifter: Yup Kyuubi told him.

Sleepy Kitty: I tried, they didn't fit.

RyokoTenchi: I don't know if thats possible, but we'll see.

Shadowcriminal: I'm hoping to update faster in the near future.

Anon: Who said that those were the final pairings?

Hinatafanboy: Thank you, but I don't know if I'm going to keep them as a pair or not.

Daniel of Lorien: As I said above, He's still a relativly new gennin, and I have her at just below Jounin, so she's not really a mary-sue, Just an antignost for sasuke untill (or unless) Naruto forgives him.

boredathome: You mean the lee scene? I was tempted to, but honestly it's so much more fun to make it real. Besides if your having trouble with lee's new look just Imagine sasuke, except with really cool hair and a personality thats more than one dimension. (Oh how I love sasuke bashing) besides Lee is only like that on dates... the hair takes to long otherwise. The ribbons... Tee hee hee, I loved writing that part... I mean I'm not a closet pervert... definatly not. Definatly. Oh and I may need to take your advice on the 'angels voice' technique.

yahoodood: Well thanks! I'm not sure I'm going to make it permant though.

NotasuSama: WELLLLLL Kinda. Lee agreed to change his look when he was on a date, if he's not then he goes right back to the green jumpsuit. This IS lee after all. Naruto's return is going to be... fun. I'm trying to decide how to make the biggest impact with that.

Dragon Man 180: You know, your right. She's still far to much of an enigma. I'll have to get her some story time. I may have to add a bit of sasuke/ Konohamaru interaction as well.

Kitsune-Itai: (shrug) sorry, it's not permant yet, but frankly, if you don't like it, skip those parts.

* * *

Alright ladies and gentlemen, I'm hoping to have the next chapter up in a day or two. I'm still open to taking oneshot challenges, and so far i've had exactly zero. so ... ya.

Keep the reviews coming,

Sincerly,  
Manatheron


	16. The Battle Ends

For the next ten minutes an outside observer would have had a hard time following what was going on. Even Copy- Kakashi or Sasuke would have had a difficult time keeping up with the sheer speed the two fighters were moving at. From time to time both Naruto and Rekku attempted to do hand seals, but even basic Jutsu's like Kawarimi took far too long to activate, and things as simple as climbing a tree using chakra would have taken to much concentration away from the fight at hand, Parry and thrust, attack an counterattack. The two were barely visible blurs crossing the clearing.

* * *

_Where are you Hinata-Chan? _

Kurenai and Ten-ten had attempted to follow Hinata when she darted into the forest after Naruto, only to find that the raging snowstorm turned them in circles inside of two minutes.

"Sensei!"

Yelled ten-ten

"Without Hinata to guide us we are only going to get more lost. Face it somewhere in this woods there are two very powerful chakra signatures, but with this blizzard it's just too difficult to track them. We need to find shelter before we freeze!"

Kurenai had been about to reply when she had suddenly felt a chakra spike and then…

"Ten-ten! JUMP!"

Luckily for them both ten-ten and Kurenai jumped aside just in time. Seconds later a bar of flame blazed through the area they had been standing.

"Kurenai-sensei, I REALLY don't want to get any closer than we have to! I know that Hinata is around somewhere, but even with her eyes there is no way of knowing where the fight is. I say we dig in and take shelter until the storm blows over."

Nodding at her Kurenai began to dig into the snow bank, making a crude shelter for the two of them.

_I'll find you when this is over Hinata. Don't worry; I don't leave my friends behind._

* * *

Jiraiya was currently deep in contemplation. 

_Damn am I glad that the moron didn't bother with a basic chakra sweep. I'd be hung and dried by now. I wonder who the guy that saved me is? The chakra seems familiar, but there is still something… odd about it._

Almost an hour ago Jiraiya had felt a brief flare of energy that he had thought was Naruto, at least it felt a lot like Naruto's chakra had when he pulled power from Kyuubi. After a few moments however Jiraiya had dismissed it as something else for two main reasons. The first being that it didn't have the bloodlust or evil he associated with Kyuubi's chakra and the second being the fact the moments later a SECOND chakra had flared up that DEFINATLY had killer intent. But where Kyuubi's chakra had always seemed to burn with intensity, this new demon chakra had seemed Ice cold.

_Well, the bleeding has finally stopped. Lucky for me there was a rabbit that was to close to the battle, or he would have had me for certain that time. I wonder. Perhaps I can get just a LITTLE closer…_

After a moment Jiraiya did just that. Skirting the edges of the newly formed pond (Naruto's tremor attack had tapped into an underground stream) Jiraiya was cautiously making his way closer to the fight when he hit his head.

_OUCH! KAMI DAMMIT, THAT HURTS! WHAT THE HELL DID I HIT ANYWAY? THERE'S NOTHING IN FRONT OF ME!_

**_Actually there IS something in front of you, you just can't see it._**

_Of course there isn't. The only thing that could possib… WAIT ONE DAMN MINUTE, WHO ARE YOU AND HOW ARE YOU READING MY THOUGHTS?_

_**Calm down. Shit your loud aren't you? No wonder kit was so excitable.**_

_Wait, you must be Kyuubi. Tsunade told me that you were training Naruto… where are you? Where is the kid? And why the HELL aren't you with him?_

Mentally Kyuubi was doing the equivalent of rubbing his temples.

**_Alright already. If you stop YELLING I'll answer. Yes I'm Kyuubi, Yes I'm training Naruto, I'm almost directly in front of you, he's fighting that Rekku fellow. And I'm trapped in a pentagram… I think that covers them all. Now, give me a hand getting the hell out of here._**

_And why should I do that?_

**_Because if you don't your practically handing all my knowledge to the Akatsuki._**

…_Good enough reason I __suppose, alright how strong is the pentagram?_

_**He used the five major characters.**_

_...You're screwed. That's permanent, no way out._

**_Thanks for the vote of confidence, now shut up and listen. It's not a complete seal yet and I found a way through, unfortunately it's going to require a lot of concentration on your part._**

_Alright what do I need to do? _

_**Do you know the five part unsealer?**_

_Yes._

_**Alright, use that against the barrier, but add the fox symbol to the end as a focus. If you can bore through at one point I should be able to rip a hole big enough to escape from.**_

_Here goes._

* * *

Back in the clearing Rekku and Naruto had finely broken up for a few seconds both were panting and both were obviously tired despite there respective chakra sources. 

"You're quite good with that thing kid. Sure you won't re-consider? We could make you great you know."

_One minute, All I need if for you to drop your guard for one damn minute. Then I've got you._

"I told you before creep. There isn't a snowballs chance in hell that I'll join you. So stop asking."

Circling each other carefully the two fighters kept a wary eye on each other. Once again however Rekku was planting seals in the ground on each pass. What he didn't realize however was that Naruto was dropping seals right on top of his, as well as on the opposite side of the circle.

"So, what now kid? Are we going to call this one a stalemate?"

"Nope. I still owe you for what you did to Hinata-Chan and Ero-sennin."

"Well if you don't want a draw…"

Rekku stopped directly across from where he had placed the seals. Naruto stopped directly above them.

"Then it's a pity you won't have anyone to save you again. Unseal: Suspend-no Jutsu"

To his surprise Naruto just smiled

"Unseal: Counter: Siphon-no-Jutsu."

_

* * *

Alright Kyuubi, do your thing, I don't think that I can hold this much longer._

_**OK, here goes nothing.**_

* * *

Rekku jumped, but he wasn't quite fast enough. There was a brief flare of light, and then… Staggering Rekku was forced to work his arm in an attempt to get his chakra circulating again. 

"OK kid, that's a new one. Who taught you that move?"

"Kyuubi."

"Kyuubi… ah yes, I had nearly forgotten about him."

Unfortunately for Naruto the fact that Rekku had managed to dodge the main part of the siphon meant that he already had full use of his arm again.

Running through a quick series of seals before Naruto could react Rekku gave a triumphant smile as the pentagram flared up again with Kyuubi obviously still trapped inside.

"Checkmate kid. I don't know how you were drawing power from him while he was trapped, but Kyuubi is totally cut off now. There is no escape, and no way to break the pentagram anymore."

Once again Naruto's emotions nearly overcome him. In the space of a few hours he had lost three of his precious people because he couldn't act first enough. First Jiraiya, all that was left of him was a blood spray at the edge of the clearing. Then Hinata, who was still frozen in the act of pushing him out of the way, and now Kyuubi. His constant companion for the last couple of years. Naruto almost broke down right there. Rekku seeing an apparent weakness in Naruto's stance suddenly rush in, intent on delivering the final blow he didn't realize what was happening until it was too late.

_I've got him. One more threat down and one more obstacle out of the way. Goodbye kid your going to a better… wait. WHAT THE HELL!_

Even as Naruto's emotions threatened to overwhelm him his new knowledge was combining with his rage. Out of sight Naruto had begun performing a Jutsu that was rapidly becoming a trade mark for him. Ducking under Rekku's sword stroke at the last moment Naruto thrust his hand into the Akatsuki chest and whispered.

"Rasengan."

Blood flew everywhere, no small amount of which was Naruto's. He had ducked the blade true, but he had failed to notice the Kunai that Rekku had thrown before charging. He had therefore also been hit in the chest. Even worse was that Rekku had used his demon's chakra to re-enforce the power behind it. The blade had passed all the way through Naruto's chest, and the chakra that had been used to power the blade up almost completely destroyed one of his lungs in the passage. Rekku on the other hand fared even worse. He had taken a Rasengan directly to the heart, if that wasn't enough Naruto had released the winds the moment his hand made contact. The damage, extensive as it was, wasn't beyond Numaka (the demon yeti if you forgot). That is of course, until you counted the additional damage to both lungs, as well as the blood veins and chakra paths. Rekku was as good as dead, and he knew it. Rekku was dead, and Naruto was seriously hurting.

"Hahaha. You got me good kid."

Rekku's breathing was becoming more labored even as the fragments of his heart attempted to keep circulating his blood. Naruto on the other hand remained where he was. Kneeling, just behind Rekku Naruto was starting to feel the depression that Kyuubi had spoken of set in. Already the memories he had received were fading, and the loss of knowledge was almost as painful as his physical wounds.

"One question… How? We've been watching you for some time, but I've never sent that weapon before, and you've never practiced any of those Jutsu's before either? Where did you get them?"

"K…Kyuubi"

Naruto was having a hard time focusing; His chest wound just wasn't closing. Naruto had become used to Kyuubi healing him almost instantly; it wasn't Kyuubi's chakra that had done it. Chakra in itself didn't heal a thing, it required direction, and Naruto had already lost that portion of Kyuubi's memories.

"H..he gave me… his m..memories when I spoke to him. They are fading so fast though… so f..fast. why? I knew it all. Everything he knew I did to. Amazing Jutsu's, lost seals, even the entire history of the world… all of i..it, it's a..all fading."

Rekku's vision was fading. He had only moments left, yet he felt that he had to throw out one last comment.

"So it was just luck after all. Good fight anyway kid… and because you were such a good opponent I'll give you a little advice. Run. When I die the world is going to go white, and I doubt that even your pretty flames will protect you enough. And the best part is… you'll never make it. Bye kid. See you in hell."

Naruto had only moments to react. He was about to spring away from the gathering chakra he felt when his eyes fell on the statue of Hinata only five feet away.

_Hinata-Chan._

Naruto jumped toward the remains of one of his precious people.

_A least I can leave a body for your father to bury._

And true to Rekku's word the world went white.

* * *

Kyuubi and Jiraiya sat breathing hard, neither said anything, but both were thinking about the same blonde haired young ninja. Both of them had gotten very lucky. Kyuubi had gotten lucky because just after escaping from the pentagram (and leaving a shadow clone behind) he had witnessed the chakra flare up that marked the pentagram becoming permanent. Jiraiya was lucky because after witnessing Rekku's demise Kyuubi had realized what was likely to come next. They had both run for it after watching Naruto jump across the body in an attempt to escape. Both were now feeling guilty about their decision now, but neither could have done anything considering the fact that they where both almost out of chakra from breaking the pentagram. Jiraiya was the first to speak, yelling to be heard above the roaring blizzard that was radiating out from the clearing he said 

"Do you think he made it?"

Even with his exceptional hearing Kyuubi had a hard time understanding what it was Jiraiya had asked, but after a few seconds of contemplation he answered

"I'd say he had one chance in five. With that kids luck I'd say he got out no problem."

"Eh?"

After repeating the comment five times Kyuubi was finally able to get the sannin to hear him.

"Good. But I think we may need to find shelter this storm might last a WHILE."

Suddenly blinking Jiraiya peered cautiously around the tree that he and Kyuubi were hiding behind.

"I think it's done."

Kyuubi said in a regular tone of voice

"Err. Sorry about shouting that last word in your ear. I didn't expect the storm to die so soon."

"No worries, I understand. Well, what should we do? Night is falling soon; do we look for the kid in that?"

Kyuubi jerked a thumb over his shoulder toward the center of the clearing which was now buried in forty foot snowdrifts

"Or do we set up camp for the night and look for the kid in the morning."

Jiraiya thought for a moment before answering.

"We set up camp. If the kid is alive he'll either be doing the same thing, or he'll be searching for us."

Kyuubi nodded before starting to carve a windbreak into the side of a snowdrift

"So tell me Jiraiya-Sama have you ever read Ichi- Ichi- paradise? It's got to be one of my favorite stories."

Beaming with pride Jiraiya responded

"Kyuubi, I think you and I are going to get along just fine."

* * *

Naruto on the other hand was faring MUCH worse. Battered and broken Naruto had collapsed. After springing across Rekku Naruto had managed to throw up his strongest possible fire shield between himself and the twisted remains of his foe when the body had exploded. Snow and Ice chunks had immediately blown him backward into Hinata's frozen body. Several times chunks of Ice had broken though the shield. Only by throwing himself in front of Hinata's body had Naruto managed to keep his Hina statue intact. The cost was pretty heavy though, Naruto had broken two ribs and punctured his other lung in the process of his protection, he had also managed to break his left leg and right arm. After he had broken his leg Naruto hadn't even bothered trying to watch the incoming threats. He had knelt down and wrapped his arms protectively around Hinata. 

_I'm so sorry Hinata, if I had only been a little faster. Or a little bit more attentive I could have save you from this._

Naruto hardly noticed when the hits stopped coming. Had he looked up he would have realized that the snow had piled high enough to prevent the larger part of the attack from hitting him any more. At the moment he was just a little to distracted by other things. Hinata had started to melt. Slowly the ice had fallen off her face and clothes, Naruto, couldn't stop himself, he ran his fingers through her damp hair, and wiped away the trickle of water that had begun running down her face. Closing his eyes Naruto buried his face in her hair and whispered.

"I'm so very sorry Hinata-Chan."

"Sorry for what Naruto?"

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you how much I liked you, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you how much your encouragement meant to me. I'm sorry that…"

Naruto's voice trailed off,

"H… Hinata-Chan?"

Naruto jerked his head back and his fingers froze stopping where they had been running through her hair moments before.

"Y… You're alive?"

Hinata giggled. Sometime during the attack she had woken to find Naruto holding her tightly. At the time her mind had been working sluggishly but as she had warmed up further she had heard Naruto whispering to her, and decided to answer.

"Yes Naruto-kun, I'm alive,"

Reaching up Hinata took Naruto's hand from her hair and positioned it just below her collarbone.

"Can't you feel my heart beating?"

Looking away Naruto blushed and stammered out.

"H…hia."

Hinata was wondering what had suddenly made Naruto so nervous when it struck her where she had placed his hand. Bare centimeters above her…

"Eeep"

Dropping Naruto's hand it was Hinata's turn to blush.

"S..sorry Naruto-kun"

"Heh no problem Hinata-cha…"

Suddenly Naruto collapsed backwards his hand clutching his now ruined lung.

"NARUTO-KUN"

Surprising herself Hinata darted forward and caught Naruto. Managing to soften the jarring to his broken body.

"Looks like this one is going to be a little harder to fix neh hina-chan?"

Hinata's eyes began to tear up. Looking over the wounds that Rekku had inflicted Hinata realized that there was no way she could possibly keep him alive long enough for a search party to arrive with a medic.

"Am I that bad Hinata-Chan?"

Hinata couldn't say anything. Through the silent tears she managed to nod.

"Looks like I'm going to have to get some help then."

"N…Naruto. I..It's I… I can't."

"Shhh I know it's pretty bad Hinata-Chan but don't worry I'll find a way to…"

Naruto's voice trailed off as one of Kyuubi's memories floated through his mind. In his head he watched though Kyuubi's eyes as a man who looked vaguely like himself was instructed by a black phoenix.

"_**And should your body ever be broken beyond repair, call to us. We will not fix you completely, but we will do enough to ensure your survival until another can finish the job."**_

"Hinata, I think I know what I need to do, but unfortunately you won't be able to come with me."

"I know Naruto-kun… but before you die I really need to tell you that I Lo…"

Naruto raised his hand and covered Hinata's mouth.

"I need you to carry some messages for me Hinata-Chan. Tell Tsunade-baba what happened, and if you run into sensei tell him that I'll be back. I don't know when but I WILL return you hear?"

Taking his hand away from her mouth Naruto only listened to the first words out of her mouth.

"Of course Naruto-kun."

Was what he heard. What she said was

"Of course Naruto-kun, we will all return on the last day. But before you go I really need to tell you that…"

This time Hinata was cut off by the sight of Naruto dipping his thumb in the blood in his chest and running it down the tattoo of a feather on his right arm.

"Juichoise no Jutsu"

Letting his hand fall to the ground Hinata was shocked to see a small red bird spring up. The bird wasn't the surprising part though. The surprising thing was that it spoke.

"**Whatcha want Kid?"**

"Get me to the boss I'm hurt badly, tell him I need the last rights healing ceremony."

Looking up and down Naruto's body the phoenix emitted a sharp trilling that sounded a lot like a whistle.

"**Damn, you sure know how to mess up your body kid."**

"Hurry up will you? It's getting hard to breathe, and I'm willing to bet that all the blood leaking out of my chest isn't a good thing."

"**Alright here we go." **

Hinata watched in awe as both Naruto and the bird disappeared in twin puffs of flame.

_I missed my chance again. _

With that Hinata sat down and cried.

* * *

Me: OK first things first. I don't know wether to laugh or cry. out of everybody who responded only two people got mad at me for appearently killing off Jiraiya earlier in the fight. everyone else just swore to break every bone in my body if I didn't bring back Hinata. 

Naruto:'BLEHHH' Thats right Ero-Sannin they like Hinata-chan better than they like you.

Jiraiya: Impertinant punk, just you wait, I'll get you yet.

Me: Anyways... I just kind of found that funny. so, on with the reviews.

* * *

Sleepy Kitty:  
'snaps a quick picture and then hides camera' Yup funny how that works isn't it? 

boredathome:  
Yes, unfortuantly it has. Did you know that if you sign up will send you an e-mail when authors on your watch list update? Oh yes. He is dead, and she's not. good enough? ;)

Dragon Noir:  
OK, glad you approve of the pairings, as for the questions I missed last time; It's a secret, Yes, Yes, He's not a summons freak, Not yet but maby later, Yes, He got beat, Sit inside the circle when caught, OK, and the number three is fine.

Darak:  
As you see I didn't, and your wrong. Naruto's raw power is roughly equaly to a sannin, but he has a LONG way to go before he's on the same level. He was able to fight on-par because Kyuubi gave him a temporary memory dump which is fading fast. This is going to lead to depression, fighting, and fluff. Probably in that order. just wait and see before you judge.

Dragon Man 180:   
Your right, they were. Unfortuantly where I picked this story up Haku was alrady dead. however for comic releaf I might have to do a scene of Haku kicking the crap out of Rekku with Kami as the ref. As for Gaara, he knows that naruto has a demon, and that shukaku isn't as strong. He's going to stay the hell away for a while.

* * *

Alright People, One more chapter down. Probably one more and i'll end this arc and start number three. or perhaps I'll just keep going... we'll see. Thank you to everyone who I didn't answer specifically, even if I didn't say anything directly I want you all to know that I greatly value your input. Keep it coming. Also, I think I said this before, but I'll say it again. I'm accepting challenges for one-shots. so if you have a set up you'd like to see, write me an e-mail and I might just do it. No Yoai requests though please (male male matches) I don't much care for those types of stories. 

Thanks, Keep reviewing.

Sincerly,  
Manatheron


	17. The Return

It had been nearly a week since the Incident on the road back from Suna. Hyuuga Hinata was standing on the walls by western gate, she sighed,

_Naruto-kun… Why? Where? I was about to finally tell you, why did you stop me._

A tear slowly trickled down Hinata's face as she recalled the last moments she had seen Naruto.

_**Hinata, I think I know what I need to do, but unfortunately you won't be able to come with me."**_

"_**I know Naruto-kun… but before you die I really need to tell you that I Lo…"**_

_**Naruto raised his hand and covered Hinata's mouth.**_

_What were you thinking Naruto-kun? And where did you go? W…Why D..did you h..have to d.d.d.die?_

Hinata's head dropped to the railing where her arms were resting. Burying her face in the crook of her arm Hinata began to sob when she suddenly felt an arm around her shoulders.

"Shhhh, its alright Hinata… Its OK. I know how you feel."

Crying even harder Hinata wrapped her arms around her friend.

"O..Oh S…Sakura-Chan, How did you stand it? H..How did you face the Pain W..when S…Sasuke left?"

Sakura tensed for a moment, Hinata's crying plea tugged at her heartstrings. After a moment Hinata had settled down enough to let go and go back to leaning on the rail. Following suit Saukra also leaned forward onto the railing. For a few moments the two of them stood in silence.

"It was hard Hinata-Chan, but honestly I had been preparing for it for quite some time. I had hoped, and kept hoping that he would change his mind, but every time he turned me down a little piece of me died. When he left I was so heartbroken that I spent the entire first day crying. If it hadn't been for Naruto finding me when he did…"

Saukra's voice trailed off for a moment.

"I think that I would have killed myself Hinata-Chan."

Giving a small startled gasp Hinata turned to stare at her friend. Seeing the look on Hinata's face Sakura sighed.

"Up to that point I was so centered on his life that I couldn't Imagine mine without it. I really was in love with him Hinata, I was so Infatuated with him that I even offered to go with him, I was willing to give up anything to be by his side… That Sakura died that day Hinata. I had been sitting by the gate for a half hour when Naruto showed up…"

There was a brief silence

"What happened then Sakura-Chan?"

When Sakura raised her head Hinata could see the haunted look in her eyes.

"I begged Naruto to get Sasuke back for me… Hinata, I'm going to tell you something that I've never even told to Ino. I saw his eyes Hinata, I know now why you like Naruto so much. I could have drowned in those eyes. For the first time since I met him I saw the pain that Naruto hides so well, Only for a moment thought. Then I saw the resolve. I looked into his eyes and saw the dagger that I had planted in him… It hurt Hinata, To see those eyes… looking so hurt. But he hid them again, he put back up the façade of happiness again. He swore that He'd bring Sasuke back… and he did. He died to keep his promise to me."

Hinata said nothing. There was nothing she could say. Desperately Hinata wished that she could tell Sakura the truth. To tell her that Naruto was still alive and well. But a promise was a promise, Especially to Naruto.

"Anno Sakura-Chan, don't blame yourself. You didn't make him go. He went of his own free will, he went to bring back a friend. That was his Nindo."

Her eyes tearing up again as Hinata realized that it really didn't matter anymore. Naruto was dead. Killed while defending her. Once again Hinata heard his voice floating through her head.

**_I need you to carry some messages for me Hinata-Chan. Tell Tsunade-baba what happened, and if you run into sensei tell him that I'll be back. I don't know when but I WILL return you hear?_**

_Now why did I think about that? True I didn't acutely SEE him die but… he was hurt so badly. I don't think that even Tsunade could have saved hi…_

"H…Hinata?"

"Hmm? What is Sakura Chan?"

"A…am I seeing things?"

Looking up toward the setting sun she almost missed it. Hinata had asked Sakura what she had seen. The sun had just finished setting and although it was quite lovely Hinata could see nothing to get overly worked up about.

"I… I thought that I saw someone out there, just for a moment before the sun set, but I guess that I was mistak…"

Sakura trailed off when the sun seemed to flare to life again, there was a brilliant flash that caused both girls to look away. When they looked back both of them watched as a young man with reddish blonde hair collapsed on the road. He was dressed in deerskin pants and a torn white tee-shirt. That in its self would not have been alarming but the fact that small wisps of multi-colored flame seemed to dance around him in the failing light.

"Sakura. Get Tsunade."

"Huh? Hinata? Why?"

"NOW"

Sakura hadn't known that Hinata had that particular force of character. In fact Sakura was half way to Tsunade's office before she had ever realized that she had obeyed. Hinata on the other hand had leapt off the walls and begun running toward the now sleeping blonde.

_Naruto-kun your back. _

For the first time in a week Hinata smiled.

_The Sun has returned._

So the legend grew as legends do, of the young man who had tamed the sun. In dark bars across the five shinobe nations the stories spread of how the Kyuubi container had apparently returned from the dead. Among the younger ninja the tales spread of how he had not only survived but KILLED the dangerous S class criminal Rekku. It was said that he was ten feet tall and had arms like tree trunks, or perhaps was only six foot but covered head to toe in odd tattoos and arcane symbols of power. Among the ANBU of the various nations came the whisper that he had struck a deal with The great Youma Kyuubi, No, that He had Killed the Kyuubi and absorbed it's powers, or perhaps that he was actually the Kyuubi it's self now having broken the seal and stolen the body of its former container. But wherever the stories were spread, no matter who shivered in dark corners after the telling, one fact was expounded on more than any other. Konoha's sun had returned.

* * *

Me: Hope it's not to bad, after tweaking a couple of details in the scenes, and doing a little re-organising I decided that I actulty rather liked this chapter after all. 

Naruto: I'm Legendary?

Me: Sure, your dad was wasn't he? surely you don't think that you could Kill an S class criminal and not get some fame. especally after he defeted one of the Sannin.

Naruto:Feh, that old pervert couldn't fight his way out of a bath-house if... wait... Never mind

Me: He managed to trap Kyuubi to you know.

Naruto: But that doesn't count. Kyuubi-sensei was still trying to get his bearings.

Me: 'shrug' Whatever. On to the Reviews!

* * *

shadowcriminal: Well, alright. I'll forgive you THIS time, but buddy you better watch yourself in the future ;-) 

Great Saiyaman: Thanks, I'm still struggling with that particular issue however. Saku/Sasu does fit quite well, especally considering how often she throws herself at him.but I really feel that Sakura is going to have a hard time forgiving Sasuke after how badly he crushed her. Also, if you've ever seen the flashbacks to young lee (pre-bowl cut and green jumpsuit) you'll notice he's really not all that bad looking. a little attitude tweaking, and a makover, and he's the new heartthrob. Sakura can work miracles when she wants to.

NotasuSama: Yes it does, doesn't it? It's almost a pity I made the drawbacks as bad as I did... Almost. Did you like her escape last chapter?

Death By Kunai:Relax. It'll happen shortly.

crazy-antman: I'm into the home streach. I hope to wrap everything up in the next book. This is the last chapter of this ARC by the way. To continue the story read Book3. (I may take a little while to write the first chapter, so you'd better put me on author alert ;-D )

TimeShifter: Three arcs. I really hope that It's only going to take three, cause that means that I'm about to start the last.

boredathome: Midterms suck, hope you didn't pull a muscle in your head :-) Thanks, she should be telling him soon.

Sleepy Kitty: you take that down right this instant, or I'm going to Poochies unlimited with the picture I took of you ;-D

nonengel: The partial healing is basically that the Phoenix will heal you just enough that the best medic in the world can finish the job if she's exceptionally lucky.

itai: Nah... Their kind of like me. If there is nothing I can do About it, I'm not going to worry about it. you save yourself a lot of stress that way. you should try it.

Dragon Man 180: Remind me again in a chapter or so, and I'll add it in just for you.

Shadow-Sensei: Hey wait! you covered the wrong eye! don't look at that... mime... 'sigh' never mind. .' Thanks for the review.

Dragon Noir: Thanks, I tried, as for the perveted duo, 'Evil Grin' By the time the story picks back up, they will have been giving tsunade a headache for at least a week. Oh ya, and just wait till you see the reactions from the rest of the gennin.

Darak: Not each and every, This just happend to be one of the few. Don't get me wrong, they have been trying, but so far they have only had limited luck. And don't worry about it. your not the only person who jumped to conclusions, I kind of wrote it so you would. you are the only person to appologise however, so I owe you one to. I like playing with peoples heads, why else would I put in all the cliffy's, and plot twists. I kinda snapped at you even though you responded the way I was hoping to get people to act, you just happend to hit a nerve.

Donut-Nin: you know, I may just have to put in a POV perspective for that.

ranma hibiki: the white flash was basically several tons of snow exploding outward with the force of a .45 bullet. Painful, I assure you. Also I might have to do a flashback concerning our two ero-sensei's and thier meeting with the girls.

* * *

Alright everybody, Thats a wrap, another arc down and hopefully i'm in the homestreach. If all goes according to plan this third arc will be the last. So try not to hate me huh ;-) 

PLEASE, FOR THE LOVE OF CREATIVITY, READ AND REVIEW!  
Thanks,

Sincerly,  
Manatheron


End file.
